


Документ недоступен

by Blacki



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Androids, Bisexuality, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: МакКриди действительно следовало подождать другую дойную корову с крышками. Ту, что не кинется прямо под выстрелы. Ту, для которой в слове “бездомный” нет ничего нового. Ту, что не путешествует с синтом, от которого волоски на руках МакКриди становятся дыбом.





	1. Научись читать заголовки, потому что результат заметен сразу, чёрт побери.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Document](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219087) by [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 



Конечно, до МакКриди доходили слухи о выходце из Убежища, который выкарабкался на поверхность с нацарапанными на спине цифрами “111”. Заметьте, не в буквальном смысле, (хотя, вполне возможно, что и в нём) потому что, даже если он больше и не носит синий комбинезон, отбить пахнущий лимонным ароматом моющего средства и пыли запах Убежища крайне тяжело. Парень всё ещё выглядит новым и блестящим, словно прессованный медный пенни. Он высокий и крепкий, с вьющимися волосами, собранными в низкий хвост на затылке. Легко ступая и легко улыбаясь, он спрашивает:

— Что это было?

МакКриди не собирается раскрывать свои карты, потому что с таким раскладом он обычно попадает в беду.

— У Стрелков проблемы с тем, чтобы принять “нет” в качестве ответа. Даже когда это в их интересах. — Он ловит себя на желании закурить, потому что выходец из Убежища достаёт пачку сигарет и протягивает её как предложение мира.

— Больше не курю, — отказывается МакКриди. 

Мужчина пожимает плечами.

— Я бросил перед войной. Ничто не заставит вернуться к вредным привычкам быстрее, чем зрелище ядерного удара. 

Об этом тоже ходили слухи. Убежище 111 — своего рода крио-установка. И этот парень родился до того, как упали бомбы. Закован в лёд и разморожен, как нетронутое дорогое мясо. Лучшая вырезка. И никаких следов обморожения. Кстати об этом: МакКриди уже неделю не может позволить себе горячую еду. Даже от мыслей болит живот. Было бы здорово съесть что-то свежее и тёплое.

Парень из Убежища снова протягивает руку, на этот раз она пуста.

— Вишну Вайс, — представляется он, — а ты?

МакКриди должен как минимум пожать ему руку. И тоже должен начать принимать решения. К примеру, если у Вайса достаточно крышек, то он стоит его времени. Вайс носит на бедре дорого выглядящий лазерный пистолет, и его кожаная одежда потёртая, но крепкая. Так что он не беден. Это — начало.

— МакКриди. И ты похож на человека, нуждающегося в стволе, — прощупывает он почву.

Вейс вынимает пистолет из кобуры и отрывисто смеется: "ствол есть". Снова и снова крутит в руках, словно оценивая.

— Кажется, он неплох.

Вайс протягивает МакКриди пистолет рукояткой вперед, словно хочет, чтобы тот убедился в добротности оружия.

— Я не это имел в виду. — Вайс пытается выглядеть обаятельным, или милым, или каким-то ещё. — Кроме того, только малышка вроде этой может сравниться. — МакКриди склоняет голову к креслу, где лежит его снайперская винтовка. — За справедливую оплату могу оказать боевое содействие.

— Да? — Вайс тушит сигарету в пепельнице на журнальном столике. Он достаточно высок, и чтобы достать до неё, приходится наклониться. — Насколько ты хорош? Потому что у меня уже есть друг.

Именно в этот момент из зала Третьего Рейса появляется тот самый синт. Хотя, он не похож ни на одного синта, которого МакКриди когда-либо видел. А с момента прихода в Содружество он повидал достаточно на три или четыре жизни. Робот выглядит странно… промежуточно. Лицо удалось неплохо, но его покрытие не похоже на кожу — скорее на потускневшее серебро. На шее синта дыра, обнажающая пучок проводов в горле. Словно силикон начал пересыхать и трескаться. 

— Получил, что хотел? — Он даже говорит почти человеческим голосом, просто немного искажая окончания — не то, чтобы неприятно для слуха, но достаточно, чтобы развеять иллюзию человеческой речи.

— Пока нет. Эй, Валентайн, что думаешь насчёт наёмников? — спрашивает Вайс. Его взгляд мечется между МакКриди и синтом.

— Полезны в безвыходном положении. Но ты можешь доверять им только до тех пор, пока платишь. — Синт Валентайн усмехается. — Поэтому, я предполагаю, им ты можешь верить чуть больше, чем другим, Вайс.

Вайс хмыкает, словно это их общая большая шутка. МакКриди не думает, что Вайс может быть настолько силён. Да, он высок, но выглядит худощавым. Естественно, он не знает, каков тот под бронёй.

— Сколько? — Вайс снова обращает внимание на МакКриди. 

— Двести пятьдесят, без торга.

Глаза Вайса настолько черны, что в действительности нельзя понять, о чем парень думает. Собирается ли он он тебя ограбить, всё с тобой уладить или что ещё. Его вечная полуулыбка не помогает. Он касается нижней губы пальцем в табачных пятнах.

— Всё обсуждаемо. Двести. Плюс мы находим много всякого дерьма. Остаток наберёшь.

МакКриди не хочет принимать предложение. Не хочет. Согласиться на более низкую цену сейчас — значит, этот парень будет таскаться за ним от начала и до конца. Но это всё ещё на двести крышек больше, чем у него есть сейчас. И не похоже, что в последнее время МакКриди поступало много предложений. Желудок сжимается, но он знает, что примет предложение Вайса.

— Договорились. 

Синт неодобрительно качает головой. 

— Как считаешь лучшим. В конце концов, в этом шоу у меня лишь эпизодическая роль.

Хоть МакКриди и привык, что человекоподобные существа его недооценивают, но чёрт, хотя бы люди давали ему правильную оценку. Чувствовать неодобрение от этого синта — нечто другое. Но МакКриди держит рот на замке. Вайс, кажется, доверяет синту, а также оплачивает МакКриди дорогу, поэтому у него нет выбора.

***

Вайс не хочет проводить ночь в Добрососедстве. МакКриди не собирается спорить — нет, ничуть. Скатертью дорога. Только в Добрососедстве никто не спрашивает его о подозрительно часто приходящих “друзьях”. Но если он выберется из города, ну, что тут можно сказать: наверное, эти болваны не смогут догнать его. МакКриди может только надеяться. 

Так что, да, это не так уж плохо, что Вайс хочет уйти из Добрососедства, однако МакКриди не понимал, что ради приличной кровати они собираются срезать путь через рейдерский лагерь. 

Они втроём — МакКриди, Вайс и Валентайн — затаились почти лежа друг на друге за грудой щебня между двумя взорванными зданиями Фенса. Впереди — лагерь рейдеров с их горящими мусорками, гниющими деревянными стенами и матрасами с блохами. В устах Вайса это звучит реально по-домашнему. Его голос тих.

— Крышки, огонь, еда и препараты. Настоящий рай. По крайней мере сегодня вечером. — Технически, свет пип-боя выключен, но от него всё ещё исходит слабое свечение, и когда Вайс улыбается, белые зубы кажутся болезненно янтарными. МакКриди вынужден напомнить себе, что именно так всё время выглядят его собственные зубы. Вроде как… пожелтевшие. Этого не избежать.

Вайс хватает с земли отколовшийся кусок шлакоблока размером вдвое больше своей руки. Высунув голову из-за кучи щебня, он бросает его в центр лагеря. Нормальный человек кинул бы гранату — что-то, что причинило бы реальный ущерб.  
С этого расстояния они слышат, как оживился один из рейдеров:

— Что это было?

Вайс даже не дёргается. Он хмурится, его взгляд прикован к экрану пип-боя. 

— Шестеро, думаю… да, шестеро. — Он смотрит вверх, сначала повернувшись к Валентайну. — Ты готов, Вэл?

— Полагаю, что вежливо просил не называть меня так. — В голосе Валентайна не так много раздражения. Если на то пошло, в нём слышны веселые нотки. — Готов как никогда.

Синт не глядя вставляет заряд в патронник своего карабина. МакКриди стреляет с десяти лет и до сих пор не может делать это так быстро. 

 

— Время продемонстрировать полезность твоего "боевого содействия", МакКриди. 

Вайс не ждет ответа и направляется к лагерю, огибая кучу щебня с пистолетом на изготовку.

 

Дерь… вот это да. Тот не даёт МакКриди времени занять хоть какую-то подходящую позицию. Лучшее, что он может сделать — это взобраться на чёртову кучу щебня и надеяться, что рейдеров больше заинтересуют желающий умереть парень из Убежища и разваливающийся синт, чем он. Возможно, когда эти двое умрут, он подождёт, когда рейдеры успокоятся, и заберёт оставшиеся пятьдесят крышек с трупа Вайса.

Когда МакКриди поднимается, щебень слегка осыпается под ногами. Ему удаётся вскарабкаться на вершину кучи, порезав руку о торчащий острый кусок металла. Вытерев кровь о штаны, он снова направляет винтовку на цель.

Он больше не видит Вайса, но замечает Валентайна, укрывшегося прямо за стеной лагеря, прижимающегося спиной к деревянному барьеру и готового стрелять. МакКриди ждёт. 

Из лагеря раздается короткий и быстрый лазерный залп. Почти без паузы восемь выстрелов, прежде чем на последнем один из рейдеров рассыпается пеплом. Он всё равно не видит Вайса. Должно быть, у него есть стелс-бой. У МакКриди нет времени ждать, потому что он должен по крайней мере попытаться сохранить Вайсу жизнь. Он действительно не хочет, чтобы Вайс умирал. Он, конечно, чёрств, но МакКриди всё-таки уверен, что он порядочный человек.

Прицелившись, МакКриди сносит голову сидевшему в укрытии рейдеру. Возможно, что на вершине кучи щебня он в самом невыгодном положении, но он не под химией, и оставшийся десяток мозговых клеток напуганы до смерти, что кто-то может неожиданно появится. 

В конце концов остаются четыре горки пепла и два трупа.

— Говорю тебе, — начинает Вайс, — трое из них мои, Вэл.

— О, да? — Валентайн с улыбкой перезаряжает карабин. — Докажи.

Удостоверившись, что рядом больше нет рейдеров, МакКриди быстро присоединяется к ним. В этот раз никаких псов.

— Полагаю, пепел есть пепел. — Вайс убирает пистолет в кобуру и тянется к заднему карману. Нормальные, разумные разорители кладут в легкодоступные карманы боеприпасы. Вайс кладёт туда сигареты. 

МакКриди протягивает руку, надеясь, что причина его просьбы очевидна.

— Мне нужен стимулятор.

— О. — Вайс шарится в сумке. Найдя стимулятор, он вскрывает упаковку зубами и бесцеремонно втыкает в протянутую руку МакКриди.

— Бл… ох. В следующий раз предупреждай.

МакКриди потирает руку. Ну, по крайней мере ему лучше. Он не смотрит на то, как затягивается рана, поскольку от этого зрелища его всегда подташнивает. Но он это чувствует. 

Валентайн начинает самостоятельно осматривать лагерь. МакКриди просто молчаливо озирается. Если его мнения не спрашивают, то он не станет его высказывать. Так лучше всего. Здесь четыре матраса. Один из них покрыт кишками рейдеров, другой… чем-то ещё. МакКриди может только предполагать, для чего рейдеры его использовали. Для них троих еды достаточно, конечно. И в довершение всего немного грязной воды. Отлично, просто… отлично.

Вайс взволнован, найдя пачку жвачки. Вытащив две подушечки, он показывает Валентайну шутки на обёртке.

— Я любил их в детстве. 

МакКриди начинает самостоятельно обыскивать деревянные ящики в поисках чего-то съедобного. В конце концов он кипятит на огне облучённую воду, читая заднюю сторону коробки двухсотлетних “Бламко”. Молока нет, но он может попробовать заменить масло растительной смазкой. Где-то тут должна быть смазка. 

 

Пока они едят, МакКриди молчаливо жуёт сырые макароны с сыром и слушает бесконечную болтовню Вайса. Он разговаривает с Валентайном как со старым другом, пусть это и невозможно. Вайс убирает упавшие на глаза волосы.

— Итак, именно тогда я решил стать юристом. 

— Юристом? — МакКриди слишком поздно понимает, что он говорит. — Ходили слухи, что ты был военным. Прежде, я имею в виду. 

Вайс, кажется, рад тому, что МакКриди присоединился к разговору. 

— Записался в армию, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Хотя были… трудности. Военные соглашались со мной реже, чем я с ними. Тем не менее Нейт… — лицо Вайса исказилось. — Не обращай внимания. Но да, я пробыл там недолго. 

— Как скажешь, — МакКриди не уточняет.

Они должны спать по очереди, поэтому два пригодных матраса — не проблема. Вайс говорит, что будет дежурить первым. Валентайн напоминает ему, что это сумасшествие. Он синт и не нуждается во сне.

— И поскольку я находился в криогенном сне последние двести лет, поверь, я могу не спать ещё несколько часов. 

Вайс и Валентайн всё ещё препираются, когда МакКриди забирает себе лучший из двух матрасов. Относительно лучший. Их болтовня не мешает ему спать — он не признается в этом, но скучает по гомону ругающихся детей. Даже если эти двое… хорошо, один вырос, а другой никогда не был ребёнком. Странно.


	2. Свыкнуться с условностями.

МакКриди точно не знает, чем закончился вчерашний спор между Вайсом и Валентайном. Он знает, что Вайс заснул на втором матрасе, подобрав свои длинные руки и ноги и свернувшись калачиком — может, чтобы уместиться, может, чтобы просто попытаться сохранить в костях тепло. МакКриди просыпается только из-за того, что здесь холодно. И потому что первые лучи света начинают лезть сквозь зеленоватого оттенка облака.

Сидя на матрасе, МакКриди понимает, что возвращаться в постель, наверное, слишком поздно. Он потягивается, случайно врезаясь кулаками в деревянную раму позади головы, и та гремит на всю хижину. Вайс не шевелится. 

Если получится, то он не против снова поесть. Если Вайс не проснётся ещё некоторое время, то они не уйдут, так что-то МакКриди начинает искать что-то, что можно приготовить. Упаковку пюре быстрого приготовления или что-то ещё. Всё, что удастся найти. Одна из мусорок всё ещё горит. Они смогут съесть что-то тёплое.

— Ты рано встал. Надеюсь, то как мы с Вайсом ругались, будто старые супруги, не помешало тебе спать? — Валентайн переводит светящиеся глаза с разбитой дороги к костру, где МакКриди только начинает доставать из коробки сухое пюре.

Синт много улыбается, также, как и Вайс. Будто это их общая шутка, которую МакКриди не понимает. На один ужасающий момент МакКриди думает, что он шутит.

— Чутко сплю, — врёт МакКриди. Он может спать как мёртвый, если ему дадут шанс. 

— И прилежно готовишь, — говорит Валентайн. 

МакКриди возвращается к огню, замешивая пюре в воде и ожидая, пока оно закипит.

— Дома все должны были готовить. Разделение обязанностей. 

Валентайн кивает. Повернув голову обратно к дороге, он просто продолжает говорить. 

— Дай угадаю. С таким акцентом? Юг. Но не слишком далеко? Мэриленд… возможно, Столица?

МакКриди перестаёт мешать пюре. Если до готовности выбить все пузырьки воздуха, то оно будет слишком гладким. Получится легче и нежнее, если они лопнут внутри.

— Да. Столичная пустошь. 

Откуда он — не секрет. Но его всё-таки нервирует, что незнакомец так легко об этом догадался. Даже если этот незнакомец не человек. Наверное, в Валентайна встроена база акцентов, которые он анализирует, сортирует на бешеных скоростях или вроде того. Точно засекает местоположение МакКриди на городском квартале.

— Также замкнут, не предлагаешь больше информации, чем строго необходимо. Можешь готовить из отходов. Прекрасный стрелок, но не более. — Его сверлят светящиеся глаза. На этот раз МакКриди пытается не смотреть прямо в них, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на еде. Валентайн продолжает: — Двадцать три? Ты рос сиротой, — последняя часть — заявление, а не вопрос.

— Эй! — МакКриди выкрикивает это громче, чем следовало. — Прекрати использовать на мне своё институтское де… прекрати, хорошо? — он пытается убрать из голоса гнев. Но чувствует себя странно униженным. Будто синт словами, словно когтями вывернул его наизнанку. — Это грубо. 

— Нет, никакого институтского дерьма. Просто дедукция. Ты разве не знаешь, малыш?

С матраса доносится стон. Вайс поднимается, похрустев плечами, и вылезает из постели. Его кудри выбились из хвоста, став слишком пушистыми. МакКриди смотрит на упаковку, которую тот достаёт из своей сумки. Жёлто-зелёная. Ментаты. Вайс принимает две таблетки, с трудом проглатывая их. 

— И не называй меня малышом, — МакКриди обращает внимание на Валентайна.

Валентайн начинает спускаться со сторожевой вышки, его лазерный карабин прижат к плечу, как у солдата старого мира. Осанка также неплоха. 

— Ты приблизительно на десять лет младше его, — Валентайн указывает в сторону Вайса, — так что поздравляю, теперь ты — малыш. Считай это повышением. — Он сильнее, чем принято, хлопает его по плечу. МакКриди покачивается, но держится на ногах.

Когда Вайс наконец подходит к огню, МакКриди протягивает ему тёплую ядер-колу. Он уже израсходовал воду для готовки — не то чтобы кто-то действительно захотел пить сейчас грязную воду.

— Для чего это? — спрашивает Вайс. Тем не менее он выпивает половину бутылки, пока ждёт ответа МакКриди. 

— Тяжело взять их сухими, — объяснить он не удосуживается.

Вайс бурчит, сует палец в горячее пюре и обжигается о горшок. Он засовывает палец в рот и разражается потоком "дерьмо" и "блядь", пока боль не отступает.

***

В Даймонд-сити все знают Валентайна. Они зовут его детектив. Почти все знают Вайса. Они зовут его Вишну. Никто не знает МакКриди, и потому никак его не называют. Это хорошо. Приобретение хорошей репутации в таком городе как Даймонд-сити не входит в список МакКриди, так что он вздёргивает воротник, натягивает шляпу пониже и держит рот на замке. 

Вайс тащит их всех в новостной офис так быстро, как может, так как тут нет недостатка в раскрывших рот горожанах, пытающихся привлечь его внимание. Валентайн тоже. Махнув рукой, он с улыбкой обещает:

— Клянусь, позже сможешь предъявить мне обвинения.

— Ты уверен, что в старом мире не был политиком? — спрашивает МакКриди, как только дверь “Общественных событий” плотно закрыта. 

Вайс отвечает:

— Слишком много скелетов и слишком мало шкафов. Мне бы это никогда не удалось. — он взбегает вверх по лестнице. — Пайпер! Детка!

— Пайпер просила перестать так её называть. — Валентайн засовывает лишённые покрытия, похожие на паучьи лапки пальцы в карман тренча.

— Спущусь через секунду, Комбез! — отзывается она.

— И я говорил ей прекратить так меня называть. Так что теперь мы квиты. — Вайс извлекает на свет свои сигареты, но останавливается, когда через переднюю дверь заходит девчонка лет четырнадцати. Засунув сигарету обратно в пачку, он спрашивает её:

— Нат, какие новости?

Пока Вайс разговаривает с девочкой, МакКриди осматривает офис. Здесь чисто, хотя несколько стопок старой, довоенной бумаги почти доходят ему до талии. Должно быть, её используют для печати новых газет.

Как и все остальные люди в Содружестве, при случае он читает “Общественные события”. Статьи выходят регулярно, но не по установленному распорядку. И нередко лучшие выпуски — которые важны кому-то, которые нелегко достать. Копии порой попадают в Добрососедство. И ничто не выставляет столь низменное место, в лучшем свете, чем чтение о том, что Великий зелёный самоцвет столь же грязен. Если не больше. 

Пайпер практически слетает вниз по лестнице, в её руках стопка пожелтевшей бумаги. Чёрные прямые волосы спадают из под кепки, спутанные и немытые. В глазах ясно различимы красные капилляры. Но, несмотря на это, она безусловно симпатична. Конечно, МакКриди читал её работы. Они пишет просто, без приукрашивания. Его не удивляет, что она выглядит также естественно и непринужденно, как и пишет.

— Есть что-то для нас, детка? — Вайс облокачивается на перила лестницы, просунув руку сквозь прутья. 

— Пара зацепок по лазерным выстрелам, которые не принадлежали вам двоим, — она явно имеет в виду Вайса и Валентайна. — Так что либо Институт, либо стрелки. Возможно, это в любом случае стоит твоего времени.

— Сделаю, что смогу. Просто, — он, стоя в нескольких шагах от лестницы, вытягивает вперёд руку с пип-боем, показывая его Пайпер, — отметь тут эти места. 

Пайпер крутится вокруг Вайса, чтобы управиться с его пип-боем. Эти двое стоят друг к другу удивительно близко, без какого-либо намёка на неловкость или дискомфорт. Она вынуждена поднести экран к глазам, пока крутит колёсико шестерёнки. МакКриди снова начинает бродить по офису. Здесь не на что смотреть, но по крайней мере это создаёт иллюзию занятости. 

— Навёрстываешь последние новости о исчезновениях и возвращениях? — Валентайн подходит сзади, заставляя МакКриди почти что выпрыгнуть из ботинок. Казалось, того будет лучше слышно из-за всех этих незащищенных швов и трещин. — Кажется, в последнее время их происходит больше. Держит меня в деле, но, честно говоря, будь альтернатива, я бы предпочёл уйти.

— Ага, — отвечает МакКриди, как только восстанавливает дыхание. Он не должен был вот так дать застать себя врасплох. — Институт каждый день похищает людей, заменяя их... знаешь, синтами.

Валентайн усмехается.

— Со мной ты по крайней мере знаешь, с кем имеешь дело. Думаю, потому население меня более-менее принимает.

— Ага, — соглашается МакКриди. Он об этом не думал. Но в этом действительно есть смысл. Жуткость Валентайна — ценность, а не обуза. Никто не примет его за человека с его торчащими проводами и трескающейся кожей.

МакКриди ничего не имеет против синтов. Едва ли. Они просто пытаются позаботиться о себе, как и все остальные. МакКриди может признать, что иногда даже восхищается ими. Выживание достойно восхищения. Всегда.

Тем не менее часть, действительно его пугающая — мысль о собственном похищении. Пайпер пишет правду, у МакКриди нет причин полагать, что написанное в её газете — ложь, и Институт на самом деле не забирает настоящие тела, заменяя их синтетическими. И да, МакКриди переживает из-за того, что его могут похитить, потому что те синты не будут знать о данных им обещаниях. Хотя, возможно… нет, он не может об этом думать.

— Скажи мне одну вещь, малыш: почему ты в действительности присоединился к нашему другу?

— Крышки, скука, выбраться из Добрососедства, неважно. — МакКриди надеется, что один из этих ответов удовлетворит Валентайна. Что он просто прекратит попытки его исследовать. МакКриди — наёмник. Это должно быть достаточной причиной. 

Валентайн тихим движением склоняет голову набок. Его глаза не двигаются, оставаясь сосредоточенными на лице МакКриди. 

— Неприлично так пялиться, ведро с болтами. — МакКриди не отводит взгляд, потому что это показало бы его слабость.   
Он не собирается доверять этому странному синту, пусть он и не пытается причинить ему боль. Валентайн безопасен. Наверное. 

— Извини, — Валентайн снова выпрямляет шею. — Только любой, у кого в черепе ещё осталось серое вещество, понял бы, что Вайс — проблема, в тот же момент, как его увидел. И ты на это подписался.

— Ради крышек, — уточняет МакКриди, прекрасно понимающий, что они находятся в зоне слышимости Вайса. 

С лестницы доносится смех Вайса после какой-то фразы Пайпер. 

— Уверен, ради крышек, — улыбается Валентайн. 

— Ты тоже здесь, — спорит МакКриди. Тот не успевает ответить.

— Ладно, парни, — Вайс практически скользит по покрытому пыльными пятнами полу. — Время борьбы с законом.

— Так, чтобы остальные поняли, пожалуйста, — Валентайн немедленно сосредотачивается на нём. МакКриди чувствует облегчение, что можно больше не смотреть в светодиодные глаза. 

— Мы направляемся в Кембриджский полицейский участок. Пайпер сказала, движения там много. Лазеры, что-то потяжелее. Погнали.

От МакКриди не укрывается, насколько сужены зрачки Вайса. Он снова принял ментаты. Серьёзно, МакКриди не может ничего с этим поделать, кроме как сохранять спокойствие. Валентайн должен заметить. Все должны были заметить, что Вайс двигается, как воздушный змей высоко в небе, но делают вид, что всё в порядке. МакКриди не знает что и делать с этим заданием в Кембридже.

***

К тому времени, как они собрались и были готовы выходить, солнце уже начало садиться. Вайс говорит, что они должны выдвигаться и могут поспать по дороге. Валентайн резко его предостерегает. Если они только что награбили сотню крышек, то это не значит, что должны потерпеть неудачу с рейдерами, мутантами или чёртовыми волшебными феями, пока будут добираться до Кембриджа.

— Тогда ладно, — Вайс на мгновение задумывается. — Думаю, мы остаёмся. Но только до рассвета. Потом выдвигаемся. Хм, полагаю, вот, — Вайс лезет в свою сумку и роется в ней в поисках крышек. — Если бы я только знал, что эти штуки будут так чертовски ценны, то, блядь, сохранял бы их с детства. — Он вытаскивает горсть и пихает её МакКриди. — Иди, сними койку в “Скамье запасных”, думаю. Встретимся у ворот. На рассвете.

— Куда ты пойдёшь? — достаточно невинно интересуется МакКриди. 

— Прилягу на диване Пайпер.

МакКриди не может представить Вайса на чьём-либо диване. Должно быть, врёт. Он почти наверняка спит с ней. МакКриди просто чувствует эту энергетику.

МакКриди засовывает крышки в карман, не собираясь тратить их на что-то столь несерьёзное, как постель. Если он выйдет к стене, то сможет прислониться к ней и задремать на несколько часов. Прежде он так уже делал. Пока он не похож на бродягу (а он не похож), никто его не побеспокоит. 

— Ну, думаю, тебе стоит пойти со мной, — Как только Вайс уходит, Валентин направляется к выходу, ожидая, что МакКриди просто последует за ним.

— Что? — МакКриди приостанавливается возле Валентайна, всё так же перекатывая между пальцами крышки в карманах.

— Ты не собираешься тратить те крышки на постель. Так что я предлагаю тебе свою. Просто по доброте.

МакКриди смущает то, насколько он прозрачен.

— Я собирался…

— Нет, — поправляет Валентайн, — не собирался. 

— Ладно, ладно, — раздражённо обрывает МакКриди. — Ты меня раскусил. Теперь покараешь за преступление? 

— Я — частный детектив, а не охранник Даймонд-сити. Поэтому расслабься. Просто не бери то, что тебе не принадлежит, и всё будет хорошо.

Учитывая свою склонность... тащить всё, что плохо лежит, МакКриди решает не острить в ответ на наставления Валентайна.

— Ладно.

Офис Валентайна легко найти по светящейся неоновой вывеске, направляющей нуждающихся в помощи людей по переулкам Даймонд-сити. Дверь уже открыта, и Валентайн зовёт:

— Элли? Хм, наверное, она уже ушла домой.

Валентайн снимает свой плащ, оставив шляпу. Костюм под ним чистый и целый, поэтому у МакКриди, как и раньше, не выходит рассмотреть тело синта получше. Но без высокого воротника тренча, повреждения на шее Валентайна оказываются более явными. Особенно на фоне идеальной рубашки. 

МакКриди тоже снимает плащ, накидывая его на стул, который, должно быть, Валентайн предлагает потенциальным клиентам. Офис забит всяким барахлом: пишущие машинки, бумага, тетради, блокноты, старые кружки. Не совсем то, что МакКриди ожидал от синта — пусть и такого нестандартного, как Валентайн.

— Кровать наверху. Ванная справа от тебя. Маленькая, но вода лучше, чем можно ожидать. Твоё дело, пользоваться ей или нет. — Валентайн сидит на стуле, выпрямив спину и уставившись на него яркими глазами. — Сообщи, если тебе что-то понадобиться. Но не шарься вокруг слишком много, хорошо, малыш?

— Да, да, спасибо. — МакКриди серьёзен. Он не знает, что ещё должен сказать. — О, ты вообще спишь?

— Мне это не нужно. Как ты, наверное, можешь догадаться, я не столь привязан к потребностям плоти, как третье поколение.

— Третье поколение? — переспрашивает МакКриди. Возможно, он всё же начинает злоупотреблять гостеприимством.

— Знаешь, синты, неотличимые от людей. Ходят как люди, говорят как люди, едят и гадят как люди. Насколько я могу сказать, я послужил для них прототипом. Но очевидно, с такой рожей, я не могу сойти за такого, как ты.

— Ты точно не знаешь, кто ты? — теперь он наверняка задаёт слишком много вопросов.

— Хотел бы не знать, малыш.

МакКриди, еще раз выразив признательность Валентайну, использует постель как предлог, чтобы уйти. Его стоит поблагодарить за то, что тот отвечает на глупые вопросы, а не задаёт их.


	3. Взгляд со стороны на ещё один предстоящий взрыв.

Где-то в закоулках воспоминаний Валентайна (из плоти, а не закованного в эту металлическую оболочку) шевелится мышечная память, связанная с курением. Но это тело (из стали и схем, которое Валентайн иногда считает чужим) не может привыкнуть к никотину.

Валентайн всегда держит пачку сбережённых сигарет в нагрудном кармане своего плаща. 

МакКриди наверху ещё спит. Двадцать две минуты восемнадцать секунд до рассвета.

Валентайн встаёт из кресла, чтобы взять плащ и залезть в карман за сигаретами, но не закуривает. По крайней мере, в этот раз.  
Прислонившись к краю стола, он перекатывает сигарету между оголенными металлическими пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как бумага чуть-чуть рвётся при движении. В нём слишком много острых углов, но касания необходимы. Говоря о молоте и наковальне.

Он не знает МакКриди. Но он знает себя, Вайса и этого ублюдка Келлога. Если Вайс хочет, нет, требует слежки за этим психопатом, то им нужен ещё один ствол. Хороший. Инстинкты полицейского рыщут по солидному жесткому накопителю Валентайна, перескакивая на процессоры, чтобы вычислить, как правильно целиться из оружия. И конечности, над которыми, должно быть, когда-то как раб работал учёный Института, чтобы потом просто выбросить, означают, что у него никогда не затрясутся руки. Но им нужен кто-то ещё. Не только потому что Вайс, харизматичный ублюдок, большую часть времени слишком одурманен, чтобы удержать своё тело от разрыва на триллион кусков.

Так что нанять наёмника не самая худшая идея Вайса, хотя и не самая лучшая. Ну почему Вайс должен был выбрать истощённого отброса из закоулка Добрососедства… у Валентайна просто нет слов. МакКриди слишком худой. Валентайн может увидеть это даже через слои одежды. На самом деле одежда — это подсказка: он из более тёплых мест. Его навыки стрельбы хороши, но немного необычны. Недостаток формального обучения, учился по необходимости. Весьма ординарно. Насколько Валентайн может сказать, МакКриди не имеет вредных привычек. Это необычно. У большинства наёмников они или есть, или развиваются в течение дней. 

И МакКриди экономит. Большинство наёмников взяли бы врученные Вайсом пятьдесят крышек и, возможно, не стали бы тратить на постель. Но безусловно потратили бы. У МакКриди было достаточно, чтобы поесть и немного выпить в лапшичной, но он этого не сделал. Чёрт, Валентайн не видел, как он ест, с того момента, как они покинули лагерь рейдеров вчера вечером, за исключением предложенной Вайсом жвачки. Так что МакКриди копит на что-то поважнее, чем кайфануть, набить желудок или сунуть член в тёплое тело. Валентайн намерен выяснить, что может быть настолько чертовски важно.

Пятнадцать минут десять секунд до рассвета, и Валентайн полагает, что время будить малыша. Но когда он отталкивается от стола, запихивая пачку сигарет обратно в нагрудный карман, то слышит, что МакКриди наверху уже зашевелился. Пружины матраса скрипят, когда он встаёт. 

Валентайн набрасывает плащ и ждёт, когда МакКриди спустится вниз. Он почти хочет, чтобы у него было чем накормить малыша, но в офисе ничего нет, и Элли наверняка врезала бы ему, пропади что-то в её отсутствие. Так что Валентайн просто ждёт МакКриди. 

Наполовину одетый, он, спотыкаясь, спускается по лестнице. Куча рубашек перекинута через плечо, шапка засунута подмышку. Он не так тощ, как предполагал Валентайн, но близок к этому. На руках есть немного мышц, вероятно, от ношения тяжёлой снайперской винтовки. Но, судя по рёбрам, он выглядит всё равно так, словно ему следует хорошо поесть разок или десять.

— Ох, — глаза МакКриди всё ещё немного расфокусированы. — Просто дай мне умыться, потом можем идти.

— Тебя похоронят, если опоздаешь. После того, как Вайс с тобой закончит, они не смогут найти все части тела, — хмыкает Валентайн. Это лишь полушутка. Он никогда не встречал более пунктуального наркомана. С другой стороны, он никогда не видел, чтобы Вайс принимал что-то, кроме ментат. 

Глаза МакКриди немного расширяются, прежде чем он бросается в ванную. Вода льётся секунд тридцать — МакКриди, очевидно, принял предупреждение о времени близко к сердцу. Когда он появляется, то одет в рубашки, но всё ещё держит шляпу в руках. Впереди, за мокрые пряди волос, цепляются капельки воды.

Валентайн протягивает МакКриди его плащ. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, он поднимает воротник и надевает шляпу. Не хочет быть узнанным в Даймонд-сити. Валентайн решает не расспрашивать об этом прямо сейчас.

Они вместе снова выходят на улицу, длинные ноги Валентайна задают темп. МакКриди не жалуется — наверное, всё ещё думает о том, что сделает Вайс, если они опоздают. Хотя они не опоздают. Они прибудут за две минуты и шестнадцать секунд до рассвета. Вайс, вероятно, будет их ждать. 

Он ждёт.

— Давайте убираться отсюда, пока у кого-то не пропала кошка, и нас не отправили на срочную поисковую миссию, — руки Вайса дёргаются внутри карманов. Он всё ещё не накачан. Он не сделал бы это при Пайпер. 

— Вперёд, — предлагает Валентайн. 

Путь в Кембридж менее насыщен событиями, чем должен быть. Хоть спать на дороге не в их интересах, возможно, Вайс был прав, и у них было бы больше шансов столкнуться с противниками, иди они ночью. С другой стороны, если Вайс намерен пробежать так всю дорогу до полицейского участка, то они, возможно, сохранят свою группу. Валентайн знает, что эта разведка — только прикрытие. В основном, она касается оценки МакКриди. 

Они не станут выслеживать Келлога с только нанятым наёмником, это точно. Важно убедиться, что он надёжен. Либо малыша удержат крышки и очарование Вайса, либо их миссия затронет его глубокие чувства. Валентайн бы поставил на крышки, но позже станет ясно. Он не знает, возможно, Вайс правильно выбрал МакКриди. Невозможно точно сказать, пока нет.

Единственное, в чём Валентайн уверен — МакКриди хорошо стреляет. В этом отношении он хорош. Заметив впереди двоих рейдеров, которых Вайс даже не видит (в отличие от Валентайна), МакКриди пихает его за ржавый остов старого автомобиля и шикает, заставляя замолчать. Предупредить Валентайна он не удосуживается. 

— Узри мою тактическую поддержку, — улыбается МакКриди. 

Заняв позицию, он использует машину как опору, пристроив на ней винтовку и прицелившись в одного из ничего не подозревающих рейдеров. 

— Можешь приступать после того, как я уберу первого. У нас всё ещё будет преимущество, — на последнем слоге МакКриди спускает курок, попадая рейдеру в горло. Смертельный выстрел.

Вейс вскакивает, восклицая "отличная работа" и хлопает МакКриди по спине, прежде чем выхватить пистолет и приняться за дело. Он не собирается мудрить, чтобы вывести из строя оставшегося рейдера. Он просто подходит вплотную и семь раз выстреливает парню в голову. Два патрона тратит впустую — тот мёртв через пять. Валентайну не нужно ничего делать. Они молодцы.

— Представить не могу, почему тебя выгнали из армии, Вайс. 

Видит бог, сейчас МакКриди сияет. Такое выражение лица идет ему куда больше, чем обычная мина мрачного немногословного неудачника с поджатыми губами.

— У тебя недостаточно живое воображение, даже и близко нет.

Они продолжили свой путь.

***

Самое ужасное, что Вайс этого даже не осознаёт. О, никаких проблем, они пробились сквозь встречные волны супермутантов. Стрельба МакКриди в горло творит чудеса. Прямо сквозь позвоночник. Тех, кто приблизился ближе — ну, большинство из них, — Валентайн расстрелял из карабина. Когда они практически подходят к ступеням участка, лазерные выстрелы Вайса мелькают так часто, что Валентайн почти их не замечает — почти.

 

Но вся проблема в человеке с миниганом размером с МакКриди — Паладине Дансе. Паладин Данс — катастрофа. 

И Вайс этого не осознаёт.

Зато осознаёт Валентайн, потому что раньше уже видел, как этот взгляд широко распахнутых глаз перетекает в страстное увлечение. В глазах наивных и неопытных, щеголеватых парней, которые думают, что им выпал шанс. Чёрт возьми, эти ребятишки правда собираются это сделать! Но никогда не делают. Они искрятся и трещат, в конце пылая, как фейерверк облачной ночью. Всё, чего им хочется — это отличного представления.

Вайс говорит с паладином Дансом, засунув руки в задние карманы штанов, выпячивая грудь и улыбаясь каждой фразе. Похоже, что Данс под своей неповоротливой бронёй может быть столь же высок, как и Вайс, но намного крупнее. Данс не смотрит на Вайса с тем же огнём в глазах, так что, возможно, у них всё же есть надежда.

Пальцы Валентайна как никогда раньше жаждут сигарету. Он тянется к нагрудному карману.

— Я бы сказал, что эти штуки тебя убьют, — комментирует с пола МакКриди. Он прислонился спиной к одной из неповреждённых стен участка и вытянул перед собой ноги. — Но ты… дай угадаю… смазываешь себе гайки?

— Да, да, очень смешно, умник. Ты это сам придумываешь? — Подколки — это хорошо. Немного раскрывает МакКриди. Так что то, что он начал шутить — положительный знак. Возможно, это путешествие ещё можно спасти.

Валентайн занимает себя, вытаскивая сигарету, зажимая её между губами, отнимая и возвращая в пачку. За время разговора Вайса с паладином он проделывает это неоднократно, и если МакКриди и считает это странным, то ничего не говорит.

— Но ты пойдёшь с нами, верно? — Вайс покачивает бедром, незаметно пододвигаясь к Дансу, сближая их тела. Прошла всего пара недель, но Валентайн уже изучил Вайса от корки до корки. Он флиртует ради флирта, но сейчас Вайс не просто развлекается. Данс обдумывает идею пойти вместе с ним. — Ты захочешь увидеть меня в действии, — Вайс проводит рукой по лбу, но не заправляет упавшие на глаза волосы в хвост.

— Конечно, — Данс просто не обращает внимания. Да поможет им бог, чтобы так оно и осталось.

Отправляются они вчетвером. Вайс, Валентайн, МакКриди, Данс. Все они разные. Довоенная реликвия, синт, наёмник, солдат в силовой броне. Прямо начало анекдота. У них миссия по очистке от гулей ближайшей станции метро. Вечно гули и метро. Валентайн вспоминает, что при первой встрече с гулями не знал, что с ними делать. Нет, знал — ему хотелось блевать. Но синтетическое тело не позволило. То же чувство было в тот раз, когда Валентайн впервые посмотрел в зеркало и понял, что не был тем, кем себя считал. Воспоминания подсказали, кем он должен был быть. 

Станция разрушена — они всегда в ужасном состоянии, со сломанными турникетами и кучей мусора. Вайс продирается через полуразвалившиеся коробки так громко, как только может. Он наводит много шума, потом останавливается. Проверив пип-бой, он шепчет:

— Десять. 

Валентайн проверяет боеприпасы. У него их достаточно. Просто нужно дождаться решения Вайса. 

— МакКриди, тактика? — вопрос Вайса звучит насмешкой.

— Хочешь их кучей или разрозненно? — ворчит МакКриди. 

— Разрозненно, очень прошу, — голос Вайса — словно патока. Звучит непотребно для парня тридцати пяти лет и 6,3 футов* ростом.

— Тогда сначала стреляю в голову. До тех пор держись позади.

Вайс уже прикрепляет к левому запястью стелс-бой. На правом он носит пип-бой, так что между ними совсем нет пространства.

Тихо (ну, так тихо, насколько это возможно с Дансом) группа протискивается через турникеты и спускается на платформу. Валентайн вынужден схватиться за турникет, чтобы не натолкнуться, как на гонг, на металл брони Данса.

МакКриди крадётся впереди. Тут негде получить преимущество высоты, но Валентайн поставил бы деньги, что, когда начнётся пальба, тот взберётся на вагон метро. Он достаёт свой пистолет, прицеливаясь.

В памяти Валентайна мелькает настоящий Валентайн. То же самое. Нанятый департаментом специалист. Больше ничего. Только пустота. Вместо этого он смотрит, как выпирают рёбра МакКриди, когда он делает вдох.

МакКриди делает вдох и стреляет на выдохе.

Вайс бежит в сторону ближайшего шевелящегося гуля и исчезает.  
Рядом с МакКриди и Вайсом нескладность Данса ещё более очевидна. И даже не из-за металлического корпуса. Его навыки стрельбы не так хороши, как и инстинкты. Он просто открывает произвольный огонь по надвигающейся стае гулей, похоже, не осознавая, что где-то в ближнем бою его новоявленный “послушник”. 

Валентайн стреляет возле вспышек, подсказывающих ему местоположение Вайса. Он пригибается, сбивая кучкующихся гулей. Нужно было проверить, сколько у них стимуляторов, пока они готовились. Сейчас слишком поздно. Трудно не заметить на броне Вайса вмятины от выстрелов Данса. С таким методом боя он не знаком. 

МакКриди уже взобрался на ближайший вагон. Валентайн ощущает некое самодовольство, что не ошибся в своём предположении. Нет риска, что наёмник прострелит Вайсу голову — его выстрелы слишком хорошо продуманы. Кроме того, в этом случае вина легла бы исключительно на него. Он единственный пользуется свинцовыми пулями. 

Последний гуль падает, и Вайс обнаруживается в центре липкой мешанины из тел. Его сердце колотится так быстро, и Валентайн может поклясться, что слышит его стук даже со своего места. Он пытается выпендриваться.

— Блядь, ох, ебать, ха, ХА! — восклицает Вайс.

МакКриди на вагоне опускает оружие, но пока не слезает. Здесь чисто, по крайней мере обеспокоенные гули далеко. Вайс практически подбегает к Дансу, останавливая себя, чтобы не бросится на него. Христа ради.

— Неплохо, да?

— Я… никогда прежде не видел такой тактики. Ты сказал, что был военным?

Вайс продолжает тупить.

— Некоторое время.

Какой пиздёж.

— Необычно, но, полагаю, не стоит спорить с результатом. Возможно, в будущем мне стоит давать какие-то тактические советы перед атакой, — предлагает Данс.

— Эй! — Кричит с вагона МакКриди. Его снайперская винтовка висит за спиной, ремешок лежит на груди. — У тебя проблемы с моим планом, тостер?

Когда Данс поворачивает голову, от его брони исходит несомненный гул.

— Я вряд ли могу назвать это “планом”, наёмник. 

— Хотел бы я увидеть, как у тебя получится лучше. С несущимся напролом Вайсом только такой план и может сработать. 

МакКриди спрыгивает с высоты вниз, на неровную площадку. Большинство людей споткнулись и поранились бы в процессе. У МакКриди это выходит с лёгкостью.

— Значит он перестанет “нестись”. Научится дисциплине. 

Валентайн фыркает. Вот-вот научится.

— Удачи. Желаю всего наилучшего в твоих бесплодных попытках. 

— Синт, никто не просил твоей оценки. 

Данс нарывается. Вот уж "огромная радость" находиться рядом с ним.

— Доверяй или нет, но у меня очень хорошее чутьё на эту ситуацию. МакКриди, вероятно, прав. 

Валентайн прислоняется к стене туннеля, его ботинки промокают от скопившейся на дне воды. Он не может понять, как люди это терпят. Есть намного лучшие места, чтобы продолжить этот спор. Возможно, с виски и сигаретами. Он достаёт свою пачку.   
— Я безусловно прав, — раздражённо говорит МакКриди. Его вклад — в демонстрации своей полезности. Наверное, боялся смотреть, как он продаёт продуктовый талон (-ы, потому что Валентайн знает теперь, что он настолько же часть этого уравнения, как и Вайс. Он позволил парнишке провести у себя ночь) этому закалённому солдату. У кого лучший доступ к оборудованию и рабочей силе, тому — что МакКриди не мог обеспечить. Валентайн знает, кого из этих двоих он порекомендовал бы Вайсу, если бы тот спросил.

Вайс выбирается из воды и возвращается на более сухую часть платформы. 

— Знаете, я прямо здесь. Если вы не забыли. И я не понимаю, почему мы не можем ужиться. — Его руки снова находятся в задних карманах. — Давайте вернёмся в участок. Станцию мы зачистили, а мне бы не помешали новые носки.

Он не ждёт подтверждения, прежде чем возвращается на лестницу. 

_*6,3 фута — приблизительно 193 см._


	4. Подсказка твоему серверу, или в переломный момент.

Они не остаются на ночь в Кембридже, какое облегчение. И паладин Данс не идёт с ними, что ещё лучше. 

Хотя, прежде чем они уходят, Вайс тратит почти два часа, сидя на не сломанном столе, пока Данс стоит прямо перед ним. Они тихо переговариваются. Речь Вайса быстра: иногда предложения короткие и рубленые, иногда — путанные и длинные. В обоих случаях Данс очень мало говорит, но много кивает. Несколько раз Вайс тянется, чтобы коснуться руки Данса. Он не снял своей брони. Может быть, чтобы быть с ним равным, Вайс так и не убирает с нагрудной пластины ошметки гуля.

Валентайн подслушивает, настроив на разговор слуховые сенсоры. Заметив, как тот теребит сигаретную пачку, МакКриди кидает ему зажигалку. Поджёгши одну сигарету, Валентайн с силой затягивается. Он не может чувствовать эффекта никотина, но в дыме есть что-то утешительное. 

Вайс говорит с Дансом о мире перед войной (в общих чертах), говорит о своём пропавшем сыне, но не упоминает Нейта.  
Валентайн не может его винить. Несколько недель назад, когда Вайс, сидя в его кабинете, рассказывал те же сказки, то (в некотором молчаливом смысле) сломался при упоминании своего мужа.

Когда Вайс не пытается прикоснуться к Дансу, то крутит кольцо на пальце.

Пока Валентайн курит, он не может не смотреть на собственную руку, голые пальцы с сорванной “плотью”. Возможно, её повторно использовали на другом синте. Возможно, осталась в мусорном контейнере, когда он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы искать, когда проснулся с воспоминаниями человека и телом синта. Воспоминания о девушке другого Валентайна не помогали. Девушке, которая была так хороша и мила, что он почти решился носить кольцо. Всегда.

Посмотрев на МакКриди, который дремал, прислонившись к стене и вытянув перед собой ноги, Валентайн не видит кольца. Он добавляет этот кусок информации к блоку данных. Переменные сдвигаются между категориями, известными и неизвестными. Прогнозы растут. Вайс рассчитывает, что Валентайн разберётся в этом. 

 

Когда их отряд оставляет Данса за спиной, Валентайн чувствует облегчение, такое же явно заметно на лице МакКриди.

— У него есть другие дела, — пожимает плечами Вайс. — Я сказал, что мы вернёмся.

Валентайн хотел бы, чтобы Вайс прекратил давать обещания, которые не сможет сдержать. 

На пути к Сэнкчуари, на захудалой ферме на окраине города, они втроём уничтожают восьмерых супермутантов. Её жители давно в прошлом. Ну, точнее, эти жители сложены во влажные мешки с мясом, разорванные и изломанные мутантами. Если они собираются здесь переночевать, то тела нужно убрать. 

МакКриди и Вайс справляются самостоятельно. Валентайн этого не показывает, но при виде этих мешков с костями память желудка заставляет его сжаться. С переменным успехом они перетаскивают мешки на нижний этаж. Те с влажным звуком скользят по половицам, оставляя позади красный след.

Валентайн удивится, если по прошествию времени Вайс задаст какие-то вопросы. Появись они шестью часами ранее — и, возможно, могли бы спасти этих людей. Но, с другой стороны, Вайс опоздал на двести лет. 

— Я лучше прослежу на случай, если их друзья решат испортить нам вечеринку. — Валентайн стряхивает пепел на пол. 

Вайс ходит с пепельницей в руке. Сила привычки — раньше полы должны были быть чистыми. На кухне МакКриди удаётся приспособить плиту к заполненному на четверть пропановому баллону и, ей-богу, горелки начинают работать. Валентайн клянётся, что МакКриди готовит количество еды, достаточное для шести человек, а не двух. Потому отбивных из гончей-мутанта остаётся так много, что Валентайн забирает несколько кусков себе. Текстура хорошо ощущается на зубах, пусть он и не может почувствовать вкус. 

— Куда оно… ну, уходит? — спрашивает МакКриди. 

— Ты правда хочешь знать?

— Думаю, нет.

Пока двое мужчин спят наверху, Валентайн лежит на диване, читая старые журналы. Он настраивает свои слуховые датчики на максимум, так что им не особо грозит быть застанными врасплох. Когда удивительно интересная статья об Аннексии Канады подходит к концу, он разочарованно отбрасывает журнал в сторону.

Наверху просыпается МакКриди. До восхода солнца ещё часы. 

Он спотыкаясь спускается вниз по лестнице почти полностью одетый, если не считать ботинок, плаща и шляпы. Так что это не значит, что он пытается сбежать.

— Надеялся, что ты не спишь.

— Одно из необходимых условий для наблюдения, малыш. — Для разговора он снижает настройку датчиков. Иначе МакКриди был бы неприятно громок, пусть его голос и тих. Валентайн устраивается на диване, кладя ноги на подушки и прислонившись спиной к подлокотнику. МакКриди без приглашения усаживается на освободившееся пространство.   
Наклоняется вперёд, опершись локтями о колени. 

— Что здесь происходит?

— Мы направляемся на север, чтобы исследовать…

— Не морочь мне голову. Что происходит? — МакКриди не колеблется. — Мне ничего не говорят, но Вайс изливает душу тому идиоту из Братства. Что он знает? — шипит МакКриди. — Что известно о Братстве парню, который всё это время был закован в кусок льда? А? Зачем доверять Дансу? Зачем доверять _им_?

Валентайн уже догадался, что МакКриди из Столичной пустоши. Братство правило там в течение последних приблизительно двадцати лет, тогда МакКриди несомненно был ещё маленьким ребёнком. Валентайн также не склонен им доверять, не с тем анти-синтовским настроением, которое явно показывал Данс. Здесь, в Содружестве они что-то вроде неизвестной величины. Но то, что до сих пор видел Валентайн, ему не понравилось.

— Почему ты им не доверяешь? 

— Они несут кучу хер… ерунды. О восстановлении мира, о защите людей. Но ничего не делают — им плевать. Сколько времени они расхаживали с важным видом по Столичной пустоши? А? И там не лучше, чем здесь, — МакКриди тянет себя за волосы. — Был один парень, я тогда был просто глупым ребёнком. Он… навещал мою семью. Он не знал Братство, но работал на них, знаешь? Он казался тогда таким взрослым, но, думаю, он был молод. Позже я узнал, что они заставили его принять огромную дозу радиации. Он просто… взял всё на себя, как герой. И что сделало Братство? Приписало очищение воды себе. Написало историю, где героями были они. — МакКриди тяжело вздыхает. — Они не заслужили ни унции моего уважения. Ни чьего-либо.

В темноте Валентайн видит, как опускаются от напряжения плечи МакКриди. Он истратил всю энергию, пытаясь заставить себя услышать. Краткие насмешки и язвительные замечания — с этим МакКриди справляется просто отлично. Но такого рода излияния разочарования? Вытягивают из парня многое. 

Поднявшись, Валентайн направляется на кухню. Он рыщет по полкам, пока не находит помятую банку свинины с бобами. Валентайн разогревает бобы, пока МакКриди в замешательстве смотрит на него, и варит, пока они не начинают кипеть и булькать в кастрюле. Вывалив их в более-менее чистую миску с отбитыми краями, Валентайн, захватив вилку, возвращается к дивану. Он практически пихает миску на колени МакКриди, прежде чем опускается на свою половину дивана. Раньше этот диван целиком принадлежал ему, но в таких обстоятельствах он не против поделиться. 

МакКриди не сомневается в еде — он просто ест, пока Валентайн пытается соблюсти столько комфорта, сколько возможно. Его ноги в сантиметрах от задницы МакКриди, спина прижата к подлокотнику дивана.

— У меня к тебе больше вопросов, чем когда-либо, малыш. Но, думаю, на данный момент хватит. 

МакКриди вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Почему бы тебе не сказать мне вместо этого что-то ещё. — Он засовывает в рот вилку. — Например о том, чем мы занимаемся. 

— Я тебя оцениваю.

Вилка царапает стенку миски.

— Что? — рот МакКриди полон пищи.

— Я помогаю Вайсу с тем, что он хочет сделать. Это конфиденциальная информация. Мы согласились нанять наёмника ради дополнительного ствола. У Вайса есть кое-какие друзья, но лучше будет не впутывать их в это. Так или иначе, я собираюсь решить, наш ли ты человек. 

— Ладно, извини, если мне не нравится мысль быть оцениваемым машиной, — МакКриди практически швыряет миску на журнальный столик. Но не уходит.

— Неважно, нравится она тебе или нет, малыш, — перегнувшись через спинку дивана Валентайн хватает свой плащ, зажигая сигарету зажигалкой МакКриди. — Такова реальность.

— Я знаю, что это имеет отношение к сыну Вайса. Шон, верно? — голос МакКриди становится мрачным. — И не может быть всё настолько секретным, если он разыграл перед Дансом спектакль по пьесе.

Валентайн вздрагивает. 

— Данс не был частью плана. И, поверь мне, дело в большем, чем сын Вайса.

— Ты видел, как я стреляю. Видел мою тактику. Я прошёл твой тест? Или тебе нужно больше данных?

— Я оцениваю не твои навыки стрельбы.

МакКриди упирается головой в спинку дивана. Его глаза начинают закрываться. Даже в темноте Валентайн видит, насколько они голубые. Небо может быть синим даже теперь, в этом разрушенном мире.

— Я хочу помочь. Даже если это не всё. Сын Вайса — достаточная причина.

У Валентайна ещё много вопросов, но сидящий на диване МакКриди снова засыпает. Валентайн снова перенастраивает слуховые датчики.

***

Вайс будит МакКриди, запрыгивая на него сверху и пытаясь забраться под слои рубашек и защекотать. Они как очаровательные школьники из довоенного романа, где существует свободная любовь, а Вайс не платит МакКриди за ошеломляющий талант убивать. Валентайн, возможно, предупредил бы МакКриди, что его ждёт, но результат более забавен.

МакКриди и правда не знает, как отбиваться от его рук. Просто вертится, как ребёнок. И даже если бы он знал, в Вайсе более шести футов и ста семидесяти фунтов. Без шансов. Довольно забавно наблюдать, как МакКриди пытается отбиться от намного большего, чем он парня, начиная сыпать проклятиями и затем резко себя обрывая. Все его “дерьмо”, перерастающие в “блядь” и “отъебись” просто в мгновение затихают. 

— В любом случае, что с этим? — Вайс, воспользовавшись преимуществом в силе, прижимает оба запястья МакКриди к дивану. — Со сквернословием?

— Дал обещание своей жене. В детстве постоянно матерился. На всех. Она это ненавидела, просто ненавидела. Потому я попытался стать лучше, ради нашего сына.

Валентайн наблюдает, как расслабляются на запястьях МакКриди руки Вайса. МакКриди отнимает их и потирает там, где циркуляция приостановилась, восстанавливая ток крови в руках. Костяшки костлявых пальцев до сих пор белые. 

— Где они сейчас? — Вайс отстраняется от него, чтобы достать из заднего кармана сигареты, забыв, что на нём нет штанов, только боксеры. Валентайн бросает ему пачку.

МакКриди перестаёт тереть запястья, наклоняясь к журнальному столику. Он хватает оставшуюся с прошлой ночи миску и идёт к раковине, будто собираясь её помыть. Но в кранах нет воды.

— В Столичной пустоши. В безопасности. 

— Здесь для них небезопасно? — Вайс плюхается на освободившееся на диване место с сигаретой в одной руке и пепельницей в другой.

— Нет, — говорит МакКриди. Он обыскивает каждый шкафчик. Валентайн знает, что единственный выбор — ещё свинина с бобами. Понимает, что МакКриди соскребает остатки с кастрюли. Другого нет.

К тому времени, как МакКриди заканчивает готовить, Вайсу удаётся найти свои штаны, пистолет и упаковку ментат. Валентайн молча курит на диване, обрабатывая новую информацию о МакКриди. Он выкуривает сигарету до фильтра. Можно не беспокоиться об обожжённых пальцах. 

МакКриди женат, но не носит кольцо. Это не необычно. Вайс — что-то вроде исключения, и он вдовец. И всё ещё скорбит, понимает он это или нет. Валентайн закидывает руки на спинку дивана, пуская дым ко второму этажу. В потолке есть отверстие, сквозь которое видно ясное небо. 

Они теряют время, пока ждут еду. Никто, похоже, не беспокоится. Это — часть процесса. Даже Вайс не может работать двадцать четыре на семь. В мире для этого не хватит наркоты. Валентайн не хочет думать о будущем. Вайс был наркоманом до заморозки. Есть все признаки. Но сейчас существует дерьмо и посильнее. Сильнее, чем, возможно, мог представить Вайс, сидя в своём загородном доме с новеньким Мистером Помощником и надёжным мужем-военным. Всё, что может сделать Валентайн — попробовать оказать положительное влияние. Держать подальше от винта, психо и всей остальной химии, которую напридумывали за эти дни.

МакКриди говорит им самим достать себе миски. Он им не мать. Не Валентайну, это точно. Тот приносит три, хотя технически нужны только две. Будто у него из головы вылетело, что Валентайн — синт. Валентайн заметил и это.

Иногда МакКриди думает о нём как о синте, иногда — как о простом человеке. Будто не может решить, что чувствовать. Большинство людей в Содружестве берут на размышления десять минут и выбирают сторону. С нами или против нас. “Нас” — некая расплывчатая категория, к которой почти что принадлежит Валентайн. Потому что не может пройти мимо. Но иногда МакКриди забывается, когда не смотрит непосредственно на Валентайна. 

— Вайс, — зовёт Валентайн, полная миска всё ещё у него в руках. Слева он всё ещё чувствует что-то вроде тепла.

— Гм? — у Вайса полон рот бобов. Он быстро, с трудом проглатывает их. — Да?

— Думаю, ты должен рассказать МакКриди то, что он должен знать.

Вайс улыбается.

— Должен сейчас?


	5. Шаг первый — составить план, и если шаг второй — долго ждать, то не винить никого, кроме себя.

Вайс начинает сначала — может, слишком задолго чем нужно. Но МакКриди уже понял, что Вайс — вроде как тот парень, который любит слушать только самого себя. И, мама дорогая, говорить он умеет. Он рассказывает почти весь свой путь с тех пор, как в 2061 году ему исполнилось восемнадцать и, к ужасу своих родителей, он решил вступить в армию. Валентайн рявкает, что это уже слишком, МакКриди не обязательно знать всё это.

Поэтому Вайс пропускает часть повествования, показывает руками, описывая, каким райским уголком был Сэнкчуари, и практически кажется, что он в 2077 году. Заборчики и море ярких цветов. Как Нейт был уволен — не выставлен с позором, как Вайс около пятнадцати лет назад.

— Он был так чертовски рад ребёнку, Шону. — Он зажигает очередную сигарету.

— Разве ты тоже не радовался?

Валентайн смотрит на него взглядом, который может означать только одно: “тебе не стоило спрашивать”. 

— Да, конечно, — Вайс мнётся. — Я был взволнован. Но Нейт… Нейт из тех, кто был готов отдать всё ради этого. Он ушёл из армии, собирался весь день быть дома. Он так сильно хотел быть отцом, боже, — он сжимает переносицу.

Вайс продолжает: как их заморозили в Убежище, и как они потом оттаяли. Как он проснулся, а Нейт с Шоном на руках кричал. Кто-то в белом комбинезоне тянул ребёнка. Дезориентированный Нейт и Вайс, стучащий по стеклу криокамеры, что удерживала его как в клетке. Он не мог вырваться, и неважно, как сильно старался.

— И этот шрам через всё лицо, — Вайс проводит пальцем вдоль лица. МакКриди уже знакома эта картина.

— Келлог.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Все знают. Первое, чему тебя учат, когда начинаешь брать крышки за убийства — не встречаться с ним. — МакКриди ушёл из Стрелков, и сейчас ему не по себе.

— Ну, Келлог убил Нейта. Выстрелил в голову. Бам! Как скотину. И всё, о чём я могу думать — это должен был быть я. Я должен был взять Шона, когда мы вошли в Убежище. Тогда я бы умер, а Нейт был здесь.

МакКриди выжидает, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, сердце продолжает стучать в груди так, будто пытается вырваться и улететь куда-то — в любую точку мира — где дети будут в безопасности. Он удивится, если Валентайн сможет скрыть беспокойство, судя по тому, как двигаются его глаза.

— Лучше от этого бы не стало.

— Да, блядь, стало бы. — Вайс краснеет, кожа на щеках становится красновато-персиковой. — Я провёл чёртовы недели, пытаясь вспомнить, как правильно стрелять. Пытался найти достаточно грёбаных ментат, потому что их производство остановилось. Их можно было достать в аптеке, знаешь? Купил их, когда выбирал детскую смесь. — взгляд Вайса фокусируется, возвращаясь к реальности. — Нейт бы сразу взялся за дело. Рванулся. Он бы уже насадил голову Келлога на чёртову пику. Дерьмо. Я должен был умереть в тот день.

— Ну, — МакКриди встаёт, протягивая Вайсу руку, — Сейчас мы здесь. Давай вернём твоего сына.

Вайс принимает руку и, поднявшись на ноги, притягивает его в объятия. Целует в висок и бормочет:

— Спасибо.

Но они ещё ничего не сделали.

***

Даже если Вайс решил, что МакКриди будет сопровождать его и Валентайна на охоте за Келлогом, они всё равно идут в Сэнкчуари. Что-то насчёт их “ищейки”. Всю дорогу Вайс болтает ни о чём, хотя по большей части это касается его подвигов со времён выхода из Убежища. Он не говорит давно минувшем — совсем. Это явно больная тема. Или, возможно, слишком больная. Так или иначе, МакКриди это не беспокоит. Ему интересно, как жили люди, когда обломки, лежащие по сторонам улиц, были целыми домами — красивыми и древними. 

МакКриди интересно, возможен ли мир, где дети свободны, еда обильна, а доброта не зависит от крышек.

В абстрактном смысле он понимает, что мир Вайса не мог быть пределом его мечтаний. Поскольку тот самый мир и привел к этому. Наполненному злобой и ненавистью. Злости было достаточно, чтобы страны развязали войну, разрушившую мир для их детей и детей их детей. И так далее.

МакКриди шагает вперёд, связанный обязательствами по рукам и ногам. Вайс рассказывает о первом разе, когда увидел супермутанта, как был испуган, но ещё и взволнован. Ужасы науки приведены в жизнь, но также он считает их и прекрасными. От сущности человека остались только его основные черты.

— Что если мы все так выглядим? Подо всем этим.

— МакКриди был бы только на треть супермутант. Чёрт, возможно, если бы ему дали шанс, он бы даже вырос до размеров нормального человека. — У Валентайна есть привычка выкуривать сигареты до самого фильтра. МакКриди уверен, что он докурил бы до самых своих металлических костей, если бы мог. Когда МакКриди курил, то никогда не заходил так далеко. Он боялся загореться. Вайс часто отказывается от наполовину выкуренной сигареты.

— Ты давно в зеркало смотрелся, Валентайн? Не уверен, что тебе следует осуждать внешность других людей. Тебе шею не сквозит? — подкалывает МакКриди. 

— Не помню, чтобы сказал что-то, осуждающее твою внешность. — Валентайн улыбается с сигаретой во рту.

Когда Сэнкчуари появляется на горизонте, из поселения вылетает большая чёрно-коричневая собака и бежит прямо к Вайсу. МакКриди знает, что собаки достаточно хорошо распознают невраждебность по походке. Это точно пёс Вайса. Хотя собака выглядит так, будто собирается пролететь сквозь Вайса и вылететь с другой стороны, стоит ему вытянуть руку, как та останавливается как вкопанная и ждёт. Вайс опускает руку вниз, и пёс трётся об неё. Вайс просто смеётся:

— Псина, хороший мальчик!

— Ты дал собаке имя “Псина”?  
МакКриди знает, что Вайс — специфичный парень, но бросьте.

Вайс поднимает собаку на руки. В Псине, пожалуй, за семьдесят фунтов*, но Вайса это явно не беспокоит. Он умудряется держать его как ребёнка, и Псина лижет ему лицо. 

— Конечно. Почему нет?

— Ты назвал свою собаку Псиной. — Снова повторяет МакКриди, ведь имя странное, это же очевидно. Должно быть имя Шону давал Нейт, решает МакКриди. Ясно, что Вайсу не стоит доверять подобные вопросы.

— Я знаю! Давайте, пойдём поздороваемся с Престоном.

К счастью, Вайс не несёт Псину на руках всю дорогу до поселения, ставит его, и тот рысью бежит вперёд. Охранные турели Сэнкчуари опознают их как дружественные цели, и они заходят без происшествий.

Город всё ещё лежит в руинах, хотя группа поселенцев очищает один из фундаментов от осколков щебня. Мужчина в рабочем комбинезоне время от времени наставляет их, но в основном разбирает мусор, пока остальные вытаскивают старую, поломанную мебель и разбитые остатки гипсокартона, ища всё, что можно спасти и повторно использовать. 

— Стурджес! — кричит Вайс мужчине в спецовке и машет. Тот только слабо отмахивается в ответ. — Престон! Чувак, дай мне подсказку! Где ты? 

— Здесь! — слышится отклик дальше по улице.

Они заходят в дом, который, по крайней мере, до сих пор имеет четыре стены, но в нём нет окон, а крыша прохудилась, и часть её обрушилась на гостиную. Престон — высокий, почти такой же крупный, как Вайс, но с широкой, открытой улыбкой и только-только начинающими формироваться в уголках глаз морщинками. 

Он пожимает Вайсу руку, потом извиняется, что она грязная. 

— Стурджес пытается спасти электроприборы, но я не самый подходящий человек для этой работы, — он морщит нос. — Однако нужно делать то, что нужно.

— Конечно, — Вайс предлагает сигарету из своей пачки. Престон не отказывается. — Мы не останемся. Теперь, когда дворняга у нас, нужно вернуться в Даймонд-сити.

Престон кивает.

— В сообщении Пайпер говорилось то же самое. У тебя есть идеи, как выследить Келлога?

— У собак чертовски хорошо получается выслеживать, — вмешивается Валентайн. — Чувствую, что он справится. Получше, чем мой нюх. Компоненты повредились. — Он стучит по своему носу.

— Конечно, — Престон поворачивается, и впервые смотрит на МакКриди. — Привет, кажется, нас не представили. Я Престон Гарви, из минитменов. — Он протягивает руку.

МакКриди пожимает её. Если Гарви — друг Вайса, то, вероятно, следует вести себя более дружелюбно.

— Роберт Джозеф МакКриди.

— Блядь, — прерывает разговор Вайс. — Я думал, у тебя нет другого имени. Не говоря уже о двух. Что ты один из тех парней со всего одним именем. Мононим.

МакКриди закатывает глаза.

— Тогда просто продолжай думать, что у меня нет другого имени. Если от этого ты чувствуешь себя лучше. 

— Возможно, буду, — Вайс снова обращается к Гарви. — Просто хотел поздороваться, посмотреть, не нужно ли вам что. 

Стурджес рассказывает о нужном ему барахле, которое не достать в Сэнкчуари, и Гарви с Вайсом берут всё на заметку. Длинными пальцами Вайс вбивает список в свой пип-бой. МакКриди не нравится ощущение закрытого дома, и, когда он выходит наружу, Валентайн следует за ним.

Небо ясное. Достаточно ясное, чтобы МакКриди мог хорошо разглядеть в нём ворон. Его всегда озадачивало, каким разрушенным было то, что выжило. В этом смысле вороны отчасти похожи на людей. Но он ни разу не видел мутировавшую ворону. И видел много мутировавших людей. Его воспоминания блокируют намного большее.

В Содружестве ходили слухи о небольшом поселении Литл-Лэмплайт. Место для забытых детей. Большинство из них оказались там. Оставленные родителями дети, потерянные маленькие мальчики и девочки. МакКриди понял, как они приходят, только когда стал мэром. У каждого ребёнка, что стал его другом и земляком, был свой путь выживания. Искалеченного, сломленного, брошенного ребёнка. Только когда он стал мэром, ему пришлось забирать из тоннелей маленькие тела, так, чтобы их не увидели младшие дети. 

Люси пошла вместе с ним. В первый и все последующие разы. Трясущимися руками он вырыл яму для все ещё кричащего младенца. Ох… боже. Люси держала его. Говорила с ним, укачивала в своих руках. Тогда ей было девять лет. Ему едва исполнилось десять. 

— Поделишься мыслями? — в руке у Валентайна зажжённая сигарета. Он наклоняется, садясь на потрескавшееся крыльцо рядом с МакКриди.

МакКриди пытается заставить себя улыбнуться. 

— Просто думаю о доме. — Если он соврёт, Валентайн обязательно скажет об этом. Так что вместо этого он не говорит всей правды.

Когда Валентайн выдыхает дым, МакКриди пытается втянуть его часть из воздуха. Вообще-то он мог бы закурить. Но обещал. Он бросил курить и сквернословить, правда не вполне мог справиться с выпивкой. И ни на мгновение не пожалел. Это стоило того, чтобы видеть Люси насколько счастливой. И когда появился Дункан — умный, радостный, прекрасный и живой — было похоже, что они вознаграждены за все приложенные усилия. За верность друг другу.

— Нерадостно, должно быть, дома, — замечает Валентайн.

— Скучаю по своему сыну, вот и всё, — МакКриди барабанит пальцами по колену, пытаясь избавиться от скопившегося напряжения. Колени Валентайна терпят куда больше, чем его. В Валентайне ровно шесть футов* роста, один в один. Как и во всех синтах до него, но не после. Теперь их множество форм и размеров. По крайней мере внешне. МакКриди не знает, выглядят ли они под плотью так же, как Валентайн. Вероятно, нет, иначе их было бы очень легко распознать. 

— И по своей жене? — допытывается он. МакКриди позволяет. В конце концов это пришлось бы сказать.

МакКриди качает головой.

— Скучаю каждый день, но по моей вине она мертва. 

Валентайн не соболезнует, просто предлагает сигарету. МакКриди отказывается. 

_*70 фунтов — около 30 кг.  
*6 футов — около 183 см._


	6. Стой на вершине горы и перекрикивай безмолвие.

Они начинают со старого дома Келлога в Даймонд-сити, перерывая вещи в поисках чего-то, на что он мог наложить свои грязные лапы. Псина засовывает влажный нос в ящики и коробки. Он жуёт плюшевого мишку, но скулит и бросает, когда Вайс подносит к его носу сигару.

— Как насчёт этого, парень? Сможешь взять след?

На МакКриди больше одежды, чем когда-либо. Под длинным плащом лишний шерстяной свитер, который дала ему Пайпер. Валентайн видит дополнительный обьём на вздымающихся плечах и груди, хотя МакКриди явно не хочет, чтобы остальные знали, что он действительно надел эту чёртову штуку. На нём свитер. Хорошо, что он надел его. Они будут бегать за Псиной всю ночь, может и дольше. Валентайну не нужен сон. Вайса могут поддерживать препараты. Но МакКриди нужно будет отдохнуть, если след окажется длинным. 

Псина вскидывает уши. Он скребётся лапами в дверь, чтобы его выпустили. 

— И понеслось! — Вайс дёргает защёлку на двери, позволяя Псине бежать.

Он выводит их за ворота, в болота. Псина, хороший мальчик, никогда не уходит слишком далеко вперёд хозяина, двигаясь быстрой рысью, так что Вайс с лёгкостью поспевает. Валентайн идёт медленнее в надежде, что он притормозит, а вместе с ним замедлится и Псина. План работает. Вайсу больше, чем когда-либо нужно поболтать, чтобы заполнить тишину. Он замедляется настолько, чтобы заговорить с Валентайном. 

— Надеюсь, этот план сработает. Если нет, то что тогда?

С момента выхода из города они идут без происшествий. Позади МакКриди держит пистолет наготове. Десятимиллиметровый с глушителем. Умно, наверное, но не особо мощно. Рука Вайса также почти всегда на рукояти пистолета.   
Валентайн выбирает курить, а не возиться с оружием. 

— Пёс его найдёт, я уверен. Или, по крайней мере, приведёт нас к тому, кто сможет найти этого ублюдка. 

Несколько раз на протяжении следа они вынуждены остановиться, чтобы найти для Псины что-то ещё. Ещё сигары, окровавленные тряпки. Они идут полные восемь часов, направляясь куда-то на запад. Они гонятся за заходящим солнцем, но то уходит за линию горизонта.

— Нам нужно остановиться. — Валентайн в свою очередь следил за обоими людьми. Прошли три часа с тех пор, как Вайс в последний раз принимал дозу. Темп МакКриди значительно снизился за последние три четверти мили. Но упрямый ублюдок не признаёт, что устал. Теперь должен вступить Валентайн. Солнце давно в прошлом: они путешествуют со светом пип-боя Вайса и карманного фонаря МакКриди. 

— Не говори, что у тебя кончилась батарея, — ухмыляется МакКриди. 

Валентайн может ответить множеством остроумных реплик, но он оставляет малыша в покое. МакКриди не хочет, чтобы его посчитали слабым. Для наёмника это смертный приговор. И он не слаб: просто ему не хватает преимуществ тех, с кем он путешествует. 

— Вы двое едва видите, куда мы идём. И я не хочу случайно забрести в лагерь супермутантов. Если вам всё равно. 

— А если мы сознательно забредём в лагерь супермутантов? — спрашивает Вайс. 

— Не знал, что ты из тех, кто не может заснуть на матрасе без полдюймового слоя грязи, Вайс.

— Потрясающе. — Вайс переводит внимание на пип-бой, круча кнопки и отмечая их местоположение, прежде чем установить новый маркер. — Там есть признаки жизни, — он указывает на юг. 

В конце концов это оказывается не лагерь супермутантов, а небольшое поселение. На самом деле это просто лачуга с парой высаженных рядом чахлых мутафруктовых деревьев. Прекрасно, кажется, они нашли одно маленькое убежище в Содружестве, откуда не похитили людей, или где нет проблемы диких гулей, или где не хватает воды даже для самих себя. 

Но у них есть только один запасной матрас, а не два. 

— Забирай его, — настойчиво говорит МакКриди Вайсу. — Я вполне неплохо могу спать сидя. 

Эти двое спорят из-за того, кому достанется матрас. Валентайн ждёт снаружи, выкуривая до конца последнюю сигарету. Он втягивает в лёгкие столько дыма, сколько может, выдыхая обратно через ноздри.

МакКриди выходит из лачуги. Он выглядит удивлённым, заметив рядом Валентайна.

— Извини, просто твои глаза.

— А что с ними? — Валентайн бросает фильтр в грязь. Без бумаги невелик шанс подпалить сорняки. 

— Просто забываю, иногда. Если не считать глаз, — МакКриди неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Извини, это было… невежливо.

Валентайн со смехом отмахивается. 

— Теперь ты пытаешься быть вежливым?

— Просто, знаешь, — МакКриди плотно запахивает плащ на груди, пытаясь сохранить тепло. — Я никогда раньше не встречал синта, зная, что он синт. Знаешь? Думал об этом. Много. Пока мы были в пути.

Валентайн молчит. МакКриди должен продолжить. 

— Вы с Вайсом хорошо поладили. Знаешь? Как настоящие друзья. Так что иногда я забываю, что ты синт. Особенно если стою сзади. Когда не вижу твои глаза. 

— Да? — посмеивается Валентайн. — Предпочитаешь смотреть на мою задницу?

МакКриди игнорирует намёк. 

— Хотя у тебя есть личность. Она принадлежит кому-то… другому, верно? Кому-то, кого похитил Институт?

— Очень личный вопрос.

— Я рассказал тебе кое-что довольно личное. — Руки МакКриди не могут залезть глубже в карманы плаща. 

Валентайн не считал большинство его признаний особо личными, но кто он такой, чтобы судить? Возможно, малыш не раскрывается никому. Складывает свои секреты слоями шелухи. Немного объясняет, почему сейчас он так расположен к разговору, тогда как был молчалив первые два дня. Он всё ещё привыкает к звуку собственного голоса.

Валентайн вздыхает.

— Мои воспоминания — довоенные. Голубое небо, забор из штакетника и полицейский участок. Затем я просыпаюсь в Содружестве и одуревший выползаю из мусорки, закованный в чужое тело. Но оно подчиняется мне. Мои воспоминания, моя личность? Столь же стары, как и у Вайса. Так что да, возможно, поэтому мы поладили.

МакКриди не трудится отвечать. Он всё равно валится с ног от усталости.

— Так что нет, Институт меня не похищал. Я добровольно пришёл в старый МТИ*. Хотя теперь я не уверен, что ждал чего-то подобного. 

— Я, — МакКриди запинается. — Этот мир — всё, что я знаю. 

— Он тебе нравится? — глупый вопрос, Валентайн знает, но он предназначен для того, чтобы отвлечь МакКриди, вытянуть из его горла слова. Возможно, МакКриди знает только этот мир, но тот воспитал его лучше, чем большинство.

МакКриди прислоняется спиной к стене лачуги, и та слегка прогибается под его весом. Даже если он собирается спать сидя, ему стоит зайти внутрь. Он позволяет ступням скользить вперёд, съезжая спиной по стене, пока не оказывается задницей на полу. Совершенно по-детски, но действенно.

— Меня не интересуют другие миры. Мне просто нужно выполнить работу. 

В конце концов после того, как МакКриди засыпает, Валентайн садится рядом. Перенастроив внутреннее напряжение, он делает остатки своей кожи максимально тёплыми. В надежде, что МакКриди как-то впитает тепло.

***

Второй день проносится так же быстро, как и первый, граница Содружества всё ближе и ближе. Теперь они достаточно долгое время не видели признаков поселений, следуя по старой дренажной канаве, забитой слежалыми гниющими нечистотами. Следующие за Псиной люди прикрывают носы банданами. Валентайн просто отключает то, что осталось от его обоняния. 

Прилагая усилия, чтобы втянуть в разговор МакКриди, Валентайн начинает с историй о Даймонд-сити, а не о Старом Свете. О даме в синем, которая кое-кого искала, но не пропавшего человека. 

— Итак, моё первое дело с официальным открытием агентства, и снова эта грёбаная кошка. Я думал, что если по-настоящему пущу корни, то в этом месте начнут относится ко мне всерьёз. Но нет, я всё ещё был старым-добрым Валентайном из звериного патруля. Прошло много времени, прежде чем они про это забыли. Почти столько же, сколько ушло у меня, чтобы понять, что стоит брать с людей плату за услуги. 

— Ты раскрывал дела бесплатно? — спрашивает Вайс. — Какая благотворительность!

— Да, но поверь мне, как только я начал просить вознаграждение, то определённо меньше стал гоняться за кошками на деревьях. Правда, пререкания с кошками существуют до сих пор. 

МакКриди протягивает руку и хватает Валентайна за плечо, не давая идти вперёд. Валентайн шаркает ботинками по грязи. Вайс впереди замирает, прежде чем побежать вперёд. 

— Стой! Вайс! Бл… стой! 

МакКриди отпускает Валентайна и бежит за Вайсом. Валентайн уже знает, что это. Он чувствует запах спайки и слышит треск всё ещё искрящейся потёртой проводки. Должно быть похоже на то, когда люди чувствуют в воздухе запах чужого страха или вкус крови. Он знает, почему МакКриди сначала схватил его, а не более импульсивного Вайса. 

Ударив Вайса под колени, МакКриди удаётся сбить в грязь крупного выходца из Убежища. Вокруг них поднимается облако пыли. Псина отскакивает при звуке падения хозяина, но, должно быть, он знает, что МакКриди не представляет угрозы. Дворняга просто продолжает изучать след. 

— МакКриди, какого хера?

— Это штурмотрон, идиот, — рявкает МакКриди, навалившись на Вайса сверху. — Он тебя заживо поджарит. 

— Но взгляни, — Вайс переворачивается с живота на спину, и теперь МакКриди сидит на его груди, оперевшись коленями по обе стороны от ребёр. Держа руку у бедра МакКриди, он выкручивает запястье так, чтобы тот увидел экран пип-боя. — Он не враждебен. 

Псина тычется носом в МакКриди, очевидно желая, чтобы тот слез с его хозяина. Валентайн хочет того же — или чтобы Вайс по крайней мере убрал чёртову руку подальше от талии МакКриди. Господи Иисусе. 

— Нет, он поломан. Я это вижу. Ты нет?

Вайс не отвечает на вопрос.

— Так, значит, опасности нет, правда, Вэл?

Валентайн стоит над ними двумя.

— Верно.

Он хватает МакКриди за воротник плаща, оттаскивая его от Вайса, чтобы они могли продолжить. МакКриди слишком горд, чтобы не сопротивляться — хотя бы чуть-чуть, так что он демонстративно пинает кусок битого бетона, как только оказывается на ногах.

Вместе они осторожно приближаются к штурмотрону. Следующий за Валентайном МакКриди не прекращает вертеть в руках пистолет, теребить ремень винтовки, отвороты плаща. Он состоит из нервных телодвижений и бурлящей тревоги.

Нижняя половина штурмотрона раздроблена, обнажив перепутавшиеся и истекающие хладагентом провода. Искры гаснут, как старые звёзды. Взгляд, неспособный сфокусироваться, беспорядочно мечется между тремя мужчинами. У штурмотронов никогда не бывает силиконового покрытия, искусственной, почти настоящей кожи синтов. И ничего неотличимого от плоти, как у третьего поколения. Ничего из этого странного мрачного дерьма. Но тем не менее МакКриди чувствует себя рядом с ним некомфортно. Почти так же, как и Вайс. 

Штурмотрон бормочет о предательстве и что его бросили. О том, что его системы меркнут. Что он служил как положено, соответствовал всем параметрам. Что приближается к дисфункциональности. Он знает, что умирает. Он произносит имя Келлога.

Вайс лупит его прикладом лазерного пистолета до тех пор, пока жёлтый “глаз” в центре головы не чернеет. Раздается треск, и при очередном ударе трещина толщиной с волос лопается.

— Так гуманнее, — говорит Вайс,вытаскивая пачку сигарет. Сначала он предлагает её Валентайну, будто это ему нужно успокоить нервы. Вайс и Валентайн стоят в длинной тени сломанного штурмотрона, ожидая, пока закончатся сигареты. МакКриди не перестаёт дёргаться. 

На закате остатки цивилизации снова начинают проступать сквозь редкие деревья. Вайс и Валентайн знают это место. Форт-Хаген. У них есть, к каким воспоминаниям возвратиться. Валентайн хватает МакКриди за плечо, мешая ему подойти слишком быстро.

— До того, как турели меня засекут, ещё больше трёх ярдов. — МакКриди кажется почти что заскучавшим. Чем дальше они уходят от штурмотрона, тем меньше он волнуется. Вайс занят бесполезным делом — заряжает и разряжает лазерный пистолет, щелчками открывая и закрывая магазин. 

Но потом Вайс перестаёт бездельничать, оттягивая их всех ещё на несколько ярдов назад и удерживая Псину за ошейник, пусть тот и не собирается бежать. 

— Он тут. Ублюдок, который забрал моего сына, тут, — цедит он сквозь зубы. 

— Да, — Валентайн стягивает с плеча сумку, начиная доставать то, что может им пригодиться. — Нужно быть готовыми к перестрелке. 

Он вынимает стимуляторы из сумки и перекладывает их в карман плаща, где они будут более доступны. 

— Так что дайте мне достаточно пространства, — МакКриди снимает со спины винтовку, дважды проверяя, заряжена ли она. Конечно, да. — И я сообщу, как мы будем действовать дальше.

Вайс уже прикрепляет к запястью стелс-бой. 

— Погоди, — МакКриди возвращается на позицию на границе линии огня турели. Валентайн может сказать, что он отлично соблюдает дистанцию. Грёбано точно. — Сколько у тебя этих штук, Вайс?

— Четыре. Ну, минус этот, три. — он поднимает руку. Стелс-бой пристёгнут, но ещё не включен. 

— Не трать их тут впустую, — МакКриди припадает правым глазом к прицелу, закрывая левый. — Снаружи мы с Валентайном можем справиться вдвоём. 

— Неужели, малыш? — Валентайн держит карабин наготове. 

— Синты. Как только я уничтожу турель, одни пойдут на разведку. Другие — в сторону, откуда вылетела пуля. 

— Итак, ты теперь эксперт по поведению синтов? Возможно, Институту следует подумать о том, чтобы тебя нанять, — тон Валентайна означает, что он шутит. — Вероятно, они могут себе позволить получше тебя кормить.

— Мне не нужна инструкция, чтобы понять тебя, Валентайн, — МакКриди неуверенно хмыкает. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты расстрелял тех, что побегут к нам. Сначала тех, что ближе. Я работаю с конца. Встретимся где-то в середине.   
МакКриди поднимает винтовку, целясь в турель.

Валентайн задаётся вопросом, как именно МакКриди это выяснил. Он надеется, что они проживут достаточно, чтобы об этом поговорить.

— Три, два, один… — МакКриди спускает курок. 

_*Массачусетский Технологический Институт._


	7. Предупредительный выстрел с другой стороны твоей тесной связи.

Коридоры Форта слишком узки, чтобы управляться с винтовкой. По большей части МакКриди приходится использовать пистолет. Это хороший пистолет — тихий, сильно модифицированный, но он по-прежнему стреляет только десятимиллиметровыми патронами. Сорок четвёртый калибр был бы лучше, но у него нет крышек на такую пушку. Или на патроны для неё.

Валентайн и Вайс делают почти всю работу, зачищая залы. Побеждённые синты обеспечивают им бесперебойный источник питания для пистолета и карабина. В каждой комнате стоит затхлый запах электричества и пепла. МакКриди думает о Валентайне. Каково лично уничтожать синтов, которые и похожи, и непохожи на него. Испытывает ли Валентайн те же чувства, что и МакКриди, когда в людей попадают его патроны .308 калибра. В их горла, в центр черепа, сквозь мясистые тела, вылетая насквозь с другой стороны. Иногда это гордость, которую он ощущает потому, что насилие — навык, который он оттачивал с тех пор, как впервые взял в руки оружие. Он был так молод. Иногда это страх, потому что МакКриди знакомы запахи разложения.

Он сказал Люси, что был солдатом. Чем старше он становится, тем тяжелее верить, что она умерла думая, что это была правда. За кого бы он боролся? В этом мире не осталось справедливого знамени.

Даже притом, что стреляют в основном Вайс и Валентайн, МакКриди постоянно раздает указания, где стоять и когда стрелять. Когда сквозь дверной проём прорываются слишком много синтов, он кричит Вайсу включить стелс-бой. Тому не нужно повторять дважды: он щёлкает переключателем и с дрожью растворяется.

— Ты уверен, что так лучше, малыш? — громко кричит Валентайн. Его металлические пальцы двигаются с идеальной точностью, не глядя докладывая в карабин ещё заряды.

МакКриди выкрикивает в ответ:

— Ты согласился, что я создан для этой работы! — скользнув за тяжёлый опрокинутый стол, МакКриди уклоняется от лазерного огня. Какой бы робот в него не стрелял, судя по хриплому смеху Вайса он уже проиграл. 

— Это было два дня назад, — Валентайн высовывается из-за картотеки, которую использовал как укрытие, чтобы выстрелить в другого потрёпанного синта, чья голова взрывается, обнажая микросхемы. — Я всегда оставляю за собой право передумать!

МакКриди улыбается. В комнате не так много места. Не потрудившись снять с груди ремешок винтовки, он просто разворачивает её в руках. Прислонив оружие к столу, он быстро прицеливается. Он только выжидает достаточно, чтобы заметить мерцание Вайса, прежде чем выстреливает новому синту в грудь, разрывая охлаждающую трубку. 

— Напомни мне никогда не злить тебя, малыш. 

— Даже не мечтай.

Вайс расстреливает последнего синта в комнате. Стелс-бой ещё работает, так что Валентайн и МакКриди бегут за призрачной фигурой мужчины, которого там нет.

***

Они видят Келлога через стекло. Слышат через динамик. Его голос дразнит Вайса, говоря, что он, должно быть, долбаная фруктовая ледышка, раз зашёл настолько далеко. Полный решимости найти своего ребёнка. Возможно (только возможно) в итоге это станет концом Келлога. 

Лицо Вайса становится персиково-красным, румянец ползёт вверх по шее, щекам, под однодневной чёрной щетиной. МакКриди не сомневается: Вайс Келлога надвое порвёт. Слухи о Келлоге копились в Содружестве годами. Вишну Вайс сумел скопить столько же за несколько месяцев.

МакКриди выбрал сторону. Не только потому, что Вайс ему платит. А потому что МакКриди знает: он бы сделал для Дункана тоже самое, и даже больше.  
Прежде чем Вайс слетает по следующему лестничному пролёту в казармы, МакКриди хватает его за плечо. 

— Подожди, план. 

— Он там, чёрт побери! Я должен добраться до него, должен! — рычит Вайс. МакКриди не нужно видеть его глаза, большие, тёмные и пустые. Он принимал дозы ментат всё с меньшим и меньшим промежутком, почти опустошив жестянку. Сегодня никто не смог его остановить. Ни МакКриди, ни Валентайн не пытались. 

— Слушай, Вайс, сфокусируйся на секунду.   
МакКриди прекрасно знает, проблема для Вайса в данный момент не в сосредоточенности. Ну, да, но огромная его часть сосредоточена на Келлоге и ничём ином. Неспособность Вайса ясно мыслить не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. МакКриди проработал с достаточным числом наркоманов, чтобы знать, что здесь толку не будет. Но он может состряпать что-то, что не позволит им умереть. Мёртвые, они никогда не найдут Шона. МакКриди никогда не спасёт Дункана. — Я поднимусь по лестнице.  
Вайс готов его ударить. Если он это сделает, МакКриди мертвец

— Те большие стеклянные перегородки в той комнате, так? Они раздвижные. Валентайн опустит переключатель, как только ты окажешься в зале с Келлогом. — МакКриди оглядывается на Валентайна, успокаиваясь, когда детектив кивает, поняв план. — Мне будет намного легче стрелять оттуда. И слушай, слушай, — он потирает руку Вайса, чтобы удержать его с ними.

Вайс рискует унестись в бесконечность, где Валентайн и МакКриди никогда не смогут снова его найти. Они не могут позволить этому случиться. Маккриди лезет в свою сумку, отыскивая до сих пор оставшиеся стимуляторы. Он передаёт все четыре Валентайну. В этих обстоятельствах он не доверит их Вайсу. 

— Ты оставил себе, малыш? — от него не утаивается беспокойство в голосе Валентайна. 

— Делай свою работу, и мне они не понадобятся, — отмахивается МакКриди. Но хорошо, что кто-то действительно за него переживает. Это… этого не случалось уже некоторое время. — Келлог знал, что мы придём. Но он не думает, что нас трое. Он видел двоих. А достаточно долго — только одного. Извини, это должен быть ты, развалюха.

— Уверен, что справлюсь. 

— У Келлога на запястье тоже есть стелс-бой. Я видел. Он почти наверняка активирует его перед перестрелкой. Вайс, ты тоже должен использовать свой. Как только перегородка откроется, я займусь синтами, Валентайн просто должен отвлекать их достаточно долго, чтобы я смог стрелять — это сработает. Вайс не подпустит Келлога, так что пусть лучше эти два идиота играют в прятки, пока синты не будут уничтожены. 

— Понял, Вайс? — подталкивает Валентайн. У него нет замечаний по поводу стратегии. МакКриди дышится чуть легче. Это хороший план. Он сработает. Должен сработать. 

— Вперёд, — Вайс хватает Валентайна за запястье и тянет его к казармам.

Вздохнув, МакКриди бегом возвращается наверх, ища лучшее место между гудящих генераторов, где можно спрятаться. Пока он ждет, потрескивание электричества притупляет сознание. Ни один синт не смотрит на него. Келлог продолжает говорить в микрофон, насмехаясь или восхищаясь преследующим его Вайсом. 

Вайсу и Валентайну требуется несколько минут, чтобы попасть в центр управления. МакКриди начинает контролировать дыхание. Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. На своей позиции в проходе он бесполезен, пока Валентайн не откроет перегородку. Всё, что МакКриди может сделать — это слушать и ждать.

Акустическая система всё ещё работает, хотя Келлог больше не держит передатчик. Вайс кричит, его голос полон сдерживаемых слёз и гнева. Ответы Келлога уничижительны. Он будет бороться, стрелять и бороться. Но также он и смирился с неизбежным фактом. Отцовский гнев неукротим.

Когда всё закончится и, если он останется жив, МакКриди попросит надбавку. Хотелось бы надеяться, Вайс хорошо заплатит, или МакКриди соберёт с его изуродованного тела всё, что можно продать. Крышек, вероятно, будет мало, но он больше не может медлить. Дункан умирает.

— Через сотню лет, когда я сдохну, — рычит Вайс. Его голос рвётся сквозь акустическую систему, разносясь по Форту. — Я буду молить бога отправить меня в ад, чтобы там я мог убить тебя снова, мразь.

Вайс первым активирует стелс-бой. Келлог только через мгновение. И они исчезают.   
МакКриди отдалённо, словно по радио может слышать царящий хаос, наблюдая за ним через толстое стекло.

Валентайн делает первый выстрел в голову ближайшего синта. Достаточно, чтобы ранить, но не убить. Не имея другой цели, синты направляют лазеры на детектива, шагая к нему. Валентайн опускает карабин, пытаясь прорваться между двух синтов к консольной панели. МакКриди надеется, что он знает правильный переключатель. Он бы поставил на то, что у Валентайна что-то вроде… синтетического чувства электроники и способности быстро определить верную кнопку. 

Ударив кулаком по консоли, Валентайн бежит дальше, пока не оказывается позади другой панели. У противоположной стены помещения видны огни лазерных выстрелов, но никаких тел. Келлог и Вайс стреляют в призраков.

Стекло начинает опускаться, по мнению МакКриди слишком медленно. Но он настраивается, располагаясь на линии выстрела. Он должен выстрелить первым. Синт неподалёку от Валентайна собирается бросить гранату. Нет. МакКриди целится в дальнего синта, надеясь, что успеет выстрелить до того, как робот бросит гранату. 

Он не успевает. Граната летит до того, как МакКриди успевает прицелиться под опускающимся стеклом. Он нажимает на курок, точно взрывая голову синта. Выстрел выдаёт его, и МакКриди кричит Валентайну бежать. Но тот окружён. Вокруг нет свободного пространства. Стимуляторы в его кармане.

Граната взрывается. Импульсная. Она также сбивает ближайшего синта. Нет, нет, нет. 

Остался только Келлог. Вайс постепенно становится видимым, он не отстаёт. В голове Келлога сквозное отверстие. Но он не падает. Он ведь не синт? Да? МакКриди не знает. Вайс бросается на Келлога. Валентайн всё ещё не двигается.

МакКриди оставляет свою винтовку, сейчас она не поможет. Вайс кричит и наносит удары, его огромная рука цепляется за дыру в лице Келлога, разрывая плоть. Келлог кричит как умирающий зверь. Он и есть умирающий зверь. Если МакКриди продолжит смотреть, то его стошнит.

Валентайн. Валентайн. Валентайн.   
Вайс не молчит, и влажные звуки, с которыми он избивает обмякшее тело Келлога, продолжаются. 

Валентайн неподвижен. Его глаза тёмные.   
То, что должно считаться зрачком, огромно, покрывая почти всю поверхность глаз, обычно ярко-жёлтых. Стимуляторы. На него подействуют стимуляторы. МакКриди уверен. Они действуют на всех синтов старше первого поколения. Обыскивая карманы Валентайна, МакКриди не может нормально дышать. Сердце бьётся в грудной клетке, руки, пытающиеся найти шприцы, дрожат. Схватив два, он раскрывает первый. Но не знает, куда его воткнуть. 

Вайс всё ещё кричит. Келлог тих. 

МакКриди сжимает стимулятор в зубах, руками разрывая рубашку Валентайна. От резкого рывка пуговицы отлетают, стуча по полу. Найдя неповреждённый участок кожи на правой стороне груди Валентайна, покрывающий живот и бедро, МакКриди, надеясь на лучшее, втыкает иглу. Потом вторую дозу. Он держит ладонь на груди Валентайна, где должно было бы располагаться сердце. Кожа удивительно мягкая и тёплая. Он может чувствовать вибрацию снова начинающих функционировать компонентов, столь же чёткую и явную, как сердцебиение, вздымающиеся и опускающиеся лёгкие.

Становится легче дышать, когда глаза Валентайна снова становятся яркими и золотыми. Валентайн в порядке, он в порядке. 

Вайс больше ничего не говорит. Но иногда всхлипывает: “Нейт, Нейт”.

— Келлог? — спрашивает Валентайн, возможно, забыв тот факт, что лежит головой у МакКриди на коленях. МакКриди прижимает кончики пальцев к дыре на шее Валентайна. Некоторое время он задавался вопросом, на что это похоже. Он касается проводов, запоминая бугристость и текстуру неоднородной изоляции. Валентайн его не останавливает.

— Мёртв, я уверен.

— Вайс долго в таком состоянии?

Они всё ещё не встают, пережидая шторм эмоций Вайса.

— Минут шесть или семь. Не думаю, что нам стоит его тревожить.

Валентайн поворачивает голову, предоставляя МакКриди лучший доступ к своему горлу. МакКриди признаёт интимность жеста. Он продолжает касаться, слишком боясь затянуть это. Но он хочет запомнить.

— Думаю, ты прав, Роберт, — вздыхает Валентайн. Сорвавшийся с его губ звук — признак или удовольствия, или усталости. — Он сам справится. В конце концов. 

Они ждут, пока крики Вайса не стихнут до еле слышных рыданий. МакКриди ещё долго не может убрать руки от горла Валентайна после того, как детектив запахивает края рубашки, теперь лишенной пуговиц. Он задаётся вопросом, должен ли теперь называть Валентайна “Ник”, если тот назвал его “Роберт”. И что это будет означать — завтра, сегодня вечером, через час, через двадцать секунд, пока они стоят и пытаются осмыслить, что сделал Келлог и что сотворит в отместку Вайс.

Они медленно поднимаются с земли, и МакКриди протягивает руку Валентайну, чтобы помочь ему встать. Остановившись в трёх футах* от Вайса, они выжидают, пока тот признает их. И в конце концов узнаёт, вытирая нос рукавом рубашки и рвано дыша. Его взгляд неподвижен. Устремлён только на труп перед ним. Его лазерный пистолет, кулаки, грудь — всё покрыто кровью Келлога.

— Шон в Институте, — наконец говорит Вайс. — Я должен туда попасть.

— Мы разберёмся, — Валентайн заговаривает первым.

— Кто-то должен знать дорогу, — добавляет МакКриди. Он всё ещё чувствует тепло прижатого к нему тела Валентайна. 

Вайс засовывает окровавленную руку в труп Келлога, вытаскивая кусок металла.

— Он нашпигован подобным дерьмом. — Кусок не вытаскивается целиком, за ним тянется налипшая плоть. — Полон институтской херни.

— Я их вытащу. Так или иначе это может нам помочь, — предлагает Валентайн. Он зажигает сигарету, пытаясь передать её Вайсу. Тот берёт, белая бумага окрашивается красным. — Роберт, почему бы тебе не вывести Вайса подышать свежим воздухом? — он прикуривает вторую сигарету, оставляя её себе.

— Да, конечно, — МакКриди протягивает Вайсу руку, надеясь, что тот примет её, а не попытается оторвать. — Заодно отмоем тебя.

МакКриди и Вайс оставляют Валентайна копаться в костях Келлога и его личных вещах. Никто не знает, где Институт. И их лучшее преимущество порвано на куски. МакКриди ни на мгновение не осуждает действия Вайса. Он поступил бы также.  
Снаружи солнце уходит за горизонт, поджигая мир настолько, насколько хватает глаз МакКриди. Он знает, что оно дальше, чем видит Вайс, даже без кровавой дымки перед глазами. В этот момент вроде как правильно держать Вайса за руку на случай, если он попытается убежать.

Небо темнеет. Но искусственно, а не из-за блеска заходящего солнца. Над ними словно летит супермутант-бегемот. Гигантский баллон из ткани и металла. Воздушный корабль, не похожий ни на что, что раньше видел МакКриди. Но напоминающий многое, что он видел раньше. Начиная с того, как вышел на поверхность в шестнадцать и ходил по земле, по миру, за который боролся другой подземный мальчик, не знающий ничего лучшего, и за который должна была бороться армия. У МакКриди сводит живот.  
МакКриди не нужно слышать объявление, разносящееся по Пустоши, которая действительно никогда не станет его домом. Но голос быстро рвётся сквозь пространство:

“Мы — Братство Стали”.

_*3 фута — около 90 см._


	8. Перестройся на незаконченные дела.

— Я возвращаюсь в Кембридж, — цедит Вайс сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Его не отговорить.

Они расположились на станции Оберленд. Трудолюбивые минитмены выплатили дивиденды горячей едой, которую не пришлось готовить МакКриди, и тремя чистыми матрасами. Поселенцы уже установили сторожевую турель, потому услуги “синта” не требуется. От Валентайна не укрывается презрение, но он тут же прощает его. Он давным-давно отказался от обид.

Валентайн таскает еду с края тарелки МакКриди. Но только потому что знает: у МакКриди её достаточно, чтобы прихватить, если захочется, и во второй, третий или четвертый раз. Кроме того это хороший повод сидеть рядом с ним. От огня тепло, но МакКриди не отталкивает его. Пока они едят, он расслабляется, их плечи касаются друг друга. 

— А как же Институт? — МакКриди грызёт жареного болотника.

— Братство должно быть здесь из-за него, так? — Вайс обхватывает руками поджатые ноги. Он давно закончил есть, проглотив ровно столько, чтобы поддержать силы. Ментаты притупляют аппетит, но как и любой наркоман он знает, что иногда должен заставлять себя поесть. Насколько может сказать Валентайн, Вайс не потерял в весе. — Я собираюсь посмотреть, что знает паладин Данс. Вы двое должны поговорить с Пайпер, она — наши глаза и уши. — В таком тоне приказ Вайса звучит как вежливое предложение. 

Валентайн кивает. Его план тоже включал в себя Пайпер. Но полностью исключал Братство. У него предчувствие, что МакКриди думал точно также. Если отсылать Вайса одного за Дансом, то это никуда их не приведёт. Эти двое вместе? Рано или поздно пороховая бочка рванёт. И из них двоих сломленным и обожжённым будет Вайс. 

— Стоит начать с Пайпер. Братство вовлекать только в случае необходимости. 

— Нет. — Вайс, отряхиваясь, поднимается. — Мы разделимся. Сейчас. Сделайте это. Я ухожу.

— Вайс, темно будет ещё часов восемь. — День слишком короток, и солнце только зашло. Им стоит по крайней мере переночевать в лагере. 

— Вы, парни, можете остаться до утра. Но полицейский участок не так далеко. — Вайс проверяет магазин пистолета. Должно быть, увиденное его удовлетворяет, потому что он снова защёлкивает его. — Буду скрываться всю дорогу, доберусь задолго до рассвета. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

МакКриди не задаёт вопросов, просто жуя ужин и пытаясь не возражать. В то время как Валентайн оценил бы их, идея МакКриди, возможно, состоит в том, чтобы просто забить. Этот спор неразрешим.

— Эй, Псина, — зовёт Валентайн. — Береги своего идиота-хозяина. Мне не нужно ещё одно дело о пропаже человека.

Пёс ничего из этого не понимает, но он лает в ответ, радуясь, что на него обратили внимание.

Валентайн тоже встаёт, чтобы обнять Вайса до того, как он уйдёт. Этот план пиздецки ужасен, но это — выбор Вайса. Вайс — человек, проживший всю жизнь, убеждая других людей, что он знает больше их. Возможно, старые воспоминания Валентайна делают его таким подозрительным. Много часов с прокурорами, закрывающими его дела, дотошное изучение отчётов и засаженные за решётку плохие парни. И по другую сторону комнаты — защитники, пытающиеся опровергнуть результаты работы — его работы. Валентайн никогда не спрашивал, на какой стороне выступал Вайс. Он не уверен, что хочет знать. 

МакКриди отставляет тарелку, чтобы похлопать Вайса по плечу. Вайс пожимает ему руку, подтаскивает ближе и обнимает, уткнувшись носом в волосы МакКриди, бормочет нечто невразумительное даже для улучшенного слуха Валентайна. Валентайн знает, что не должен чувствовать этот маленький укол ревности, но чувствует.

Вайс уходит и вместе с собакой скрывается во тьме ночи.

— Я собираюсь выкурить ещё одну перед сном, — Валентайн демонстративно вытаскивает пачку. — Хотя невежливо курить там, где едят люди. 

Вдвоём они выходят из лачуги идут к границе поселения. Валентайн замечает слепое пятно в поле зрения охранной турели. Ему не нужны лишние заботы, хоть и незначительные, вроде тех, что за ним наблюдают. Они привлекли много внимания. И это совсем не из-за его последней сигареты. Валентайн убирает пачку обратно в сумку.

— С ним всё будет хорошо? — спрашивает МакКриди. 

Он предполагает, что Валентайн — эксперт по Вишну Вайсу, раз знает его дольше.

— Если бы что-то здесь могло его убить, то это бы уже произошло.

— Да, да, я думаю, — МакКриди пинает кусок грязи.

— О, чёрт.

Валентайн тянется вперёд более мягкой рукой. Не менее механизированной или странной, но более мягкой, и кладёт её на щёку МакКриди. Он думал об этом некоторое время. О повторяющейся заботе, которую они приняли так легко. Еда, тепло и стимуляторы. Такие простые вещи кажутся несущественными. Но Валентайн — не простой человек. Не такой, какими люди считают синтов. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что он вообще не человек, но никогда не позволял другим диктовать, кто он. Но, возможно, в доводе, что он никогда не будет человеком, есть доля правды, потому что в одном синтетическом мозгу пульсируют две жизни. Но обе говорят, что это то, чего он хочет. Положить руку на щёку Роберта, чувствовать сквозь кожу пульс его жизни, как тогда, в Форте, когда Роберт не мог не коснуться его шеи. Также и сейчас. Попытка узнать, как живёт другой.

Светлые глаза Роберта медленно закрываются, он наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к руке Валентайна. Это просто. Они влюблены, но это не опасно. Потому что они не сопротивляются. 

— Роберт? 

Он снова открывает глаза.

— Да, Ник?

Наклонившись, Валентайн прижимается губами ко рту Роберта, теперь уверенный, что он не отстранится. Ни затуманенный взгляд Роберта, ни то, как его кулаки сжимаются на отворотах плаща Валентайна, будто он собирается втиснуться внутрь и впитать тепло теплоэлементов. В темноте они целуются неторопливо и уверенно. Валентайну жаль, что он не может закрыть глаза. Но взгляд продолжает проникать за оболочку тьмы. Он мог бы отключить их, заслонить свет расширенным зрачком, но хочет понаблюдать, как выдыхает при поцелуе Роберт. Чувствовать, как он приподнимается на цыпочки, пытаясь встретить его. Есть нечто идеальное в его простоте.

— Давно об этом думаешь? — хмыкает Валентайн. 

Роберт смеётся.

— Не так долго, я не думал. Хотя мне понравилось. Совсем не похоже на сосание бочки с хладагентом.

— Ты и правда знаешь, как польстить мужчине. — Валентайн не сердится. Ничуть. Он продолжает водить пальцем по скуле МакКриди чуть выше того места, где начинается щетина. — Нам пора возвращаться. Тебе нужно спать.

— Дай нам минутку, ладно? — Роберт снова целует его так долго, как может, прежде чем с улыбкой отстранится. 

Они бок о бок идут обратно к лачуге, их руки при ходьбе задевают друг друга. Сейчас, наверное, не лучший момент говорить о будущем. Честно говоря, Валентайн не очень хорошо его представляет. Вайс, возможно, не лучшая телега, чтобы цеплять лошадей, но он единственный одержимый идеей человек в постапокалиптической жизни Валентайна. Он не сомневается, что в конце концов Вайс сделает верный для Содружества выбор. В то время как он волнуется, какое влияние на него окажет Данс, Валентайн уверен, что Вайс — не такой грёбаный идиот. Так что сейчас им нужно думать о завтрашнем дне.

— Поэтому завтра утром отправимся в Даймонд-сити. Наверстаем ситуацию с Пайпер.

МакКриди кивает, снимая плащ, чтобы укрыться им на ночь. Валентайн ничего не хотел бы больше, чем забраться к нему и согреть, но матрас узкий, а поселенцы уже и так напряжены его присутствием. Иногда он забывает, что у жителей Даймонд-сити было много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к его серебрянной дырявой коже. Здесь, на окраине, синты бывают только двух типов, и ни одному из них не рады. Так что забраться в постель к традиционно красивому, пусть и достаточно тощему наёмнику — не лучшая идея. Но Валентайн думает о нём, когда переходит в спящий режим. 

***

У шайки Стрелков впереди уж точно нет никаких преимуществ. Только, возможно, ни МакКриди, ни Валентайн не были так внимательны, как должны были, петляя между узкими переулками, пытаясь избежать боя на обратном пути в Даймонд-сити. Старые улицы Бостона могут предать в любой момент и при любых условиях. Они должны были знать это лучше. 

Всё могло быть хуже. Просто у МакКриди не было шанса разработать план и пристрелить хотя бы одного из Стрелков до того, как те открыли огонь. И МакКриди тяжело дышит позади выстроившихся в ряд шлакоблоков строительного проекта, которому не суждено было подойти к концу.   
— Слушай, Валентайн, тебе, возможно, стоит кое-что знать. —У МакКриди выходит унять дрожь в руках как раз тогда, когда в бетон врезается шквал пуль. — Вероятно, некоторые из этих парней могут меня знать. 

— Блядь, — бормочет Валентайн. У них нет на это времени. — Есть ещё что-то, чем ты хочешь поделиться? — по звуку разрезаемого воздуха он пытается вычислить местоположение Стрелка с плазменной винтовкой, прижавшись спиной к укрытию из шлакоблоков. 

— Я объясню позже, хорошо? Когда они не будут пытаться нас убить.

— Воистину. Потому что из того места, где я сижу, съежившись от страха, это звучит так, словно ты может быть, а может быть и нет, лично оскорбил самую опасную, пиздецки садистскую группу наёмников в содружестве. Со своей стороны я переживаю, что нам пиздец. 

МакКриди внезапно высовывается из-за баррикады и быстро стреляет дважды. Разумеется, ему было бы достаточно и одного. Валентайн улавливает только слабое бульканье, когда стрелок умирает. Жестоко. Валентайн высовывается из-за укрытия, трижды стреляя — этого должно быть достаточно. Но никто не падает, чёрт. 

Через барьер летит граната, приземляясь у них за спиной, и они бегут. МакКриди кидается в одну сторону, Валентайн в другую. От взрыва в воздух взлетает мусор, но они всё ещё бегут. МакКриди приканчивает Стрелка, которого глупо оставил в живых Валентайн.

Остальных перестрелять легче. В зависимости от того, кто делает выстрел, у них в груди или горле появляются дыры. Выстрелы в голову конечно недурны, но и дислокация МакКриди впечатляет. Валентайна больше тревожит, что они скорее упадут замертво, нежели нарисуют шедевр. 

Когда стрельба залпом стихает, Валентайн наконец позволяет себе расслабиться. Его напряжённые плечи опускаются, хватка на лазерном карабине слабеет.

Шляпа на голове МакКриди съехала набок, из под неё свисают пряди пепельно-русых волос. На лице пятна крови. У Валентайна уходит мгновение, чтобы понять, что МакКриди ранен. Не сильно, просто в нос и щёки впились кусочки камня и пластика. Должно быть, от гранаты.

— Это, кстати, твоя вина, — Валентайн хлопает по нагрудному карману — воспоминания требуют сигарету, чтобы успокоить нервы. — Теперь. Тебе стоит объясниться, МакКриди.

МакКриди сначала поправляет шляпу, потом стряхивает с плаща пыль, и наконец протягивает Валентайну руку. Пусть жест и слишком сентиментален, Валентайн хочет стереть с его лица кровь. Вместо этого он протягивает ему платок из кармана.

Не зная, что делать с платком, МакКриди просто безвольно держит его в руках, ожидая, что Валентайн начнёт первым.

— Говори.

— Я больше не один из них, — говорит в свою защиту МакКриди. — Но это моё дело, понимаешь? Не ты только что ушёл из Стрелков.

— Больше ни один из них, — издевательски передразнивает Валентайн. — Ты просто утырок, вот ты кто. Не думал поделиться этой информацией? 

— Нет, — рявкает МакКриди. — Не думал. Это моё личное дело, и я сам о нём позабочусь.

— Изо всех врагов, которых мы встречаем, ты умудрился насолить грёбаным Стрелкам?

МакКриди просто пытался защитить свою задницу и крышки. Иначе, блядь, сказал бы что-то раньше.

— По… неважно. Я был нужен Вайсу, чтобы преследовать Келлога. Ну, Келлог умер, значит, моя работа окончена. 

МакКриди хватает отвороты своего плаща, сильнее запахивая его вокруг тела. Платок он не отпускает, просто держа его в сжатом кулаке. 

Валентайн вздыхает, прикрывая лицо рукой. 

— Так или иначе, как ты спутался со Стрелками? 

МакКриди пожимает плечами. 

— Ты видел, как я стреляю. После прихода в Содружество не заняло много времени сделать себе имя в определённых кругах. Но, — МакКриди путается в словах. — Я хотел уйти. Я хотел уйти и ушёл. Как только увидел, чем занимаются Стрелки. Я не хочу быть таким. Но у меня всё ещё есть навыки. Они мою независимость не оценили.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — Валентайн не хочет воспринимать ложь МакКриди как личное оскорбление. И всё это на него похоже.

— Ты не был столь общителен, когда мы познакомились, Валентайн. 

В словах МакКриди есть доля истины. 

— Нам нужно добраться до Даймонд-сити.— Валентайн пытается мыслить практически. Кроме того он не хочет признавать, что МакКриди, возможно, прав. 

Когда они проходят через ворота и оказываются в безопасных объятиях города, Валентайн задаётся вопросом, что между ними происходит. Его злость на слабую логику МакКриди поутихла, и Валентайн снова хочет пригласить Роберта в агентство. Возможно, попытаться предложить решение проблемы со Стрелками. Но их… личные обстоятельства изменились, и Валентайн не уверен, что в наступающих сумерках уместно предлагать Роберту пойти к нему домой. 

Если он даст Роберту крышки на номер в “Скамье запасных”, то он их не потратит. И он не уверен, что предложение переночевать у него хуже, чем его отсутствие. Не то чтобы они должны делать что-то только потому, что Роберт будет ночевать в его постели. Валентайн может снова занять кресло. Только он продолжит думать о том, как вздымается и опадает грудь Роберта, как натягивают тонкую кожу жёсткие рёбра. И о давлении прижатых к его груди покрытых пятнами рук, когда Роберт самозабвенно целует его. Он продолжит думать, что в этот раз они могут побыть одни.

— Нужно место для ночлега? — Валентайн пытается говорить намёком. 

— Нет, ох. Я украл кое-что ранее, на продажу. Со мной всё будет хорошо. 

Валентайн ни на секунду не верит МакКриди. Что он действительно собирается сделать — так это уснуть в подворотне или на куче какого-нибудь дерьма. Но в этот раз он не может начать спор, не выглядя заинтересованным. Поэтому не спорит. Они вместе идут через рыночную площадь, взгляд МакКриди переходит от ларька к ларьку, к каждому прохожему. 

— Но я увижу тебя утром в “Общественных событиях”, верно? — МакКриди шагает прочь, чтобы поторговать.

— Конечно. — Валентайн достаёт свои сигареты.


	9. Просто прими потерю, потому что ещё одна победа может стать ещё одним проклятием.

МакКриди тратит крышки на номер в “Скамье запасных”. Он не хочет, чтобы Валентайн поймал его на лжи. Это всего лишь двадцать из пятидесяти шести вырученных крышек. И у него есть коробка “Наливных яблок” в сумке, которые он грызёт в тишине своей комнаты. Над головой люстра с двумя лампами, но одна из них перегорела. МакКриди предпочитает спать с включённым светом. 

Забравшись в постель, он смотрит на покрытый водянистыми потёками потолок. Сначала он пытается думать о бейсболе. Как это было двести лет назад, когда можно было мечтать попасть в высшую лигу. Одна из привилегий должности мэра — коллекция запятнанных карт, раньше принадлежавших всем детям. Раньше они были глянцевыми, но к моменту попадания к МакКриди, пройдя через множество рук, стали матовыми.

Но он недолго думает о бейсболе. Вместо этого он начинает думать о руках Ника. Ник вернулся в агентство. Он задаётся вопросом, снимает ли он одежду, когда ложится спать, обнажая прохудившиеся участки кожи, под которой видны провода и детали механизмов, но по большей части гладкий, тёплый корпус. Выкуривает ли он последнюю сигарету. Думает ли о МакКриди, когда курит.

Он думает о поцелуях с Ником. Это оказалось легче, чем должно было быть. В момент их близости МакКриди не думал о дырах в теле Ника и видимых швах. В действительности он думал о том, как ощущается его тёплая не-кожа. Каково трогать её везде и не стыдиться. И о руках Ника на нём. МакКриди ещё не знает, как ощущается его металлическая рука.

Он думает о светящихся глазах и механических деталях и задаётся вопросом, что с ним не так. 

***

Вайса рядом нет, так что нет ни единой причины для абсолютной пунктуальности. Но МакКриди приходит в “Общественные события” точно в девять.

Пейпер уже на месте: блокноты раскиданы по столу, в зубах зажат кончик ручки. Одета она не по-деловому — в свободного кроя спортивные штаны и белую футболку. Волосы свободными волнами спадают на плечи. МакКриди переживает, что вломился в личный между ней и её словами момент, учитывая, как она поглощена текстом перед собой. Одна прядь волос выбилась из остальных. Его снова поражает, насколько она прекрасна.

— Хм, извини, Валентайн сказал, что…  
Предупредить о своём присутствии кажется более неловким, чем просто уйти.

— О! — она улыбается. — Да, он не из тех людей… синтов, что рано просыпаются, знаешь? — она убирает ручку за ухо, покачиваясь на своём вращающемся стуле. — Где Комбез?

МакКриди держится неподалёку от двери, не уверенный, стоит ли ему сесть. Пайпер со стуком кладёт ноги на стол. Определённо, она тут как дома.

— Он сказал, что собирается в Кембридж, — МакКриди не уверен, сколько информации должен выкладывать. Он надеется, что Валентайн скоро появится. Потому что он не знает, сколько должна знать Пайпер, но знает, что она хочет знать всё. Она просто смотрит на него с милой улыбкой. МакКриди тяжело сглатывает. 

— Ты с ним спишь? — выпаливает он, потому что в голову больше не приходит ничего, что могло бы заполнить тишину.

Пайпер заходится от смеха, стуча себя кулаком в грудь. Когда она снова может говорить, её руки так же красноречивы, как и губы.

— А что? Кто из нас тебя интересует, м? 

Дверь позади МакКриди с щелчком открывается. Развернувшись, он впечатывается в грудь и шею Валентайна. Хорошо. О, хорошо. Надо надеяться, это — лестница из ямы, которую он сам же себе вырыл. Но он даже не понимает, как близко стоит Валентайн, слишком близко. И он не пытается отодвинуться. Валентайн пахнет дымом, который постоянно цепляется за его плащ. Это утешает. МакКриди едва останавливает себя от того, чтобы не ухватится за лацкан.

— Валентайн, как мило с твоей стороны к нам присоединиться, — Пайпер спрыгивает со стула. — Позволь мне переодеться, и мы пойдём прогуляемся.

— Возможно, тебе стоило собраться до того, как я приду? — замечает Валентайн. 

— Никогда не торопи даму, тебе должно быть это известно, — отмахивается Пайпер. 

Перескакивая через ступеньку, она возвращается наверх. МакКриди нигде не видит её сестры. 

Рука Валентайна ложится чуть выше бедра МакКриди, зарываясь в ткань. 

— Ты ведь не спал на улице, не так ли? — Серьёзно спрашивает он. МакКриди забывает, что, должно быть, это странно. В груди будто порхают болты и куски стального лома. 

— Нет, — тихо говорит МакКриди. — Не спал.

— Хорошо, там слишком холодно. — Его рука сжимается. — Как только закончим с Пайпер, нам нужно будет поговорить.

МакКриди кивает, но желудок сводит судорогой. Он не знает, о чём хочет поговорить Валентайн. Может это и важно, но скорее всего будет кошмарно. Кошмарно — это привычно. Вспышка в крови говорит МакКриди, что он просто должен снова поцеловать его — быстро, до того, как вернётся Пайпер. Только чтобы украсть этот вкус на случай, если Валентайн хочет поговорить о том, что им больше не стоит целоваться. Но рука на талии подсказывает: не об этом.

К тому моменту, как Пайпер спускается, Валентайн убирает руку. Её волосы подпрыгивают в такт шагам. На её бедре десятимиллимитровый пистолет, а на губах — улыбка.

— Итак. Давайте прогуляемся.

Заперев дверь, Пайпер ведёт их вперёд. Особо они не прогуливаются: просто бродят по городскому кварталу. МакКриди считает это странным. Он не ожидал прогулки.

По крайней мере городские стены хорошо защищают от ветра. Но воздух всё ещё холоден, хотя небо светлое и ясное. МакКриди держит руки в карманах. Не ему сейчас говорить. Это — работа Валентайна.

— Нам нужна дорога в Институт. Туда забрали Шона, — объясняет Валентайн. 

— Для начала, — обрывает Пайпер. — Кто-нибудь скажите мне, где Комбез.

— О, боже. Он ушёл в Кембридж. 

— Кембридж? — Пайпер прищуривается. — Зачем? Что ты нашёл?

— Предполагаю, что ты, как и все, видела, как Братство Стали прилетело на своём кичливом корабле?

Пайпер кивает.

— Трудно не заметить. Как и не услышать их речь о том, что они пришли “спасти Содружество”, — пальцами она показывает в воздухе кавычки.   
МакКриди доволен, что её мнение совпадает с его собственным.

— Ну, в полицейском участке в Кембридже был отряд Братства. До того, как прилетел дирижабль. Мы немного им помогли. По настоянию Вайса. Он вернулся туда. К паладину Дансу.

— Я ему не доверяю, — вырывается у МакКриди. — Паладину Дансу, я имею в виду.

— Я не склонна верить кому-то, кто считает, будто может прилететь на потоке горячего воздуха и завоевать мир. На это требуется побольше усилий, — хмурится Пайпер. 

Они прекращают идти вдоль стены. Пайпер прислоняется к ней спиной, её красное пальто выделяется на фоне холодного зелёного. Скрестив руки на груди, она закусывает губу. 

— Думаю, мы втроём сходимся во мнениях насчёт Братства. Но потребуется что-то ещё, чтобы убедить нашего бесстрашного лидера, — заключает Валентайн. 

— Как он может думать рассказать Братству… неважно, — Пайпер отмахивается одной рукой. — Наш следующий шаг — попасть в Институт, верно? Ну, никто не знает, где он. Никто никогда его не видел. Ну, — Пайпер наклоняет голову. — Ты видел его, Валентайн. Ты должен знать.

Валентайн качает головой.

— Ты знаешь, я чист. Честно говоря, мне это нравится. — Он теребит пачку сигарет, но не раскрывает её. Яркое солнце бьет ему в лицо, делая его ярче, чем обычно.

— Келлог наверняка знал, — предполагает Пайпер. 

— Вайс убил его. — Валентайн качает головой. Он жалеет Пайпер и не раскрывает мрачных подробностей. — А что если?..

— У тебя есть идея, Ник?

— Доктор Амари в "Доме воспоминаний”. Я вытащил несколько имплантатов из трупа Келлога. Может быть, она сможет что-нибудь сделать?

Пайпер с энтузиазмом кивает.

— Хорошо. Теперь нам просто нужен Комбез.

— Он вернётся, — уверенно говорит МакКриди. — Просто так не забудет о поисках сына. Он пошёл в Кембридж за помощью. Как только увидит, что Братство интересуется только собой, он вернётся. — Руки дрожат к моменту, как он заканчивает говорить. Холодно. Он засовывает их обратно в карманы.

— Ты прав, — говорит Валентайн. — Мы знаем наш следующий шаг. Когда Вайс вернётся, отправимся в Добрососедство. — Он засовывает пачку обратно в нагрудный карман. — А пока есть кое-что, требующее нашего с МакКриди внимания. Это не должно занять много времени. Пайпер, если Вайс вернётся в город, используй свои женские чары, чтобы заставить его остаться на месте.

Она закатывает глаза. 

— Всё, что смогу.

Они расходятся: Пайпер возвращается в “Общественные события”, МакКриди и Валентайн долго бредут вдоль стены. МакКриди нервничает — конечно, он смутно представляет, что “требует их внимания”.

— Как ты планируешь заставить Стрелков оставить тебя в покое? — Валентайн выглядит невозмутимо.

МакКриди думал об этом прежде. Но это казалось невозможным, к тому же он уже начал откладывать крышки на подкрепление, чтобы проникнуть в Мед-Тек. Нет ни единого шанса, что он достаточно сэкономил на собственном затруднительном положении. У него нет крышек, чтобы заплатить Валентайну, но ему кажется, что детективу нужно не это. Не чуваку, признающему, что идёт по холодным следам за мелкой карманной монетой или просто каким-то дерьмом, если это всё, что люди могут отдать. У МакКриди нет даже этого.

— Когда ты впервые со мной встретился? Там были двое Стрелков, Уинлок и Барнс. Они считают, что если уберут меня, то докажут свою значимость. И всё же они не посмели это сделать в стенах Добрососедства. А теперь, ну, вероятно, не смогли меня найти. Мы много передвигаемся. — Он держит руки засунутыми в карманы. — Но если бы они исчезли из поля зрения, это стопроцентно было бы прямым посланием.

— Итак, с чего мы начнём? — Валентайн столь серьёзен, что МакКриди почти срывается. Он не должен этого делать. Он ничего не должен МакКриди.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен.

Их плечи и кисти рук касаются друг друга при ходьбе.

— Ладно, — МакКриди склоняет голову набок. — Если мы атакуем первыми, то у нас будет шанс. Двоих они ждать не будут. Я знаю, где они скрываются. К западу отсюда. 

Валентайн снова кивает. МакКриди продолжает смотреть на него, размышляя, будет ли слишком странно попытаться взяться за руки. Он вообще хочет? Никто не сможет разглядеть их здесь, возле стены. Их плечи снова соприкасаются.

— Тогда собираемся и идём. Разберёмся с этим делом к тому моменту, как Вайс вытащит палку из задницы, — Валентайн с улыбкой останавливает их.

Внезапно дорога вдоль стены, по которой их ведёт Валентайн, перестаёт быть такой уж произвольной. Они оказываются в месте, скрытом от остальной части города стальными балками и домами, зарослями кукурузы и ломом. Даже зажатые в тисках города, они одни.

МакКриди хочет быть инициативнее, но ненавидит приподниматься на цыпочки. Так что он кладёт руку на воротник Ника, проводя большим пальцем по жесткой ткани — раз, второй, прежде чем сжать руку и притянуть Ника. Он может чувствовать, как Ник улыбается сквозь поцелуй, а затем его руки ползут по талии МакКриди, пока не оказываются на спине.

МакКриди прижимает Валентайна спиной к самой крепкой на Пустошах стене. Способной удержать всё — внутри и снаружи. Шляпа Ника съезжает и падает в грязь. Если он и возражает, то ничего не говорит. Всем телом прижимаясь к Нику, МакКриди задаётся вопросом, как много он может ощущать? Если он знает, какой он теплый под слоями одежды, то предпочёл бы оказаться без неё? Может быть — по крайней мере, немного. Но эти мысли смешиваются с другими. Мыслями о том, что Ник всё ещё синт. Синт, который хочет целовать его, хочет обхватить руками и держать. И МакКриди слишком этого хочет, даже если не может адекватно объяснить. Он кладет руки на плечи Ника.

И только тогда МакКриди понимает, что он не дышит. Нику дышать не нужно, так что не нужно и разрывать поцелуй. Он его так и убить может. Маккриди начинает чувствовать легкое головокружение; язык Ника у него во рту, руки передвигаются со спины и ложатся на штаны спереди. Он запускает пальцы в шлевки его брюк. Есть контраст между двумя его руками: одной мягкая и теплая, другая — жёсткая и холодная, обе прижаты к нежной коже его живота. Ник тянет его вперёд, и МакКриди прижимается к нему.

Немного отстраняясь, МакКриди быстро вновь наполняет лёгкие кислородом. Он не хочет прерываться слишком надолго. Не хочет упускать столько хорошего, что случается здесь, на окраине города.

— Дыши сквозь меня, — говорит Ник, его пальцы бегают по поясу МакКриди. Преимущество металла — он скользит по коже.

— Что? — Маккриди думает, что ослышался. Даже если нет, то он не понимает.

Ник, должно быть, читает непонимание на его лице.

— Когда мы целуемся, ты всё ещё можешь дышать. Просто попробуй.

МакКриди кивает, снова соединяя их губы. Потому что он хочет. Хочет. На этот раз он запускает язык Нику в рот, ожидая привкуса железа или кислоты, но ощущая только что-то неопределённо чуждое, мягкое и приятное, ничего, что он не мог принять. Один из пальцев Ника — мягких — трётся о его живот, словно сигнализируя: "дыши", что МакКриди и делает.

И он есть. Воздух. У него в ноздрях, но также и во рту. Просто… воздух. Есть в этом что-то ужасающе важное. Дышать сквозь пустоты, образовавшиеся в теле Ника, и использовать их, чтобы жить. Конечно же издаваемый им в ответ звук унизителен. Должно быть. Но он уверен, что давно оставил позади достоинство. Если забыть про гордость — условие этой сделки, то он согласен.

В конце концов им придётся отстранится. Не чтобы дышать — чтобы пополнить запасы, оставить город и убить пару Стрелков. Попробовать отвоевать часть жизни МакКриди, которая, как он думал, давно прошла. С другой стороны, он считал, что эта её часть — та, что ощущается теплом в животе и холодом вдоль позвоночника, также была навсегда разрушена.

МакКриди может признать свои ошибки. Иногда.


	10. Легко недооценить, глядя на бесконечную цель.

— Как точно ты бросаешь?   
Валентайн и МакКриди сворачивают за старый транспортировочный контейнер, гниющий в грязи Пустоши последние двести лет. Трава выросла настолько, чтобы доставать до края. 

— Вполне сносно. Достаточно хорошо, — исправляется Валентайн. Их голоса тихи.

Они достаточно близко к станции “Масс Пайк”, чтобы их можно было услышать. Стрелки наверху, Уинлок и Барнс наверняка слоняются по старому шоссе. Валентайн помнит, что прежде оно обычно было заполнено пассажирами. Было бы проще просто обвалить опоры. Но не то чтобы им двоим было под силу сделать то, что не удалось двум сотням лет распада.

МакКриди вытаскивает из кармана две осколочные гранаты, протягивает одну Валентайну. 

— Итак, Стрелки здесь скорее всего низкого уровня, новички. Кого попало они не нанимают, поэтому, наверное, придётся побороться. — Замечание о мастерстве Стрелков звучит почти как хвастовство. Валентайн не озвучивает это, потому что, да, правда заключается в том, что МакКриди хорошо стреляет. — Жди, пока я кину первым, я собираюсь сделать это с другой стороны. Просто бросай на север от лифта. Предполагаю, ты можешь увидеть его отсюда?

Валентайн кивает. Конечно, он может.

— Я брошу на юг. После они замешкаются, в каком направлении бежать. Думаю, что к тебе, потому что у тебя вторая граната. Но я не уверен. — МакКриди дважды проверяет свою винтовку. — Я начну с ближайшего к тебе, тогда как ты — с ближайшего ко мне. И наоборот. Тебе ничего не придётся делать, если только я не заскучаю, и они не подберутся достаточно близко. 

Валентайн не сомневается в тактике МакКриди. Она их ещё не разу не подводила. Но не может сдержать лёгкого беспокойства. Потому что волнение за Роберта вошло в привычку. И он просто не уверен в скорострельности его снайперской винтовки. С другой стороны МакКриди, вероятно, знает лучше, что делает, и не сомневается в этом оружии.

— Хорошо, после того, как зачистим их отсюда, поднимемся на лифте.

— Они не спустятся?

— Нет, — Маккриди тянет за козырёк шляпы, низко надвигая её на лоб. — Там у них есть преимущество. Может они и тупые, но не настолько.

Если до этого МакКриди утверждал, что Стрелки умны, то теперь его точка зрения переменилась. Но он умнее, или по крайней мере думает, что умнее. Валентайн бы на это поставил. Наверняка.

— Наверху будет тяжелее. Поскольку, как ты знаешь, мне не разглядеть. И лифт поднимается в центр базы. Мы просто должны прикрывать друг другу спины и надеяться на лучшее.

— Помолиться и вперёд, да?

— Не думал, что ты верующий, Валентайн, — ухмыляется МакКриди. Он начинает оборачиваться, чтобы скрытно перебраться на другую сторону и приступить к осуществлению плана.

Прежде чем Роберт отойдет слишком далеко, Валентайн хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе.

— Встретимся в лифте, — он наклоняется вперёд, целуя Роберта в уголок рта. Когда он отстраняется, то видит, как улыбка добирается до глаз Роберта. Смелых и ярких.

— Увидимся. — МакКриди исчезает за контейнером. Валентайн ничего не может сделать, кроме как ждать первого взрыва.

Идут долгие минуты. Он пытается не волноваться. Нет никакого шума кроме ветра и болтовни двух ближайших Стрелков. Что-то о завтраке — на хлебе была плесень. Как будто это худшая из их проблем.

Пока Стрелки бездельничают, Роберт в безопасности. Если бы его поймали, наверняка было бы шумно. Так что Валентайн держит гранату в одной руке, стараясь не трясти её. Они всегда тяжелее, чем кажется.

Стрелок выкрикивает предупреждение за две секунды до взрыва. Для Валентайна этого достаточно, чтобы заскочить за контейнер и высоко подбросить гранату. У него хватает сил, и он достаточно хорошо целится в столь неопределённом направлении, как “на север”. Потому он уверен, что сделал то, что ожидал от него МакКриди. Вторая граната улетает, и начинается хаос.

Если это имеет значение, то Стрелки ведут себя так, как и предсказывал МакКриди. Сверху раздаётся выкрик “какого хера?” и тут же вторым голосом “что происходит?”, но подъемник не трогается с места. Ближайший к Валентайну Стрелок — молодая женщина, возможно, лет двадцати. Не старше МакКриди — он успевает увидеть только её всклокоченную, светловолосую макушку. Падая она ещё успевает вскрикнуть, но уже мертва к моменту, когда падает в грязь.

МакКриди делает всё так, как и сказал: чередует цели. Валентайн держит руку на рукояти лазерного карабина, но ни разу не стреляет. Когда все шестеро Стрелков падают, МакКриди зовёт его:

— Валентайн! 

Он понимает намек и бежит к лифту. Роберт выглядит целым, за исключением грязи на плаще и пота на лбу. Вокруг них трупы. Над головой кричат. Роберт смотрит на эстакаду, вероятно, пытаясь сформулировать остальную часть своего плана. Их убьют, как только лифт поднимется. Лёгкая добыча. 

— Ты это слышишь? — спрашивает МакКриди. Когда он смотрит на Валентайна, в его глазах неуверенность.

Валентайн также прислушивается, сортируя звуки криков и топота сапог. Зарядка и перезарядка оружия. Металлические шаги по бетону. Шум моторов.

— У них есть штурмотрон.

Маккриди кивает.

— Они тебя беспокоят?

— Они могут убить человека в один мо…

— Нет, — возражает Валентайн. — Они тебя беспокоят.

— Не то чтобы, — Маккриди мнется. — Они были до войны. Я имею в виду, они роботы. Они не синты, не как…

— Не как я.

— Тот на пути в Форт-Хаген. Он… боялся. И KL-E-0, она сама выбрала, кем быть. Раньше думать об этом было так просто. Роботы, синты и мы. — Сначала Валентайн думает, что “мы” обозначает людей. Но, возможно, это обобщение. Возможно, МакКриди имеет в виду что-то другое. — Но нет.

— Никогда не считал тебя настроенным против синтов фанатиком. Не когда ты меня засосал и всё такое.

Роберт улыбается.

— Неа. Я не знаю. Сказал же, иногда я забываю. — Он вешает свою снайперскую винтовку за спину, перекидывая ремень через грудь. Вместо неё он подбирает с трупа одного из Стрелков дробовик. — Я собираюсь поискать какую-нибудь броню. Ты будешь придерживаться лазера?

Валентайн спрашивает:

— Что ты задумал?

— Было бы лучше, будь у нас для него модификация с разделителем луча. Но теперь поздно. Я не настолько хорош с модификациями. Просто проверь того парня, возле лачуги. Думаю, что он пользовался бронёй. Посмотри, осталось ли что-нибудь.

Валентайн отходит, чтобы обыскать труп. Да, у него много боеприпасов, но ещё немного не помешает. Ещё у парня есть стимулятор. Этому МакКриди попал в горло. Его глаза всё ещё открыты, мёртвые и синие. 

Всё то время, что они готовятся, никто не спускается на лифте. Возможно, МакКриди надеется, что они вышлют немного охраны, думая, что новобранцев перебила просто парочка удачливых рейдеров. Что у того, кто их перестрелял, нет намерения подниматься наверх. Валентайн лезет в открытый охладитель, выхватывая оттуда очищенную воду и засовывая грузную бутылку в карман плаща.

— Готов? — МакКриди перехватывает дробовик. Короткое, более массивное оружие ему не подходит. Не так, как длинная и тонкая снайперская винтовка. Или небольшой, маломощный пистолет. Дробовик в его руках выглядит грубо — столь грубо МакКриди никогда не убивал в бою.

— Как никогда.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты подождал. Езжай на подъёмнике после меня, — лицо МакКриди убийственно серьёзно. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — обычно Валентайн готов позволить Маккриди выработать тактику, но это начинает выходить из-под контроля. — Ты сам сказал. У них есть штурмотрон. И теперь ты хочешь подняться в одиночку? Да нихера.

МакКриди вытягивает из кармана другую гранату. Не осколочную — импульсную. 

— Они пустят робота вперёд. Но я не рискну оставлять тебя в радиусе взрыва. Я спущу подъёмник. Всё получится. Я знаю, что получится. Второго они ждать не будут.

Валентайн видит, насколько тяжела граната в руке МакКриди, и как он водит большим пальцем по чеке. В каком-то больном смысле Валентайн благодарен той гранате в Форт-Хагене. Ведь так или иначе благодаря ей рука Роберта оказалась у него на горле. В месте, которое другим он простреливает, но Валентайна его касания успокаивают. Он действительно не замечает, как держит ладонь на шее, пока поднимается подъёмник.

Его процессоры разгоняются, когда лифт спускается вниз. Медленно, слишком, блядь, медленно. Звуки выстрелов наверху раздаются быстрее, чем взрыв. После Валентайн слышит шипение штурмотрона, запах пожара. Но крики и выстрелы дробовика продолжаются всё то время, что он ждёт. Блядь. Он не слышит голоса МакКриди; всё, что он может — это ждать следующего выстрела и надеяться, что он принадлежит МакКриди. 

Когда Валентайн поднимается, то видит, что МакКриди, пригнувшись, забился в старый грузовой автомобиль и перезаряжает дробовик. МакКриди тоже его видит.

— Валентайн! Второй штурмотрон! Стреляй в ноги!

Он выпрыгивает из грузовика и мчится вперёд. Валентайн может только бежать за ним.

Это — медленная работа: уничтожать базу часть за частью, Стрелка за Стрелком, турель за турелью. Они укрываются и быстро бегут, разделяясь и сходясь, продвигаются вперёд и иногда отступают. МакКриди рявкает приказы с чрезвычайной уверенностью. Валентайн слушается, потому что это не его борьба. Он знает, когда нужно вести, но знает, и когда нужно подчиниться. 

Он почти вспоминает того младшего сержанта. Тот был вдвое старше МакКриди, с темно-фиолетовыми кругами под глазами и вездесущей улыбкой. Он выразил соболезнования, когда была убита Дженнифер. Они сидели на ступенях полицейского участка, в тишине выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой.

Только когда все тела падают, они начинают искать Уинлока и Барнса. МакКриди ударом ноги переворачивает трупы, чтобы посмотреть на их лица. Когда у них нет голов, он осматривает ценности или особые приметы. И также их карманы. Он ворошит кучи пепла, ища сохранившиеся вещи.

— Мы их прикончили, — наконец подтверждает МакКриди. — Тот, в силовой броне — Уинлок. Та груда пепла — Барнс. Я узнал его оружие. Ни у кого больше такого нет. — МакКриди прислоняется к одному из ржавых автомобилей, переделанному в импровизированную кровать. Сняв шляпу, он проводит рукой по волосам, прежде чем снова её надевает. — Всё кончено. Стрелки не помешают плану Вайса.

Есть множество ответов, которые мог бы сказать Валентайн. Упрекнуть МакКриди за эту вышедшую из под контроля ситуацию. Намекнуть, что это действительно имеет очень мало отношения к Вайсу. Но вместо этого Валентайн похлопывает его по плечу. Он выглядит опустошенным.

— Как ты думаешь? — МакКриди перехватывает в руках дробовик. — Считаешь, получу я крышки или нет? Всё остальное ценное я уже спёр, пока обыскивал тела. 

Валентайн отмечает, что МакКриди по-прежнему волнуют крышки. Но сейчас не время спрашивать.

***

В этот раз Валентайн не задаёт вопросов себе или Роберту. Он спрашивает тогда, когда они подходят к внутренним воротам Даймонд-сити. Даёт Роберту лазейку, если ему это всё всё нужно.

— Вернёшься в агентство?

Уже одиннадцать, и Элли по меньшей мере пару часов назад как отправилась домой или в бар. Девушка должна весело проводить время, верно? И Элли заслуживает всего, что может наскрести, если вынуждена выносить Валентайна в худшие дни его дезорганизации и рассеянного внимания.

— Ладно. — Роберт кажется уверенным. Валентайну нравится эта уверенность. 

Они увидят Пайпер утром. Не сейчас. Сейчас он хочет дотянуться руками везде, куда позволит их положить Роберт. Он едва позволяет Роберту переступить порог, сразу переходя к делу. То, как из немногих потоков растёт выплеск этого вожделения. Иногда его легко отодвинуть в сторону — когда Валентайн работает, когда окружён друзьями и соседями, которые относятся к нему с большей симпатией, чем он мог ожидать. Но до боли сложно игнорировать бегущие по коже искры, когда Роберт рядом. Зная, что Роберт тоже его хочет.

Он толкает Роберта спиной к углу стола, касаясь губами губ, скользя руками по талии, пытаясь проникнуть под слои одежды и коснуться мягкой кожи. Стол трясётся, настольный вентилятор падает на пол. Роберт смотрит в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что он не сломан, Валентайн тянет его обратно.

— Если не возражаешь, я бы хотел всего твоего внимания. 

Он хватает Роберта за бёдра, обхватывает задницу и приподнимает так, чтобы усадить на край стола. Роберт снова соединяет их губы, и Валентайн держится за него, пока тот дышит. Воздух выходит сквозь оставленные в Валентайне временем и пулями дыры.

Руки Роберта впиваются в пуговицы тонкой ткани его воротника. Он расстёгивает их одну за другой, пальцы скользят по обнажаемой коже Валентайна. Процесс почти до крайности медлительный. Словно Роберт намеренно очень старается, раздразнивая его.

— Блядь, — отстраняясь, смеётся Валентайн. Его бёдра вклинены между раздвинутых ног Роберта. — Знаешь, после всего того времени, что я провёл, думая, как затащить тебя в постель, я не уверен, что смогу до нее сейчас добраться.  
Роберт улыбается в ответ. 

— О?

— Мгхм, — тянет Валентайн, забираясь ладонями под плащ Роберта. Упираясь руками в плечи, он сдергивает плащ, позволяя ткани соскользнуть на поверхность у талии Роберта. Без него его плечи выглядят уже. — Похоже, тут слишком длинная лестница, чтобы об этом переживать. — Избавившись от тряпки, Валентайн протягивает его руку к переду штанов Роберта, сжимая его растущую эрекцию.

— Ох, — Роберт откидывает голову, его взгляд мутнеет. Валентайн не может отвести глаз. — Ник, я... Ник, мне нужно тебе что-то сказать. 

Валентайн перестает прикасаться, убирая руку от паха Роберта и кладя её на бедро. И все же он не может перестать легонько поглаживать, желая большего. Руки Роберта сжимают отвороты плаща Валентайна. Его лицо и губы покраснели. В какой-то момент он потерял шляпу — Валентайн и не заметил.

И омут вожделения в Валентайне просто растет и растет, угрожая поглотить его целиком, если он чем-то её не заполнит.

— Что?

— Так, ладно, — он делает глубокий вдох, Валентайн чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы. — Я ни с кем не был с тех пор, как умерла Люси. И, ну, до неё было не особо много. Знаешь, — он издает короткий, нервный смешок. — Мы влюбились в детстве. Хотя не всегда относились так друг к другу. Так что поможешь мне? Объясни подробно мне, а я расскажу тебе. Не то чтобы я точно знаю, что должен делать. У тебя не… нет… если я не ошибаюсь? — Роберт слегка хмурится. — Я у тебя между ног никогда ничего не чувствовал. 

— Нет, — признаёт Валентайн. — Но я могу чувствовать тебя. У меня есть сенсоры везде, где ещё сохранилось покрытие. Тепло, давление, всё. И, более того, — он практически рычит, слегка удивленный тембром собственного голоса. — Я могу тебя слышать. Так что продолжай говорить.

— Ох, — стонет Роберт.

Роберт начинает поспешно стягивать с него рубашку, медленная сосредоточенность улетучивается. Выдернув её из брюк, Роберт на одном дыхании расстёгивает все пуговицы и стаскивает рубашку вместе с плащом. Валентайн не оставляет ему времени заняться нижней рубашкой. Ухватившись за край, он чувствует, как три слоя ткани становятся всё тоньше по мере приближения к коже; ему необходимо избавить Роберта от рубашки. 

— На тебе столько чёртовой одежды, Бобби.

Он дрожит, когда Валентайн сдергивает его одежду через голову.

— Здесь холодно. 

Из-за статического электричества свитера и плаща, волосы Роберта торчат под странными углами. Валентайн думает, что это логично, учитывая, насколько наэлектризованным всегда кажется наёмник. 

Валентайн трётся об эрекцию Роберта, ощущая, как она вжимается в чуть изогнутую плоскость в паху. Даже сквозь слои одежды ему это нравится. Было бы еще лучше без них, потому что тогда он мог увидеть, насколько Роберт тяжелый и текущий влагой. Какая прекрасная картина.

Роберт отрывается от его рта только для того, чтобы стянуть с Валентайна нижнюю рубашку, прежде чем снова подаётся вперёд. Валентайн обхватывает его, чтобы он не опрокинулся назад. Ему нравится здесь: чувствовать, как Роберт обхватывает его ногами, чувствовать его руки, зубы и желание. Ладони Роберта съезжают с его плеч и перемещаются на талию, двигаются вверх и вниз по бокам, стараясь касаться кожи, а не пустот.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Роберт. Его веки тяжелы.

— Охрененно.

Выпирающие ребра, дрожащая при каждом вздохе кожа: Валентайн помнит контуры груди Роберта, когда ещё не было права на прикосновения. Теперь, усадив Роберта на стол, он водит пальцами по его рёбрам, слыша шипение, потом бормотание. Хриплое тихое “ох”. Он хочет, чтобы Роберт был потрясающе громок, заполняя собой всё агентство.

Уперевшись в голое плечо Роберта, Валентайн опрокидывает его спиной на стол, на открытые папки с делами Валентайна. Возможно, в будущем это станет достаточной причиной, чтобы немного прибраться. Но Роберт, похоже, не испытывает никакого неудобства. Ногами он обхватывает бёдра Валентайна, сжимает их мышцами.

Валентайн жадно тянется к поясу Роберта, расстегивая его, а затем переходит к молнии брюк. Без ремня его штаны кажутся слишком свободными. Легко достать и вытащить член Роберта. С влажной головкой, горячий в руке Валентайна — блядь, он так хочет этого. Хочет смотреть, как Роберта разрывает на куски.

— Дашь мне руку? — просит Роберт. Валентайн не хочет убирать её от его члена, но слушается.

Он планировал использовать мягкую руку. Его партнёры всегда предпочитали чувствовать её на своих членах и во влагалищах, а угловатую и металлическую где-нибудь ещё, где она могла при необходимости только царапать. Роберт берёт руку Валентайна, поднося её ко рту. Облизывает, делая ровные, размашистые движения языком. Блядь, блядь, Валентайн и не думал, что это будет ощущаться так хорошо. Тепло и влага языка Роберта. Посасывая один палец, потом следующий, Роберт отстраняется, дует в центр ладони Валентайна, затем лижет снова.

— Блядь, блядь. Вот так… хорошо. — Он планировал довести Роберта до края, но ощущение ползет по его телу, и Валентайн уже не вполне уверен, кто ведёт.

— Где ты хочешь, чтобы я касался тебя? Пока ты трогаешь меня? — спрашивает Роберт, в последний раз с силой проводя языком, прежде чем отвести руку Валентайна обратно к своей эрекции.

Инстинктивно, по-человечески инстинктивно Валентайн с силой прижимается к бёдрам Роберта, от чего стол трясётся. Увлажнённой рукой он начинает поглаживать его член.

— Плечи, грудь. 

Он снова толкается бёдрами, на этот раз прижимаясь к телу Роберта. 

Схватив его руками за плечи, Роберт разводит пальцы, пытаясь ухватить столько кожи, сколько возможно. 

— Она так хорошо ощущается, Ник, ох. Рука у меня на члене. — Он позволяет себе упасть головой обратно на письменный стол, слегка повернув её в сторону. — Так хорошо. — Он кусает губы, слегка подкидывая бёдра и почти вызывая у Валентайна инсульт. — Любишь царапины?

— Чёрт побери, — шипит Валентайн. — Да.

Роберт перестаёт гладить его плечи, вместо этого впиваясь в них короткими ногтями. Но глубоко. Он проводит ими по груди Валентайна, туда, где могло бы располагаться сердце. Затем обратно к плечам. В этот момент он стонет и что-то бормочет, оставаясь столь же громким, выразительным. Валентайну нравится этот звук.

— Ник, Ник, я, ох, близок.

— Смотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Валентайн почти умоляет. Почти. Но если Роберт не ответит прямо сейчас, он справится.

Запрокинув голову назад, Роберт распахивает голубые глаза.

— Ник, — а после — бессловесный, но столь же громкий крик сквозь оргазм. Он старается держать глаза открытыми, прижатый телом Валентайна. Он может многое рассказать, о том, как он борется, пытаясь оставаться на плаву, но падает, цепляется за руку Валентайна и собственный впалый живот. По нему словно проходит статическое электричество — даже между ушей. Крик близкой связи. О том, как Роберт выглядит, пытаясь отдышаться. Об удовлетворении, которое получает от знания, что это сделал он — заставил Роберта кончить так дико, волнующе.

Не обдумывая, что делает, он касается пятен спермы на животе Роберта, смачивая пальцы. Он не способен распробовать её, но всё равно подносит ко рту, будто может.

— Ник? — Он всё ещё не пришёл в себя, его голос тягуч. — Тебе нужно от меня что-то ещё? — Руки Роберта обхватывают плечи Валентайна. 

— Ох, нет, — отказывается от предложения Валентайн. 

Севший Роберт выглядит отлично отраханным: его лоб вспотел, губы краснее, чем прежде. Он выглядит чертовски, чертовски живым. Валентайн действительно хочет его снова. Снова и снова. Преследуя это чувство удовлетворения. Картину, что они нарисовали вместе.

— Мы путешествовали весь день. Тебе нужно вымыться и ложиться в постель. 

Роберт спрыгивает от стола, хватая груду рубашек и вытаскивая самую нижнюю. Он нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, но быстро вытирает рубашкой живот, прежде чем сперма попадает на брюки.

— Ты спать не будешь? 

— Кровать достаточно узкая. Тебе будет неудобно.

— Но я хочу спать с тобой.

Валентайн тоже этого хочет.


	11. Звони в колокола завтра и вчера, ведь время столь же быстротечно, как и драгоценно.

МакКриди просыпается до Ника. Их тела прижаты друг к другу под простынёй, пытаясь поместиться в узком пространстве, его голова лежит на груди Ника. Такое положение лучше всего, так как Ник выше. Он не обжигающе горяч, так что, должно быть, слегка отрегулировал внешнюю температуру. В общих чертах он объяснил МакКриди, как может её менять. Всё, что МакКриди нужно — это чтобы было тепло. Приятно просыпаться не в холоде.

Глаза Ника отключены. Есть в этом что-то навязчивое. Поскольку ему в любом случае не требуется сон, МакКриди не чувствует никакой вины, когда будит его. 

— Ник? — Губы пересохли, а голос хриплый от сна. — Ник?

Жёлтые глаза зажигаются, Ник шевелится, его закинутая на МакКриди рука напрягается. 

— Эй, утра. Который час?

— Не знаю, мы не завели будильник. — МакКриди пытается перегнуться через Ника и посмотреть на часы. — Семь сорок.

— У нас ещё есть время.

— Время для чего?

Ник перекатывает МакКриди на спину, вклинивается между ног и отчаянно целует. Теперь МакКриди знает, на каких участках его тела есть кожа, а где нет, куда нужно класть руки. Он сжимает бедро Ника, впиваясь ногтями. Другую руку кладёт на лицо, гладя по щеке. Они целуются лениво, тикают долгие минуты. МакКриди дышит сквозь Ника, ощущая вкус дыма, что пропитал его рот и шею. Возможно, он нравится ему больше, чем следовало. 

Ему также нравится вес Ника сверху, и его правильная температура, и то, что он не может сфокусироваться на чем-то ином, не под его взглядом. МакКриди по-прежнему чувствует себя как насекомое под микроскопом, когда Ник смотрит на него. Но потому что Ник увлечён, а не скептичен. Сердце МакКриди бьётся быстрее, когда он понимает, что прижатый к бедру Ника член снова твердеет.

В то время, как прошлая ночь была похожа на медленную волну, это утро — на серию резких обвалов, поскольку Ник доводит его до исступления одной рукой. Оргазм поражает его как внезапный взрыв. На этот раз он пытается держать глаза открытыми. Ник, кажется, хочет этого.

— Блядь, — Ник свешивается с края кровати и хватает первую попавшуюся под руку тряпку, чтобы вытереть их обоих. На этот раз это — нижнее белье Ника. — Я мог бы привыкнуть видеть твоё лицо каждое утро. Грёбано уверен, — Ник улыбается.

МакКриди внезапно охватывает паника.

— Ты не планировал?

Нет, погодите. Ник должен был понять, когда МакКриди сказал ему вчера, что он не был ни с кем с тех пор, как умерла Люси, или с кем-то до неё. Должен был понять, что для МакКриди это нелегко. Открываться кому-то, не стыдясь своих желаний и хотеть исполнить потребности другого. Близость — это не просто быть рядом. МакКриди думал, что Ник относится к нему, ну, серьезно. Какой бы сумасшедшей не была эта ситуация, МакКриди не планирует делать это раз, или даже два или три. Ему не нужны гарантии, у них с Ником всё получится, но он рассчитывает на обещание, что они оба собираются попробовать.

— Ого, выглядишь бледным. Ты в порядке? — Ник вытирает лоб МакКриди. — Слишком жарко? Я… — со временем Ник _должен_ научиться получше толковать ситуацию. — О, верно. Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь убегать от тебя. Не пойми меня неправильно, я известен тем, что люблю немного повеселиться. Но я никогда не подозревал, что ты такой.

— Нет, не такой, — утверждает МакКриди.— Ты не… веселился с другими, не так ли? — МакКриди морщится, он должен был задать все эти вопросы до того, как они кончили на столе Ника. Надо было спросить, прежде чем они поцеловались.

Он о многом должен был спросить.

— В последнее время нет. Было несколько предложений. Я подумал, что не стоит их принимать.

— Не надо, пожалуйста. Это будет проблемой?

Ник слегка хмурится. 

— Ничуть. Я серьёзно. Если ты хочешь моногамии, я на это пойду.

МакКриди откидывается на единственную подушку, которую они вынуждены были разделять.

— Проверь, который час? — просит Ник.

— Восемь.

— Думаю, нам пора идти. Пайпер будет ждать. И тебе нужно в душ. Пахнешь так, будто перепихнулся. — Ник поцелуем затыкает протесты, готовые сорваться с губ МакКриди.

***

МакКриди несёт в руке запасное пальто Пайпер, намереваясь вернуть его. Ему удалось выменять пару хорошо подошедших ему свитеров. Больше нет нужды пользоваться добротой Пайпер. Хотя мысль была хорошей. 

По дороге к "Общественным событиям" они держатся на расстоянии друг от друга. Желания разговаривать нет. Они просто наслаждаются утром. Магазины скоро откроются, рядом будут суетиться люди. Но прямо сейчас всё всё тихо. Проходя мимо лапшичной, Ник снимает шляпу перед Такахаси. По крайней мере живот МакКриди не бурчит. Отчасти, он был слишком занят, чтобы поесть вчера вечером... и этим утром.

Ник стучит в дверь Пайпер и ждёт ответа. Но сквозь приоткрытую дверь голову просовывает Вайс — с голыми плечами и мокрыми волосами. Локоны безвольно повисли на плечах. Побриться он не удосужился.

— Мы вас ждали. — Он открывает дверь, чтобы они могли пройти.

Вайс в одном полотенце и всё ещё насквозь мокрый, на пол капает вода. Но он по крайней мере отчасти прикрыт.

— Пайпер? — Спрашивает Ник.

— В душе, — Вайс щёлкает языком. — Она сказала, что у тебя была идея, Вэл?

— Да. Доктор Амари, в "Доме воспоминаний”. Могла бы сделать что-то с кибер-деталями, которые мы вытащили из Келлога. Или знать кого-то, кто может, — объясняет Ник.

— Рыцарь Вайс… я всё ещё считаю, что стоит обратиться к учёным Братства. 

МакКриди даже не заметил Данса. Он выглядит как стоящий в углу предмет мебели. Без своей силовой брони он куда меньше, чем ожидал МакКриди. Ну, он все ещё выше МакКриди — того же роста, что и Ник, с бочкообразной грудью, крупными руками и плечами. Фланелевая рубашка, которая на нём надета, слегка натянута в пуговицах. Но Вайс на несколько дюймов выше. В броне Данс выглядел неуязвимым. Без неё — просто человечным.

— Данс, я говорил тебе, — говорит Вайс мягким голосом. — Братство ломанётся туда с пушками наперевес, как только узнает. — Он переступает босыми ногами.

МакКриди пытается взглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы понять, под кайфом ли он. Рано утром? Возможно, нет. Или, может быть, Данс по крайней мере в этом смысле оказывает на него хорошее влияние. Но МакКриди никогда не будет ему доверять. Никогда не будет доверять никому из Братства. Не после того, что видел и того, что он знает. Они убили бы того парня из Убежища 101, если бы им понадобилось. Они уничтожат всех в Содружестве.

— Мой сын там, Данс. Я должен его вернуть. — Вайс отступает от Ника и идёт к Дансу, пытаясь выманить его из угла в центр комнаты. Он берёт обе руки Данса в свои, поглаживая ладони большим пальцами. Данс пытается отдернуть их, но потом прекращает, позволяя Вайсу беспокойные движения. — Подумай об этом, серьёзно, подумай. Ему будет грозить опасность, если Братство доберётся до Института первым.

Данс ворчит в ответ, но кажется почти умиротворённым.

— Мы можем помочь тебе, — просит он.

— Ты можешь помочь, — поправляет Вайс.

Пайпер выходи из ванной, полностью одетая и с сухими волосами. Вайсу, вероятно, следует отправиться на поиски одежды, если только он не собирается идти в Добрососедство голым. Насколько МакКриди известно, нет.

— Что между вами двумя происходит? — прищуривается Пайпер.

Сначала Маккриди думает, что она говорит про Вайса и Данса. Но нет. Она смотрит на него, потом на Ника, потом опять на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — отвечает Ник, но его широкая улыбка выдаёт всё. МакКриди хочет провалиться под половицы. Не потому что ему стыдно. Нет. Просто он не думал, что они настолько очевидны. Они ведь просто стоят. Даже не особенно близко друг к другу.

Пайпер кладёт руку на бедро.

— Ты ничего от меня не скроешь, де-те-ктив! — Она улыбается. — Тебе не кажется, что он слегка... 

— Не произноси этого, Пайпер, — предупреждает Ник. Но МакКриди не вполне уверен, что такого собиралась сказать Пайпер, что не хотел услышать Ник.

Она постукивает пальцем по нижней губе. 

— Знаешь что, не бери в голову. Повеселитесь, мальчики. — Хлопнув МакКриди по плечу, она оставляет эту тему. Не думая, МакКриди приподнимает воротник, чтобы закрыть лицо. Если Пайпер знает, она точно скажет Вайсу. Забудьте о Пайпер — Ник тоже обязательно расскажет Вайсу.

— Хорошо, хорошо, тогда мы будем ждать. Пока ты не найдёшь своего сына. Но помни, мы можем помочь увести его, у нас есть ресурсы, — заканчивает Данс.  
Вайс ему просто так не позволит.

— Ты можешь помочь. — По крайней мере, он не переметнулся на сторону Братства. — Хорошо! — Вайс хлопает в ладоши. К счастью, полотенце не слетает у него с талии. — Тогда в Добрососедство!

— Тебе нужны штаны, Вайс, — вздыхает Ник.

***

Добрососедство никогда не станет для МакКриди домом, пусть здесь он и провёл больше всего времени с момента прихода в Содружество. Небольшая ферма в Столичной пустоши? Тоже не дом. Однажды, десять лет назад, когда появился парень из сто первого, он улыбнулся МакКриди и сказал, что они не так уж и отличаются. Он откинул упавшие на солнцезащитные очки светлые волосы и сказал, что они оба — дети подземелья. Верхний мир всегда будет казаться им странным. МакКриди сказал ему заткнуться и закончить начатое, раз это так чертовски важно. Только покинув Литл-Лэмплайт, МакКриди начал понимать, что он имел в виду.

Мэр Хэнкок замечает Вайса со своего балкона и машет руками, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Вайс с огромным энтузиазмом машет в ответ. Конечно, они знают друг друга, само собой. МакКриди быстро научился не удивляться действиям Вайса или его знакомствам. 

Рядом с ним Пайпер закатывает глаза.

— О, начинается.

Вайс явно полон решимости дождаться, пока Хэнкок спустится. Они с Ником курят, пока МакКриди, Пайпер и Данс просто ждут.

— Обязательно было опять залезать в свой тостер? — она тычет его пальцем в грудь — предел, куда она может достать, не вытягиваясь слишком сильно.

Данс хмурится.

— Мы должны были идти через враждебную, неукрепленную часть городских развалин, чтобы добраться до Добрососедства, которое в свою очередь наполнено людьми с дурной репутацией и сомнительными пристрастиями.

— Да, но с бронёй они вероятно будут относится к тебе с большим подозрением, чем без неё. — замечает Пайпер. — Тебе, вероятно, стоило выйти из неё возле ворот.

— Нет. — Отрезает Данс.

Выскочивший из-за двери Хэнкок направляется прямиком к Вайсу и Нику, хлопая каждого из них по плечу. Широко улыбаясь он спрашивает, что их привело. МакКриди обращает внимание на Данса. 

— Вайсу следует быть осторожнее…

— Что? — спрашивает МакКриди. Он не собирается позволять ошибочной идеологии Данса испортить Пайпер всё веселье. — С Хэнкоком? Столпом добрососедского общества? Порядочным гулем и наркоманом? Серьёзно, чувак сделал для Содружества больше, чем Братство сможет сделать за сто лет оккупации.

— Мне трудно в это поверить. В Столичной…

— Мне всё известно о Столице, тостер. 

Мгновение Данс просто смотрит на него. МакКриди смотрит в ответ. Он до сих пор не думает, что Данс получит его одобрение, где бы они не находились. 

— Ладно, пошли, — объявляет Вайс. Хэнкок, похоже, уже вернулся к себе.

Данс, отказавшись идти рядом с МакКриди и Пайпер, ускоряет шаг, чтобы нагнать Вайса. Его броня издаёт ужасный звук шипения гидравлики. 

— Как думаешь, почему он здесь? — спрашивает МакКриди у Пайпер.

— Потому же, что и ты, — она закрывает лицо рукой. — У Вайса слабость к сбившимся с пути. Особенно если они симпатичные. 

МакКриди легко толкает её в плечо. В ответ она смеётся. У Пайпер есть сестра, она должна знать, что это вроде как любящий жест. 

— Есть много наёмников со слезливой историей, куда более симпатичных, чем я.

Она прислоняет к губам указательный палец.

— Да, верно. И всё же не все паладины столь же симпатичные, как Данс. Ух! Под бронёй не заметно, какой же он говнюк. — Она делает паузу. — Нет, нет, ты определённо замечаешь. 

Они — та часть группы, на которую не обращают особого внимания по пути в “Дом воспоминаний”, хотя смотрят действительно много. МакКриди предполагает, что это из-за Данса, который просто не способен не выделяться. Единственные другие заметные чудаки в их компании — Вайс и Ник, и в Добрососедстве их, кажется, обожают. 

Как только они оказываются внутри, Вайсу удаётся уговорить Данса вылезти из брони. Он посмеивается, потому что Вайс, кажется, был более чем уверен, что выманить Данса будет просто, но МакКриди понятия не имел, насколько он удачлив. 

— Данс, им уже дорого содержать в сохранности дорожную одежду. Не волнуйся, никто не станет связываться с твоей бронёй.

Вздохнув, Данс вылезает из неё. Он чрезвычайно тщательно закрывает её, прежде чем оставляет в покое, проведя пальцами по поверхности — может быть, проверяя на наличие новых вмятин. Можно подумать, этой штуке можно навредить.

Ник уже разговаривает с темноволосой женщиной в медицинском халате. Должно быть, с доктором Амари. Ник вежливо представляет их:

— Это Вишну Вайс, мы пытаемся найти его сына.

Вайс крепко жмёт ей руку.

— И Пейпер Райт, её вы должны знать, она известна своей репутацией. Роберт МакКриди и Данс. — Он указывает на каждого из них. — Я знаю, у нас тут вроде как большая вечеринка, но мы надеемся найти какие-то ответы и приступить к работе. Роберт, могу я взглянуть на твою сумку?

Пайпер приподнимает бровь. Она уже знает, всё про них выяснила. МакКриди не понимает, почему она продолжает устраивать это шоу.

МакКриди раскрывает на сумке молнию. Ник заставил его нести те штуки, что они вытащили из Келлога. Хотя раньше киберимплантаты были покрыты внутренностями, сейчас они блестят высококачественным хромом. Институт действительно неплохо вложился в парня. Жаль, что это не помогло противостоять ярости Вайса. 

— Мы вытащили это из Келлога, думаете, капсула сможет с этим работать?

— Кибернетический стимулятор мозга? Хм… давайте спустимся вниз. — Амари вертит предмет в руках.

Они вшестером спускаются по узкой лестнице в лабораторию Амари. Там еще две капсулы и много медицинского оборудования. МакКриди не знает, для чего нужна эта лаборатория. Он действительно не хочет знать.

Никогда не имея свободных крышек, он не судил тех, кто садился в капсулы памяти. И для него воспоминания — не самая здоровая вещь. Он помнил много хорошего, но и плохого. И Люси... несправедливо попытаться возвратить её, пусть и не взаправду. Но он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал об этом. Возможно, о первом разе, когда они поцеловались, прямо перед тем как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. Он сказал, что будет ждать её. Что возвратится ко входу в пещеру в её шестнадцатый день рождения. В итоге она ушла вместе с ним: в уголках ее глаз стояли слёзы, она отказалась от месяцев, что могла провести дома, если это означало уйти вместе.

— Да, думаю, сработает. Но чтобы капсула распознала, ее нужно подсоединить к мозгу. Валентайн, думаю, ты подошёл бы лучше всего. Подсоединить должно быть достаточно легко…

— Я это сделаю, — Ник начинает снимать плащ.

— Подождите! — МакКриди ненавидит себя за то, что заговорил, потому что теперь все уставились на него. — Вы собираетесь просто... приделать часть мозга Келлога к мозгу Ника? Это сумасшествие, что, если это... если это — ну, вроде ловушки?

— У меня и правда есть какое-какие догадки о последствиях, — в голосе Амари звучит веселье. — Но другой возможности доступа к данным просто нет. Иначе он не будет функционировать. 

— Не дадите мне минуту, док? — Ник хватает МакКриди за руку, выводя его из лаборатории обратно лестничную клетку.

МакКриди чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что вообще открыл рот, но серьёзно, никто не собирался упомянуть, что подключить частицу мозга убийцы к мозгам Ника — плохая идея? Несомненно, все в той комнате кого-то убили, но не так, как Келлог. Совсем не так. В общем и целом, они были хорошими людьми в ужасном мире. Они не были садистами. Они пытались выжить.

— Роберт, думаю, тебе не нужно на это смотреть. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня с имплантатом Келлога. — Рука Ника лежит на его руке, спускается ниже, пока не обхватывает ладонь. — Все хорошо. Я должен сделать это, так мы можем помочь Вайсу. И если мы узнаем, как попасть в Институт, то, возможно, действительно сможем изменить Содружество к лучшему.

— Конечно, — парирует МакКриди. — Но я не понимаю, почему ты должен брать на себя весь риск.

Ник улыбается.

— Придумай другой план. Я вижу, как шевелятся шестерёнки. 

— О, брось, и это говоришь мне ты? Я в буквальном смысле вижу…

Ник затыкает его, коротко целуя перед тем, как отстраниться. Привычно. И МакКриди понимает: теперь они будут это делать. Держаться за руки и целоваться в прихожих, переулках и разрушенных зданиях, пока один из них не будет вынужден взять на себя непреодолимый риск. Они будут это делать. МакКриди сжимает руку Ника.

— Хорошо, Ник. Я буду ждать здесь. Если буду смотреть, то не смогу соблюдать тишину. Точно знаю.

— Ладно. — Он снова целует МакКриди, прежде чем вернуться в лабораторию.

МакКриди сидит на лестнице, заламывая пальцы и надеясь на лучшее. Опершись подбородком о руки, он ждёт. Только несколько минут спустя дверь снова открывается, но на этот раз это Данс. 

— Мне они тоже сказали подождать снаружи. — Его руки безвольно висят по швам. 

Выставленный за дверь Данс выглядит столь кисло, что МакКриди смеётся.

— Тоже пытался возразить?

— Мы многого не знаем о том, как работают эти капсулы. Подключить синта — приемлемое решение. Я не мог стоять в стороне и молчать, пока рыцарю Вайсу что-то угрожает.

— Ты ему и в постели так сказал?   
МакКриди прислоняется к стене позади него. Данс — неплохое отвлечение. Можно говорить с кем-то, а не просто беспокоиться о Нике.

Данс краснеет. Затем запускает пальцы в тёмные волосы, один раз, второй.

— Между нами ничего нет.

МакКриди закатывает глаза. 

— Он заигрывает со всеми. Для него это может ничего не значить, если ты не заинтересован, то просто скажи ему.

Данс явно заинтересован. 

— Я его наставник. Это неправильно.

— Мир вообще неправилен, Данс.

— Тогда, предполагаю, есть по крайней мере одна вещь, где наши мнения сходятся.

 

Это заставляет МакКриди пожалеть, что он не держал рот на замке.


	12. Ошибки на практике — всегда лучшие идеи в теории.

Валентайн не знает, как это описать. Невесомость, возможно, и будто смотришь через матовое стекло. Легко и невнятно. Он слышит голоса. Первый принадлежит Амари, спрашивает, может ли Вайс услышать ее в работающей капсуле. Вайс отвечает: 

— Да, думаю.

В этой установке, которую собрала док, Валентайн — просто проводник, материальный якорь, несущий воспоминания Келлога, заставляющий их встать и танцевать. Он не уверен, что должен что-либо видеть или слышать. Это дезориентирует. Честно? Наверное, после этой чертовщины он сломается. Так было бы легче, чем это странное промежуточное состояние.

Он в слишком маленьком, тесном теле. Сидит на постели, слышит женский голос — не Амари, кого-то ещё. И вспоминает, что голос человека, перекрывающий другие — это несомненно Келлог.

Хотя у него нет пищеварительной системы, Валентайн чувствует тошноту. Но даже если бы он мог, он был бы не в силах остановить поток воспоминаний; не когда сквозь них движется Вайс, вторгаясь через вспыхивающие границы мыслей. Валентайн чувствует давление на сознание, когда тот продвигается вперёд. 

Ощущение незначительности рассеивается, Валентайн снова чувствует себя нормального размера. Его руки тёплые. Плачет ребёнок. Он хочет взять его на руки. Почему? Он и Дженнифер. Но это был не он. Другой Валентайн. Тот, что всегда разделяет его мысли. Не такой чужой, как Келлог. Возможно, Роберт был прав. Может быть, это было слишком рискованно. Но путь в Институт стоит риска одного сломанного прототипа, верно? И неважно, насколько хорош Валентайн.

Выстрелы. Бах, бах, бах. И глубокое горе.

Валентайн хочет выбраться из этой чертовщины как можно скорее. Даже если в следующей сцене — спокойный разговор, обмен крышками. Он скучает по кому-то. Дженнифер? Роберт? Так сильно. Бесконечная пустота. Но это не он. Нет, Келлог. Так что это не Дженнифер, Роберт, или кто-то ещё из людей, которым предлагал себя Валентайн. Это боль Келлога просачивается сквозь швы.

Синты первого поколения всегда пахнут нефтью. Пластик слишком легко плавится от раскалённого металла.

Следующее воспоминание близко к поверхности. По ней рябь. Вайс и Валентайн выныривают. Он не знает, нашли ли они что-нибудь. Не в стоящем перед глазами фильме. Как избавиться от него?

Вайс кричит. Имя. Нейт. Нейт. Нейт.

Нейт.

Тихий дом. Отец хочет, чтобы он вернулся. Время настало. Келлог знал, что этот день обязательно придёт. Мальчик не похож на Вайса. Но зачем ему это? Валентайн так ясно видит лицо Шона. Всё исчезает во вспышке.

— Телепортация, вот как они это делают. — Вайс уже вылезает из своей капсулы.

Тело Валентайна по-прежнему кажется свинцовым. Он терпеливо ждет, пока Амари удалит то, что осталось от Келлога. Сколько угодно грёбаного времени.

— Блядь. Блядь! — Вайс, кажется, готов ударить кулаком в стену. Пайпер хватает его за предплечье. Она недостаточно сильна, чтобы остановить его, но прикосновения достаточно, чтобы Вайс пришёл в себя. — Мне нужна чертова сигарета.

Что ему нужно — так это банка в кармане. В которой гремят таблетки. 

Данс входит в лабораторию, Роберт за ним.

— Что происходит? — требует Данс, его пальцы сжаты в кулаки.

— Ничего, — Вайс быстро отстраняется, выворачивая руку. — Просто. Я чувствую, что мы никуда не продвинулись. Синты… они используют телепортацию. 

За Вайсом никто не обращает особого внимания на Роберта.

— Всё хорошо? — Его рука тянется к Валентайну, затем отдёргивается.

— Да, лучше не бывает. — В действительности он чувствует себя как тонущий человек, снова начавший дышать.

Амари заканчивает отсоединять связь с воспоминаниями Келлога.

— Так что, ничего? — выпрямившись, она отряхивает от пыли свой халат.

— Ну, есть одна зацепка, кое-что, что рассказал Келлогу синт. Вёрджил, беглый учёный. — Вайс распускает волосы, позволяя им упасть на плечи, прежде чем снова забрать в хвост. — Он прячется. В месте под названием “Светящееся море”. 

Разговор продолжается, а Роберт наклоняется ниже к Валентайну.

— Не ври мне, — уголки его губ опускаются. — Ты дерьмово выглядишь.

— Умеешь ты заставить парня чувствовать себя желанным.

Их руки соприкасаются, когда Валентайн выбирается из капсулы. Мягкое тепло руки Роберта, исчезнувшее так же быстро, как и появившись, как ничто другое снова заставляет Валентайна думать.

— Так если этот Вёрджил действительно существует, — Пайпер поднимает руки. — Как мы найдём его в Светящемся море? Ничто не может выжить при таком уровне радиации.

— Рад-Х, силовая броня…это...осуществимо. — Вайс прислоняется к стене, возвышаясь над Пайпер. Он много рассказывал Валентайну о том, как ненавидит силовую броню. Играть в сардину в банке не для него. Ничто безопасное, кажется, не подходит Вайсу, или по всей видимости так и есть. Валентайн сказал, что он подсел на адреналин, но серьёзно? Он — просто придурок, которого не волнует, умрёт он или нет. Это не дом Вайса, и никогда им не будет.

Данс кивает.

— Я с тобой. Ты не должен идти один.

— Зачем? — огрызается Пайпер. — Чтобы ты смог донести о нас Братству? Чтобы отвести Вёрджила к своим дружкам? 

— Нет, потому что это опасно. Рыцарь Вайс…

— О, брось эту рыцарскую хрень. Так или иначе он — Вишну, — она раздражённо вскидывает руки.

Вообще-то Валентайн согласен, что Данса надо как можно скорее изолировать. Какими бы ни были его мотивы, даже находясь здесь он не сможет полностью отказаться от желания всё рассказать Братству. Его верность не вызывает сомнений. Это было очевидно с самого начала. У Вайса, возможно, большие планы на Данса. Или, может, он просто ищет особо сложную цель. В любом случае, они не могут тратить на него время. Данс того не стоит. Просто не стоит.

— Я могу пойти, — предлагает Валентайн. Роберт, вероятно, попытается его остановить. Но, наверное, не здесь, перед всеми, после уже случившегося срыва. — Радиация на меня не действует. Засунем Вайса в силовую броню. И просто обколем антирадином, когда вернёмся. Он прав, это возможно. — Хочет ли Валентайн идти в Светящееся море, полное хрен знает каких облучённых монстров? По возможно ложному следу? Едва ли. Но пойдет ли скорее он, чем Данс? Конечно.

— Ладно, — Вайс отталкивается от стены. — Пойдем втроём. Я, Валентайн, Данс. Это наш лучший шанс.

Дерьмо. Вот уёбок.

— Тостер нам не нужен.

— Я стою прямо здесь, синт. — Большая ладонь Данса лежит на плече Вайса, хотя он вынужден немного потянуться, чтобы достать до него. Очевидно, он не привык быть ниже кого-то ещё. Рука Вайса касается костяшек его пальцев. 

— Пойдут все трое. Это будет жизненным опытом. — Это окончательно. Очевидно. — Давайте вернёмся в Даймонд-сити, нужно переодеться перед выходом. 

Пайпер ворчит себе под нос.

Они едва выходят из “Дома воспоминаний”, как Роберт подходит к нему, широко шагая, чтобы не отстать.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо?

— Я не солгал. — Валентайн держит сигарету. — Радиация не влияет на меня. Я буду в порядке.

— Я имел в виду Данса?

— Данс безопасен.

Руки Роберта остаются в карманах.

— Его дружки — нет. Что, если он сдаст тебя, что, если они с Вайсом…

— Вайс пытается изменить его. Это очевидно. Может ли он добиться успеха? Я не знаю. — Валентайн вздыхает. — Вероятно, нет. Но от него мне не грозит никакой опасности. 

***

Они возвращаются в Даймонд-сити как раз к ужину. Вайс отводит всех к стойке лапшичной, с легкостью разбрасываясь крышками. Он легко убалтывает других избавляться от них, но и собственные легко тратит со своими друзьями. Возле стойки мало места для такой толпы. Валентайн берёт миску и стоит в стороне, намереваясь отдать часть Роберту, если он захочет.

Роберт, оказывается, может мастерски есть стоя, орудуя в миске пластиковой вилкой. К его лицу поднимается пар, когда он отправляет в рот лапшу. Он слишком занят, чтобы говорить, так что Валентайн просто ждёт. Он нагревает руку, чтобы миска оставалась тёплой. 

Пайпер стоит рядом. Она не очень-то элегантна, пытаясь одновременно есть и разговаривать с едой в руках. Но делать и то, и другое у неё не выходит, потому она просто накручивает лапшу на вилку.

— Так что думаешь об этом плане, Роберт? — Она произносит его имя с насмешливой фамильярностью. Конечно, она первой заметила перемену в отношениях Валентайна с Робертом, и последней оставит их в покое.

Роберт, проглотив лапшу, пожимает плечами.

— Нам нужен учёный. Наверное. Но не уверен, что это работа для троих. 

— Не уверена, что здесь есть хоть какая-то работа для Братства, — язвительно замечает с полным ртом Пайпер. Она хватает свою ядер-колу, стоящую на стойке

— Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Валентайн. Если все будут волноваться за Вайса, потому что он отказывается выступить против Данса, который, возможно, в конце-концов одурит их всех — то это не ускорит их гастрольное представление. И то, что они делают сообща, стоит затраченных усилий. 

Роберт заканчивает свою порцию, отталкивая миску на стойку. Большим глотком он допивает и колу. Валентайн протягивает свою миску, надеясь, что ему не придётся что-либо говорить, и Роберт просто возьмет её. Роберт приподнимает бровь, но не отказывается, принимая миску и вилку.

— Вы двое слишком чертовски милые. — рот Пайпер всё ещё полон лапши.

— Вэл! — зовёт Вайс. — Мы уходим через тридцать минут, хорошо?

Сначала Валентайн ворчит. Им следует подождать до утра. Светящееся море достаточно далеко, до границы идти два или три дня. И это не учитывая неожиданностей по пути. И затем, кто знает, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы найти признаки этого Вёрджила, если он вообще существует. Нет абсолютно никаких причин уходить с восходом солнца. Но он знает Вайса достаточно долго, чтобы смириться с этой его причудой. Никакого ожидания. Не то, чтобы Валентайну нужен отдых, но…

— Ладно, — отзывается он, прежде чем обратить внимание на Роберта. — Ты закончил? 

Заставлять Роберта в спешке доедать — предпоследнее, что он хочет сделать. Но последнее — это покинуть город без шанса говорить с ним наедине. И они не могут сделать это здесь, где Пайпер может влезть только потому, что пытается остро игнорировать развивающиеся отношения Вайса и Данса. Валентайн знает, между Пайпер и Вайсом не было никаких чувств. Как просто предполагалось, это была случайная интрижка. Но это не означает, что они не шли в том направлении. Или что Пайпер не относилась к нему, как к другу. Она не из тех, кто будет держать обиду, но из тех, кто будет бороться за тех, кем дорожит.

— Гм, да, — он наклоняет миску к губам, допивая остатки бульона. — Закончил. 

Валентайн машет Пайпер, прежде чем развернуться и направиться в агентство. По пути он освобождает от кольца ключ от главного входа. Металл нагревается в руке. По крайней мере, это напоминает ему, что нужно снова отрегулировать температуру. Оказавшись внутри, он закрывает за ними дверь. Взяв ключ, он предлагает его Роберту так же, как ранее предлагал лапшу. Поскольку этот жест практичен, он имеет смысл.

— Не знаю, как долго нас не будет, но он должен быть у тебя. У меня нет дубликата, потому просто возьми мой. Оставайся здесь.

— Ник, я… я не должен. — Но пальцы Роберта уже обвились вокруг ключа.

— Да, должен. — Он отпускает ключ, оставив его в руке Роберта. Тот продевает его в собственное ключное кольцо.

— Спасибо.

— Элли приходит в девять. Тебе, вероятно, не стоит ей попадаться, иначе она попытается заставить тебя работать. — Валентайн опускает руки на талию Роберта, держась за его бёдра. У них осталось так мало времени, и он просто хочет толкнуть его в стену, прижать к ней, украсть его воздух и поделиться своим. Но до сих пор Валентайн просто держится за него. — И позаботься о себе.

— Это должен говорить тебе я. Ты ведь останешься с Вайсом. 

— Верно, — улыбается Валентайн. Склонив голову, он целует Роберта. Ему нравится ощущать на губах прикосновения его сломанных зубов, оставляющих слабые вмятины. — Хм, у меня есть двадцать минут.

— Разве Вайс тебя не убьёт, если опоздаешь?

— Это я его убью, если не заполучу тебя перед уходом. Итак, где мы остановились?

В конце концов он действительно вжимает Роберта в стену, теребя пояс его штанов, пока не звякает пряжка. Потеревшись о горло Роберта, он предлагает:

— Когда вернусь, сделаем это правильно. Я не буду торопиться.

Он хватает Роберта за бёдра. В теле Валентайна нет “роботической супер-силы” или чего-то подобного. По крайней мере ему всегда так казалось. Но он сильнее человека той же комплекции. Прижав Роберта спиной к стене, он забрасывает его ноги себе на бёдра.

На них всё ещё слишком много одежды, но времени совсем нет.

— Обхвати меня за плечи. 

Роберт слушается. Когда Валентайн дышит, то касается грудью его груди и чувствует повсюду вибрацию его дыхания. 

Приходится проявить ловкость, чтобы просунуть между их телами мягкую руку и достать член Роберта, но они справляются. Его руки сцеплены в замок, но запястья — под воротником плаща Валентайна. Он проводит пальцами по оставшейся коже, прежде чем погружается в шею, гладя провода. Он не должен, но чувствует. 

Роберт, задыхаясь, быстро и грязно кончает между их телами.

— Хорошо, хорошо, так хорошо, Ник, ох.

Изогнувшись, он бьётся затылком о стену.   
Одно неверное движение — и он может разорвать что-то в шее Валентайна. Но не делает, сохранив достаточный контроль. Валентайн думает, что странно любить это чувство уязвимости.

Валентайн опускает ноги Роберта на пол, как только начинает утихать пьянящее чувство выполненного долга. Роберт выглядит столь экспрессивно. Тяжело дышащий, стонущий и хватающий ртом воздух. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Они не столь много об этом говорят, но Валентайн понимает, что рядом с ним, Вайсом и Пайпер, Роберт вероятно, чувствует себя лишним. Валентайн пытается найти местечко.

— Мне нужно идти, пока Вайс с катушек не слетел.

— У тебя рубашка в сперме. — Роберт проводит пальцем по мокрому пятну. 

— Верно, верно.

Переодеваться приходится в спешке. К счастью, сквозь рубашку не просочилось. Надев новую, Валентайн разворачивается к рассматривающему его Роберту. 

— Всё нормально. Непохоже, что я попал на него. — Роберт на вытянутой руке протягивает Валентайну его плащ. 

Валентайн перекидывает его через локоть. Роберт откидывается на стуле для клиентов и ждёт.

Да, для него возможно будет странно жить среди вещей Валентайна. Но он не хочет, чтобы тот чувствовал себя странным, чужим. Будь обстоятельства иными, возможно, он не стал бы оставлять своего любовника в агентстве. Возможно, это ужасная идея. Но это лучшее, что у них есть. И он не собирается заставлять Роберта тратить крышки на номер в мотеле. Или, что ещё хуже, не тратить. Так что да — так оно и будет.

— Убедись, что вернёшься, — говорит наконец Роберт.

— Не осмелился бы тебе перечить, Роберт.

***

Валентайн опаздывает, Вайс и Данс уже ждут его у ворот. Винтовка закинута за спину, руки в карманах, и он не оправдывается. Делиться ему нечем.

— Лучше бы нам выдвигаться, — Вайс выдыхает и машет рукой, пытаясь разогнать пошедший в сторону Данса дым. — Нужно пройти столько миль, сколько сможем.

Сегодня они прошли уже достаточно — к Добрососедству и обратно. Синтетическое тело Валентайна — через ещё большее. Заведя руку назад, он касается места, куда был подключён мозг Келлога. Никакой разницы не чувствуется.


	13. Есть моё прошлое и твоё прошлое, но они никогда не встретятся выпить.

Когда МакКриди спускается по лестнице в одних трусах, Элли удивлена куда меньше, чем возможно, следовало бы. Подождите, она рано. Ник сказал, что она не приходит раньше девяти. О, нет, не рано, понимает он. МакКриди спал дольше обычного. Ну, кровать утешительно пахнет Ником — запахом сигарет и кремния, над головой есть крыша, и он нигде не должен быть немедленно. Так что может и не столь удивительно, что он проспал до десяти минут десятого вместо того, чтобы проснуться при первых признаках рассвета.

— Я сделаю ещё кофе, — улыбается она.

МакКриди не уверен, должен ли сказать что-нибудь ещё, поэтому останавливается на “спасибо”, а затем проскальзывает в ванную.

Взглянув в зеркало, МакКриди замечает, что тёмные круги под глазами стали светлее и менее вспухшими. Хотя он всё ещё выглядит помятым. Волосы необходимо подстричь, и он много дней не заботился о бороде. Просто столько всего произошло. 

Он слышит, как за дверью Элли напевает себе под нос, пока ходит по агентству. Почему её не удивило его здесь нахождение? МакКриди знает, что должен перестать ощущать… беспокойство. Они с Ником об этом говорили. Больше никого нет. Сейчас нет. Но может появиться. Если Ник передумает.

Он брызгает водой в лицо, не желая тратить время на душ, хотя, наверное, до сих пор пахнет сексом. Весь офис, должно быть, хотя он единственный, кто потеет и кончает. Ему не хотелось чувствовать себя столь тревожно. Он хватает рубашку и штаны с крючка в ванной, натягивая их на себя.

На столе Ника, ближе к клиентской стороне, стоит чашка кофе, очевидно, предназначенная для МакКриди. В руках у Элли другая чашка. Бледно-голубая и совершенно целая. Что-то в этом заставляет МакКриди улыбнуться. Наверху в кружке плавает осадок, но он есть всегда. Кофейные фильтры на Восточном Побережье закончились ещё раньше, чем бобы в вакуумной упаковке. Потому теперь приходится импровизировать. 

— Спасибо, Элли.

Горячий кофе приятно стекает в желудок. МакКриди не садится, потому что не садится Элли, и это было бы непонятно. После того, как после того, как допьет кофе, он пойдёт навестить Пайпер. Она хотя бы будет готова посочувствовать. Или, по крайней мере, ещё больше жаловаться на Данса. Так что у них будет что-то общее.

Элли смотрит на него поверх папки с делом. 

— Ник дал тебе свой ключ? Он оставил записку.

— Ох, да, — он делает ещё глоток. — Он, эм, часто оставляет ключ, знаешь… — Он пытается скрыть своё смущение за кружкой.

Она смеётся, отложив папку, прежде чем взять другую.

— Нет, я бы не сказала.

— Точно. — МакКриди разом допивает оставшийся кофе, хотя при других обстоятельствах не возражал бы понаслаждаться вкусом. В конце концов, Ник попросил не пересекаться с Элли. Он не сможет сделать этого здесь, если только не собирается валяться в постели весь день. — Я должен идти… Пайпер…

— Я тебе не нянька, — она пожимает плечами.

Верно.

Он думает взять немного еды по дороге к “Общественным событиям”. Рынок уже оживает, торговцы выставляют товары на день. Нищие беспрерывно попрошайничают. Это легко могло бы стать судьбой МакКриди. Он всё ещё не понимает, как они возвращаются домой живыми. Некоторые — нет.

В конце концов он ничего не покупает, а спешит к Пайпер и стучится в ее дверь. Ждёт, засунув руки в карманы плаща. Есть шанс, что она ещё не проснулась или не дома. Не все предпочитают вставать так же рано, как МакКриди, хотя в настоящий момент, должно быть, уже половина десятого. 

Пайпер открывает дверь в одном халате и носках.

— МакКриди?

— Извини. Должно быть, я разбудил тебя? — Он честно не хотел тревожить её. Возможно, стоит пойти в “Скамью запасных” и взять колу — для пива пока рановато. В сумке в агентстве у него осталось немного крышек.

Пайпер отмахивается.

— С восьми занимаюсь редактурой. Вайса и Валентайна нет в городе, и я просто не ждала гостей. — Она отступает, чтобы впустить его.

В “Общественных событиях” тепло. Должно быть стены утепляют стопки старых газет. Пайпер пьёт из дымящейся кружки. Похоже, чай, а не кофе. Когда она делает глоток, раздаётся шум. Она подталкивает МакКриди к одному из стульев, предлагая сесть. Как и Вайс, она всё время в движении. Он ясно видит, почему они с Пайпер сошлись. И почему сошлись Вайс и Ник. Где он не может провести параллели, так это между Вайсом и собой. 

Он и Ник? Ну, он не уверен, что этому есть объяснение. И это нормально. 

Он принимает предложенный стул, вытягивая бумагу из ближайшей стопки. Если Пайпер работает, он не должен её отвлекать. Но здесь ему определённо комфортнее, чем в агентстве с Элли. Так что решение было верным. 

Он читает об инфляции на потёртой странице “Бостон бьюгл”. Теперь довоенные бумажные деньги, толстые пачки которых можно даже сейчас найти в кассовых аппаратах, стали бесполезны. Толстые пачки из тысяч долларов. Он читает о ценах на нефть. Читает о том, что заставило этот мир умереть, когда бомбы упали на Бостон, Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон.

По крайней мере хотя бы в этом отношении они с Пайпер похожи. Им знаком только этот мир. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думала о том, что было до бомб? — спрашивает он.

Пайпер перестаёт карябать правки. Засунув ручку за ухо, она вздыхает.

— Не знаю, иногда. Чаще с тех пор, как появился Вишну. 

— Однажды я знал другого выходца из Убежища, — МакКриди вздрагивает. Но, возможно, рассказать будет правильно. — Он был не таким, как Вайс.

— И каким он был? — Пайпер склоняется на стуле вперёд, обхватив пальцами ручку.

МакКриди пожимает плечами. 

— Он был молод. Но я был ещё младше, так что, думаю, он был, ну, зрелым. Но ещё он выглядел как идиот. Он всегда носил солнцезащитные очки, даже при том, что мы были под землёй. И…

— Подожди, почему под землёй? — Пайпер начинает писать. Она собирается закончить один из своих репортажей. Поначалу у него в груди тяжелеет от слабо накатывающей паники. Но он заталкивает её назад.

— Может ты не будешь... писать об этом?

Пайпер роняет ручку.

— Может… почему?

— Я просто не хочу привлекать к себе внимание. Знаешь об этом? Проехали. — Он решает промолчать.

Пайпер искоса смотрит на него, но оставляет в покое. Она возвращается к редактированию. Минуты идут, пока не наступает десять. Она больше не давит на него, вместо этого выбрав работу над достижимой целью. Или, возможно, она думает, что он расколется под напряжением тишины.

— Ладно, — она засовывает ручку за ухо. — Вот что сейчас произойдёт. — Она хлопает ладонями по столу. Нат открывает дверь, смотрит на сестру и решает остаться снаружи. Доносится едва слышное “хмм” от Нат, прежде чем дверь хлопает. — Я собираюсь одеться. Ты собираешься забрать свою сумку и пистолет. И мы пойдём в Сэнкчуари. 

МакКриди поднимает взгляд от номера “Бостон бьюгл” за десятое июня 2076 года. Ломкая бумага практически разваливается в руках.

— Что?

— Престон отправил курьера с сообщением. Добрался сюда, пока мы были в Добрососедстве. Что-то насчёт разведки поселения. Технически, он хотел, чтобы его проверил Вайс. Но так как Вайс не испытает такого желания в обозримом будущем…

— Они вернутся. Скоро. — настаивает МакКриди, пусть и понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

— Так или иначе, я сказала, что мы поможем сиятельному мистеру Гарви. Что скажешь?

МакКриди не может сказать “нет”, когда речь заходит о выходе из Даймонд-сити. И это будет что-то, что отвлечёт от Вайса, Ника и сомнительных привязанностей Данса.

— Да, конечно, пойдём.

— Хорошо, — Пайпер спешит наверх.

***

Он оставляет Нику записку на случай, если они с Пайпер не успеют вернуться. Сомнительно, хотя он не совсем уверен, где находится интересующее Гарви поселение. По крайней мере они знают, куда идут, или, точнее, Гарви знает. Вайс и Данс могут гоняться за тенью по заражённым радиацией равнинам. 

Он царапает мелкими буквами:

_Ник,  
Ушёл исследовать поселением вместе с Пайпер и Гарви. Должен скоро вернуться._

Подписываясь, он успевает написать “Ма”, прежде чем обрывает себя.  
 _Роберт._

Вместо того, чтобы оставить записку на столе, где её могла бы увидеть Элли, он кладёт её на подушку Ника. Он не знает, что делать с ключом. Конечно, у Элли есть дубликат, но этот — Ника, и если он вернётся, то, возможно, он ему понадобится. В конце концов МакКриди оставляет его, уверенный, что они вернутся первыми. 

***

Когда они добираются до Сэнкчуари, Стурджес торопится приветствовать их. Его крупные руки покрыты машинным маслом. Он извиняется, вытирая их о комбинезон, и сразу же спрашивает Пайпер, принесла ли она что-то из списка. 

До того, как покинуть Даймонд-сити, Пайпер не озаботилась сказать, что МакКриди придётся тащить баул весом с брамина. Как удобно было не упомянуть об этом, пока она не навьючила на него нести всю дорогу на север тяжелую поклажу.

В отличие от прошлого раза, когда он приходил сюда с Вайсом и Ником, Стурджес, кажется, в хорошем настроении, его акцент так же силён, как и улыбка. В прошлый раз он и на тридцать ярдов к ним не приблизился. Возможно, он просто хочет их груз, но МакКриди так не думает.  
Стурджес хлопает МакКриди и Пайпер по плечам, прежде чем уходит вместе с рюкзаком, по-прежнему копаясь в его содержимом.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он Пайпер. 

Она пожимает плечами.

— Вишну собрал кучу нужных ему вещей. Оставил в “событиях”. Я их принесла.

— Нет, я имею в виду, в прошлую нашу встречу Стурджес к нам даже не приблизился. Гарви передал нам список. Напрямую я с ним не встречался. Тогда он казался довольно недружелюбным. 

— Оооох, — тянет Пайпер. — Это… верно. Я имею в виду, ты заметил, насколько Вишну… дружелюбен, верно?

МакКриди пожимает плечами.

— Несомненно, думаю. Ты сказала, что ему нравятся заблудшие.

— Симпатичные заблудшие, — поправляет Пайпер, подняв палец. — Итак, чем займется наш недавно вышедший из Убежища безутешный вдовец?

— Что? — спрашивает МакКриди. 

— Стурджес. Он займётся Стурджесом. Нехорошо, я понимаю. Не всем нравится быть введенным в заблуждение таким образом — Она прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Вишну, как ты, наверное, заметил, перешёл на… нечто покрупнее и больше похожее на тостер. 

— Что насчёт тебя? — Честно, любопытство убивало МакКриди всё это время. Удивительно, что Пайпер не врезала ему по лицу. Она просто устало вздыхает.

— Слушай, Вишну — не самый лёгкий для понимания человек. Я не собираюсь притворяться, что понимаю его. Но он может быть весёлым. И мне не грозит та же опасность, что Стурджесу или Дансу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Потому что он не собирается понимать эту ситуацию по-своему. Не после тех загадок, что наговорила Пайпер.

— Что Вишну посреди ночи может быть обдолбан и в полном раздрае, но никогда не примет меня за Нейта.

МакКриди оставляет тему. Он ничего больше не хочет слышать. Гарви поднимается, чтобы встретить их на гребне невысокого холма.

— Пайпер! Рад тебя видеть, — Гарви тянет её в уютные объятия, а затем протягивает руку МакКриди. — Приятно снова тебя увидеть, МакКриди. Где Вайс?

— Не пришёл. Занят. — Пайпер машет руками, будто отгоняя призрак Вайса.

— Он разузнал что-нибудь о своём сыне?

— Всего лишь зацепку, в настоящий момент они с Ником упорно ищут.

МакКриди не вступает в разговор. Это легко, учитывая его окружение. У дома, который в прошлый разбирали поселенцы, оголился фундамент. Рядом сложены несколько стальных и деревянных панелей, готовых стать новыми стенами. Они добились значительного прогресса. Он хочет быть частью этого — возможно, если сможет.

— Хорошо, я бы хотел увидеть его вместе с вами, — улыбается Гарви. — Но, конечно, рад и вам двоим. Так или иначе, вы слышали об Альянсе? 

Пайпер отвечает:

— Да, по-настоящему быстро достигнувшее успеха поседение. И всё же у меня не было возможности его увидеть. Но он, предположительно, отлично сохранился. Реальный пример того, чего может добиться Содружество, если люди будут сотрудничать.

Гарви кивает.

— Я бы хотел пойти и разведать его. Если они будут сговорчивы, задайте несколько вопросов. Они возымели такой успех, возможно, я смогу чему-то научиться и применить это в поселения минитменов?

— Здорово, — Пайпер хлопает в ладоши. — Мы сходим.

МакКриди не возражает. Это — простое задание, но оно займёт его на несколько дней. Остальные, наверное, сейчас дошли только до границы Светящегося моря. И хотя ни Пайпер, ни Гарви не платят ему напрямую, МакКриди уверен, что Вайс потом вытрясет сколько угодно крышек на сопутствующие расходы. Вайс вернётся, МакКриди заплатят… возможно, только возможно, Ник будет готов снова помочь. Возможно, в Мед-Тек у него будет шанс. По крайней мере сейчас он ближе, чем когда-либо.

— Итак, хочешь отправиться с утра? — Пайпер спрашивает МакКриди так, будто в данной ситуации его личные желания не имеют ни малейшего значения.

— Конечно, — он тянет со спины свою снайперскую винтовку. В Сэнкчуари достаточно крупнокалиберных турелей, чтобы защитить жителей. Он не ждёт, что придётся защищать себя, пока они здесь.

***

Стурджес ужинает вместе с ними. Он также сердечен и радушен, как тогда, когда они пришли. МакКриди ковыряется в своём рагу из кротокрыса, с усилием пережёвывая жесткие куски солёного мяса, покрытого вязкой подливой. Волокна застревают в зубах. МакКриди пытается вытащить их, пока Пайпер ведёт разговор.

Его мнение о Вайсе несколько ухудшилось от знания, что, несмотря на пристрастие к “заблудшим”, он тут же бросает тех, кого больше не считает интересными. Опять же, возможно, это означает, что Ник прав, и Данс — меньшая проблема, чем думает МакКриди.

Когда они забираются в свои постели на ночлег, у Пайпер появляется другой вопрос. МакКриди всё ещё волнуется, что каждое слово она будет использовать против него. Не потому что она жестока. Он даже начинает думать, что они с Пайпер друзья. МакКриди волнуется потому, что не доверяет своей собственной истории. Он знает, что (в абстрактном смысле) хороший человек. По крайней мере он пытается быть хорошим человеком. Но реальность Пустоши в том, что его решения и действия не всегда соответствуют тому, кем он пытается быть.

Просто жизнь слишком тяжела. Может, правда, это отговорка. Потому что вокруг МакКриди много людей, которым удалось стать лучше, чем он.

— Итак, что происходит между тобой и Ником? — спрашивает она. Ночной воздух тих. Их кровати стоят близко друг к другу. Поселенцы пытаются максимально использовать пространство, пока в Сэнкчуари идёт ремонт. МакКриди и Пайпер делят комнату с кучей сложенных в углу ободранных медных труб.

МакКриди не сводит глаз с потолка.

— Я думал, ты уже выяснила, Пайпер?

— Я не настолько самонадеянна. И я всегда задавалась вопросом о нём. Он такой очаровашка. Миф соответствует действительности? 

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. 

— Знаешь, — улыбка в её голосе слишком ярка. — Он везде механический? 

МакКриди стонет.

***  
У ворот Альянса их заставляют пройти тест на надёжность — SAFE, чтобы убедиться, достойны ли они доверия, чтобы их впустили. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарви нахмуриться. Очевидно, он не из тех, кто считает, что слова важнее действий. МакКриди думает, что у него больше шансов сдать устный экзамен, чем если его будут судить по его поступкам в этой жизни. 

Пайпер идёт первой, выдавая ответы и приукрашивая детали для наилучшего эффекта. 

— Итак, после предварительной оценки, я бы, наверное, перевязала руку. Знаете, чтобы она была неподвижна, пока я буду использовать пилу, — усмехается она.

Взгляд Гарви перемещается между крупнокалиберными турелями на крышах, пальцами он водит по наружной стене. Он оценивает всё. Должно быть делает заметки, что будет и не будет работать в Сэнкчуари. Что может быть построено в других поселениях минитменов.

По большей части МакКриди не хочет выглядеть подозрительно. Тестирующий их парень, Суонсон, бросает неприязненный комментарий о находящемся внутри наёмнике, что оказался слишком любопытным, но все-таки выдержал испытание. Таково правило — допускаются все, кто проходит тест. Так что, да, МакКриди не хочет афишировать, что он наёмник, если можно этого избежать.

— Престон, — кричит Пайпер, привлекая внимание. — Твоя очередь. — Она вскакивает со стула, поправляя шапку.

Ответы Гарви прямолинейные и практичные. Настоящий бойскаут. Но он точно соответствует этому определению куда лучше, чем МакКриди.

— Я бы попытался убедить её перестать требовать его смерти, должно быть лучшее решение.

Теперь, дважды выслушав тест, МакКриди знает все вопросы. Он до сих пор не может понять, кто считается “надёжным”. Потому что он знает, что Пайпер и Гарви, несмотря на все свои прекрасные надежды на лучший мир, на все самоотверженные, героические поступки, все услуги едва заметному обществу, убивали. Они врали и жульничали. Для большей пользы. Но никто не сможет назвать их “ненадёжными”.

— И наш последний претендент, — добродушно говорит Суонсон. 

Занимая своё место, МакКриди уже знает свои ответы, безобидные, не настолько избитые, чтобы их можно было принять за откровенную ложь. И он улыбается, когда может. Если его всё устраивает и если есть силы, то он может быть довольно милым.

— Поздравляем! Вас приняли в бейсбольную команду. Какую позицию вы предпочитаете?

— Зависит от сильных и слабых сторон моих товарищей по команде, — закинув руки за голову, МакКриди откидывается в кресле. — Всё относительно.


	14. Попытайся собрать улики, ведь считается, что ты детектив.

Путь до границы Светящегося моря занимает два дня, если не учитывать рейдеров, болотников и замаскированного озерца полузамерзший болотистой грязи, в котором застревает Данс. Они только один раз останавливаются отдохнуть. Вайсу это явно не нужно. А Данс? Ну, он явно не хочет отставать от нового “послушника”. 

Валентайн задаётся вопросом, знает ли Данс, как часто Вайс суёт закованную в броню руку в карман и незаметно на сухую глотает ментаты, чтобы продолжать идти. Замечает ли Данс стирающиеся грани его душевного равновесия. Возможно, он даже не смотрит.

— Бродить в этом тумане после наступления темноты — самоубийство. 

Валентайн бросает сумку. Здесь, на внешней стороне границы, где перестаёт щёлкать счётчик Гейгера в пип-бое Вайса, нет никаких укрытий. Но земля достаточно сухая. Ни один человек не поимеет двух мужчин в силовой броне и синта. Просто не сунется. О чём им действительно стоит беспокоиться, так это о представителях дикой фауны. Даже яо-гаи избегают Моря. Хотя когти смерти — это совсем другая история.

Вайс ворчит: он вынужден согласиться. Иногда Вайс спорит чисто из принципа, потому что словами сражаться любит больше, чем лазерным пистолетом. Оружие — больше формальность, чем что-либо ещё. Может быть, он любит сближаться со своими врагами, чтобы мог шептать в уши.

Силовая броня Вайса шипит гидравликой, задняя часть поднимается, позволяя выползти из металлической клетки. Он разминается, хрустя шеей и плечами. Чёртова штука слишком тесна для его роста. Но нет лёгкого способа транспортировать эту консервную банку, не надев её. А симпатичный волтековец может превратиться в куда менее симпатичного гуля, если не будет ею пользоваться. 

Данс снимает шлем, но не костюм. 

— Тебе стоило взять с Придвена модифицированный каркас. — Он качает головой, будто это могло повлиять на чёртов план Вайса завоевать Море. 

— Я в порядке, — Вайс тянет за собранные в хвост волосы, но те недостаточно длинны, чтобы перекинуть через плечо. — Придвен в другой стороне. Это бы добавило к нашему походу ещё неделю.

— Но ты был бы в безопасности. — Данс — злобный фанатик, консервативный и немного унылый, но его беспокойство о Вайсе определённо искренне. 

Вайс заканчивает разговор:

— Плевать. 

Иногда Валентайн почти уверен, что Вайс хочет умереть. И что он никогда не хотел найти Шона, потому что на сто процентов убеждён: Вайс понятия не имеет, что, черт возьми, делать с ребёнком. Даже если этот ребёнок — его собственный сын. Читая между строк, Валентайн знает, что для Вайса Шон — просто некий абстрактный символ, а не реальная награда. Почему теперь он хочет найти ребёнка? Валентайн может только предполагать. Может, потому что ещё пылает его любовь к Нейту, заставляя кожу трескаться и лопаться. Эти другие мужчины и женщины, с которыми он спит, только утешение. Данс ничем не отличается. Только в конце концов некому будет вытащить Вайса из огня.

— Солнце восходит в шесть. Тогда и отправимся.

Он ещё немного возится с компьютером на запястье, выставляя будильник. Возможно, Валентайн сам его разбудит. Он всё равно должен следить за тьмой.

— Давай, ты тоже, Данс. — Вайс расшнуровывает ботинки, прежде чем стащить их. — Если уж мы остановились, ты тоже можешь поспать. — Он вытаскивает из своего рюкзака свёрнутые тканые одеяла. 

— Я не устал. Могу дежурить первым, — настаивает Данс.

— Херня, — поправляет Валентайн. — Если ты не заметил, я сделан из стали и силикона. Ты — из мяса. Так что дежурить всё это время буду я.

— О, я заметил, — рычит Данс. Они путешествуют третий день, и его дискомфорт всё ещё почти материален. Валентайн почти чувствует исходящие от Данса волны. А Валентайн технически не может ничего, блядь, ощутить.

— Данс, давай, — молит Вайс. Но его мольбы всегда скрывают под собой полное доверие. — Становится холодно.

Данс ворчит, раскрывая костюм. У него получается выйти из него куда лучше, чем у Вайса. Больше опыта.

В конце концов они вдвоём залезают под одеяло, но лежат по разные его концы. Валентайн, не желая касаться задницей земли, садится на сумку. Когда он приканчивает пачку сигарет, то подумывает забрать пачку Вайса. Но она похоронена где-то в сумке Вейса, которую он решил использовать в качестве подушки. Обычно это не то чтобы сдерживающий фактор, но Данс с течением времени пододвигается всё ближе и ближе к Вайсу. Паладин недостаточно храбр, или, точнее, недостаточно чётко читает сигналы Вейса, чтобы обнять его. Приблизиться так, как уговаривает Вайс. После этого самодовольный ублюдок начнёт на него охоту — по крайней мере недолгую. Они лежат почти нос к носу. Валентайн уверен, что к концу пути Вайс его трахнет.

Вайс спит неполные шесть часов. Валентайн не удивлён. Цикличность его доз не самая подходящая для сна. Но сейчас они так близко к ответам. Кажется, что они почти добились успеха в разрушении Института. 

— Как дела? — Вайс плюхается рядом с Валентайном, оставив свернувшегося калачиком Данса на освободившемся пространстве. Возможно, Данс подумал о том, что был в зоне досягаемости, только когда Вайс ушёл. 

— Ты знаешь, — склоняет голову Валентайн. — Нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдать за звёздным светом над самым большим радиационным облаком на Восточном Побережье. Не хочешь дать мне сигарету?

Вайс зажимает губами первую сигарету, зажигает её, затем вынимает изо рта, чтобы отдать Валентайну. Бумага немного влажная от его слюны, но Валентайн может только видеть её, не чувствовать. Пока он затягивается, Вайс зажигает ещё одну для себя.

— Думаешь, он там?

— Вёрджил? — спрашивает Валентайн.

— Да.

Валентайн пожимает плечами.

— Больше зацепок у нас нет. Стоит попробовать. 

Несколько минут они молчат, пока Вайс снова не заговаривает:

— Данс — хороший человек, знаешь? Просто, я думаю, он боялся. И до сих пор боится того, что не понимает. И Братство попыталось рассказать ему, что мир прост. Думаю, он находит в этом утешение. 

Разубедить Вайса будет практически невозможно, но Валентайн должен попробовать.

— Он узколобый фанатик, и ты это знаешь. Просто вдобавок у него красивое личико и классная задница. Пара недель — и он тебе наскучит. — Валентайн выдыхает дым. — Как и другие.

Вайс качает головой.

— Ты не прав.

Его сигарета выкурена лишь наполовину, когда он давит её ботинком.

— Ты никогда не признаёшь, что я прав, — Валентайн замолкает. — Каким ты вообще представляешь себе лучший сценарий? Что ты силой своего волшебного члена отвадишь его от всего, во что верит он и Братство? Что вы двое будете жить долго и счастливо, сбежав в какое-нибудь поселение с неподходящими друг к другу занавесками и битым китайским фарфором? Этого не будет, и ты это знаешь.

— Пошёл ты, Вэл. — Вайс смотрит прямо в туман перед собой, но не встаёт. Больше никаких ответных действий он не предпринимает. Кто-то должен был это сказать, Валентайн и сказал. Вайс должно быть думает точно так же, даже если хочет подавить это ощущение тщетности. Ему хотелось бы избавиться от состояния безнадёжности. 

— Даже при том, что бросаешь их ты, больно в итоге тоже тебе. — Валентайн не хочет ошибочно приписывать Вайсу беспокойство за него. Это касается только Вайса, не Данса. 

— В этот раз будет иначе.

Нет, это не так. Но Валентайн бережет дыхание. Не знает зачем — ему, строго говоря, вообще не нужен кислород.

***

Пип-бой Вайса указывает на Церковь Атома, единственный известный ориентир в Светящемся море. Возможно, единственное место в Пустоши, предоставляющее кров людям, которые по части плохого жизненного выбора могли составить Вайсу серьёзную конкуренцию. Ну, это, возможно, немного несправедливо. Хэнкоку тоже приходится жить с последствиями ошибок. 

Дорога сквозь холмистую местность к невидимому маркеру проходит в тишине. Пип-бой Вайса не даёт им сбиться с пути. Данс молчит. Валентайн сосредоточен на поддержании работы сенсоров, настроенных на опасность. Вайс, скорее всего, достаточно страдает, стараясь не задохнуться в своей броне. Все они следят за временем. Люди приняли дозы Рад-Х перед тем, как надеть шлемы. Они не смогут принять новую, пока не выйдут из зоны радиации. 

Дети Атома видят, как их собственная кожа начинает отделяться от мышц. Лишь немногим посчастливится превратиться в гулей, вобрав в плоть и кости дар Атома. Валентайн думает, что существует не так много более болезненных вещей, а он, блядь, может видеть собственный остов сквозь поврежденные места покрытия. Роберт может трогать его сквозь изъяны. Валентайну знакома нездоровость. 

Их лидер говорит Вайсу, что они знают Вёрджила. В ответ Вайс вскрикивает, его голос из-под шлема звучит низко. Но он вскидывает кулак, ликующе подскакивает. Бежит к Дансу, едва не свалив его от переизбытка чувств, и только благодаря силовой броне они сохраняют вертикальное положение.

Реален.

— Вёрджил реален! — кричит Вайс. — Реален, реален, реален! — Он смеётся так громко, что, не будь Дети Атома так безнадёжны, им бы стоило испугаться.

— Ладно, хорошо. Нам нужно идти в том направлении, — Валентайн пытается его унять.

Дети Атома общительны, они даже упоминают, что Вёрджил может быть недружелюбным к посетителям. Вайс кричит, хотя уже не так громко, что ему похер. Достаточно того, что он существует. Кто-то, кто побывал в Институте и вернулся. Это возможно. 

— Нужно проложить курс, — Вайс возится со своим пип-боем, круча лимб и устанавливая новый маркер. — Действие Рад-Х долго не продлится. Но Вёрджил… у него должен быть какой-то способ выживать. — Выражение лица Вайса под шлемом нечитаемо.

Валентайн предлагает:

— Может я пойду один? А вы двое вернётесь к границе?

— Нет. — Вайс качает головой, нижняя часть его шлема громко скрипит о торс. — Я должен быть там. Данс, можешь вернуться, если хочешь. Выбор за тобой. 

Вайс врёт. Он прекрасно знает, что его решение — это так же и решение Данса. Знание Валентайна, что Вайс не может “спасти” Данса, не означает, что это известно Дансу. Он наверное даже не понимает, что его пытаются спасти. Какой кошмар.

— Мы пойдём вместе, — уверяет Данс.

— Хорошо. Давайте не тратить впустую ещё больше времени

Они продолжают путь.

***

Они оказываются у пещеры спустя пятьдесят восемь минут после того, как заканчивается действие дозы Рад-Х. Никого не беспокоит мысль о том, что может оказаться внутри — они мчатся в пещеру в надежде, что там уровень радиации ниже. Вайс движется первым, Данс и Валентайн за ним. Счётчик Гейгера Вайса милостиво замедляет свой непрерывный гул.

Вайс стаскивает шлем, позволяя ему с унылым лязгом упасть на пол. Неспособный выйти из брони, он давится воздухом, прежде чем заходится кашлем и блюёт на пол.

— Дерьмо, блядь, дерьмо, — перчатки увязают в грязи, волосы свисают вперёд, пока он пытается сохранить самообладание. — Блядь, Вэл, — он снова кашляет, но в этот раз выплёвывает только слюну.

— Чёрт подери, — Валентайн раскрывает сумку, вытаскивая две дозы антирадина. Вайсу, вероятно, потребуются и ментаты, чтобы ослабить ломку. Присев возле Вайса, Валентайн протягивает таблетки антирадина и полбутылки очищенной воды. — Попробуй выпить. 

Вайс выхватывает их из руки, пихая в рот и игнорируя воду. Валентайн не носит с собой ментат, в поисках банки приходится залезть в рюкзак Вайса.

Данс позади неподвижен как скала, его шлем снят. Он не выглядит особо изнурённым. У Валентайна нет времени заострять на этом внимание. Он расстёгивает молнию на рюкзаке Вайса и вытаскивает металлическую банку.

— Прими эти тоже. — Он передаёт Вайсу две таблетки ментат.

— Спасибо, грёбаный боже, — Вайс ещё быстрее отправляет их в рот.

Из глубины пещеры гремит голос:

— Кто там? — И неповторимый звук перезарядки дробовика.

Вайс всё ещё приходит в себя. Валентайн кричит:

— Мы только хотим задать пару вопросов, доктор Вёрджил! — затем шёпотом: — Данс, съебись из брони.

— Если он нападёт…

— Он определённо почувствует угрозу, если у его грёбаной двери будут стоять двое вооружённых мужчин в силовой броне. И прямо сейчас я не могу вытащить из неё Вайса. Так что вылезай нахуй и бери чёртову оливковую ветвь.

Вайс расслабляется, вытирая рот и пытаясь не наступить в собственную рвоту. Трудновато справиться, когда он всё ещё закован в броню. 

— Пожалуйста, Данс. Я буду рядом.

Данс не выглядит довольным, но по настоянию Вайса начинает выходить из брони, оставляя её у входа в пещеру.

— Держи, — Валентайн проявляет жест доброй воли, протягивая Дансу две таблетки антирадина.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

Ну, Валентайн, конечно, не собирается с ним нянчиться. 

Две турели уже направлены на них, но не стреляют. Они прекрасно знают, что не должны идти вперед, иначе будут нашпигованы отверстиями. 

— Что вы хотите? — спрашивает Вёрджил, всё ещё находясь вне зоны видимости.

На это раз отвечает Вайс:

— Информацию, просто информацию. Мы пытаемся попасть в Институт, нам нужна ваша помощь. — Он поднимается, чтобы выбраться из костюма. Валентайн начинает было помогать ему, но Данс почти отталкивает детектива в сторону, чтобы занять его место.

— В Институт? Это невозможно.

— Сказал единственный человек, когда-либо это сделавший, — замечает Вайс.

Воцаряется длинная пауза. Во время неё Дансу и Валентайну удаётся высвободить Вайса из брони. Он всё ещё выглядит слишком бледным, его обычно тёплая, загорелая кожа кажется зеленовато-жёлтой. Ему нужен антирадин для инъекций, а не низкопробные таблетки. Данс, кажется, тоже это признаёт.

— Доктор Вёрджил, это па…

Вайс решительно качает головой, бормочет резкое “нет”. 

— Меня зовут Данс. Мой друг болен. Мы можем пройти мимо турелей?

— Сколько вас?

— Трое, — отзывается Валентайн. — Двое людей и синт. — Он надеется возбудить любопытство Вёрджила.

— Синт и больной человек могут пройти. Я хочу, чтобы другой человек остался перед турелями. В качестве страховки.

Валентайн ожидает, что Данс начнёт спорить, чтобы остался “синт”. Подставит его. Или попытается пройти сам как синт третьего поколения. Они не упомянули, какого типа синт. Но Валентайн полагает, что никто никогда не ожидал бы дроида вроде него. Даже один из золотых умов Института. Но Данс не спорит.

— Я сделаю, как вы скажете.

— Встань перед турелями, прямо в центр, и я позволю другим пройти.

Данс следует указаниям Верджила, сжав руку Вайса перед тем, как встать перед стволами двух крупнокалиберных турелей. 

— Пожалуйста, позаботься о нём, — просит он Валентайна.

— Конечно, тостер.

Вайс пытается идти по туннелю самостоятельно, но в конце концов опирается на плечо Валентайна.

***

Вёрджил краток и практичен, позволяя Вайсу и Валентайну поставить капельницу с антирадином, прежде чем кто-либо из них начнёт засыпать вопросами и обвинениями. Кроме того, он супермутант. Незначительная деталь.

Когда Вайс впервые видит Вёрджила, искренняя улыбка на его лице настораживает. Валентайн полагает, что он рад увидеть мутанта, который не пытается оторвать ему голову и высосать костный мозг. Каким бы не был интерес Вайса к мутантам, ему не случилось ни с одним из них поговорить. Большинство из них не настроены на общение, если не считать выкриков “убить всех людей!” и “супермутанты — будущее!”. Они не похожи на гулей, которые могут отсиживаться на задворках цивилизации, пока ещё способны думать головой. Мутанты не вписываются в общество. Они не вовремя и не на своём месте. Может, поэтому Вайсу интересно.

— Итак, вы хотите попасть в Институт, — Вёрджил держит в массивных руках кружку, периодически потягивая её содержимое. Очки сидят на крупной голове так, будто вот-вот разломятся. — Мне нужно кое-что взамен. То, что вы сможете достать, если попадёте внутрь. 

Вайс наклоняется вперед на своем стуле, из крупной вены на его правой руке торчит трубка капельницы. Валентайн определённо не самый квалифицированный медик. А Вёрджил пробормотал то же самое о своих руках. Его ловкость никуда не годится. Страдают его навыки. 

— Что тебе нужно? Не бери в голову. Я это сделаю, — быстро соглашается Вайс. Кожа потеряла зеленоватый оттенок, поскольку лекарство капает в кровь. — Мне просто нужно попасть внутрь. 

— Мне нужна ампула с сывороткой из моей лаборатории в отделе бионаук. Предположительно она может обернуть вспять моё… состояние. — Подушечки его пальцев сжимают красный фарфор кружки. А если ты сделаешь это для меня, я могу помочь. Но я не стану делать это без обещания. 

— Ну, я могу пообещать поискать сыворотку, — отвечает Вайс.

Вёрджил ставит свою кружку на загромождённый центральный стол. Его пещера забита кучами оборудования. Микроскопы, мензурки, две химических лаборатории, множество бутылок немаркированных жидкостей. Среди разбросанного целого оборудования встречается сломанное. Валентайну это знакомо. Жесты человека, пытающегося заново изучить собственное тело. Оболочка собственного чужого тела всегда повиновалась ему, но в то же время нет. 

— Ты должен иметь в виду, я работал в отделе бионаук. Не в высших системах. Но я знаю, что каждому Охотнику вживлён чип, телепортирующий его в Институт. Если бы у тебя был такой чип, было бы возможно построить телепорт. 

Дальше они обсуждают детали. Вайс должен быть в состоянии определить местоположение Охотника через свой пип-бой. Они испускают низкочастотные импульсы, которые теоретически может засечь радио. Развалины института — самое частое место появления Охотников. В конце концов Вайс должен засечь одного. Потом им нужен будет кто-то с бóльшими техническими познаниями, чем у Вёрджила.

Валентайн не думает, что Вёрджил врёт. Всё поддерживающее его исследования оборудование здесь, в пещере, указывает на биологию, немного химию. Ничего, что кричало бы: “я могу заставить вас исчезать и появляться по желанию”. Всё ещё остаётся вопрос, как в этом разобрался сам Вёрджил. Но Вайс не спрашивает его об этом. Ему просто не интересно.

Пакет для внутривенного вливания пустеет. Вайс хочет уйти. 

— Стемнеет до того, как мы достигнем границы. И нужно дать антирадину время. 

— Нахер, — Вайс принимает Рад-Х и две таблетки ментат. — Мы не можем на неопределённое время оставить Данса под турелями. И должны заскочить в Даймонд-сити, прежде чем отправиться к руинам. Слишком многое нужно сделать. — Вайс уже выдёргивает из руки иглу. — Спасибо за помощь, доктор Вёрджил. Я вернусь с вашей сывороткой. — Вытащив иглу, он поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Валентайн может лишь следовать за ним. Данс стоит, вытянувшись по струнке, там, где они его оставили. Уставшие глаза, жёсткая осанка. Но от Валентайна не ускользает появившаяся и тут же исчезнувшая улыбка, когда они выходят из лаборатории.

— Ты выглядишь намного лучше, — выдыхает Данс, проводя пальцами по волосам.

Вайс смеётся, хлопая Данса по плечу прежде, чем притянуть его в объятия. Обхватив его за талию, Вайс целует его в тёплые чёрные волосы чуть выше уха. 

— Ты волновался?

— Конечно. — Данс пытается звучать профессионально. И терпит неудачу. Валентайну знакома разница. 

***

Вайс и Данс немного отклоняются от Фенса. Валентайну это не нравится. Вайс шепчет: “доверяй мне, пожалуйста”.  
Внизу в агентстве сидит Элли, просматривая старые досье и сортируя их на две стопки — потом четыре, шесть. Отделяя возможное от невозможного. Валентайн приветствует её, вешая плащ и кладя на стол шляпу.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, где Роберт? Надеюсь, он не слишком мешал?

— Хм? — Элли поднимает взгляд от своей работы, прядь её распущенных волос выбивается из-за уха и раскачивается перед лицом. — Он ушёл несколько дней назад. На следующий день после тебя.

Валентайн чувствует внутри пустоту. Что? Роберт ушёл? Он осматривает стол в поисках записки, хотя бы чего-то. Ничего не найдя, он поднимается наверх. 

Там, на его подушке, лежит записка Роберта. Валентайн больше не чувствует такую слабость. В конце концов, именно Роберт был так обеспокоен обещаниями обязательств. Он не мог просто сбежать. Валентайн читает записку, затем перечитывает ещё раз. Всё хорошо. Волноваться не о чем.

Только он ушёл неделю назад. Роберт отсутствует почти столько же. Засунув записку в карман брюк, Валентайн думает, что мог бы заскочить в редакцию и посмотреть, возможно, они уже вернулись. 

Снаружи он находит Нат. Единственная информация, которой она владеет, — её сестра и Роберт направились в Сэнкчуари. Ничего нельзя сделать кроме как ждать.


	15. Расположи своих демонов по приоритету, потому что в комнате для гостей слишком тесно.

МакКриди может с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что если если ему когда-либо ещё придётся вслепую спускаться по сети подземных туннелей в сопровождении ненавидящих синтов фанатиков, он бы хотел, чтобы Пайпер Райт была на его стороне. Ей удалось убедить начальника охраны, ничем не примечательного человека по имени Мэнни в брюках цвета хаки и фланелевой рубашке, отвести их к доктору Чамберс. Может быть, есть способ просто отвести девушку обратно и забрать свои крышки. 

Они уже знают, что Альянс похищает синтов, и что они взяли в заложники Амелию Стоктон. Собрать картину воедино удалось из обрывков бумаг и записей во взломанном Пайпер терминале. Пайпер решила не вовлекать Честного Дэна, не совсем уверенная, насколько он честен. Но если жители прекрасного Альянса берут пленных, синты они или нет, то кто-то должен докопаться до сути. Так что любопытство Гарви к успешному поселению в итоге стало поиском Пайпер правды. 

Гарви и МакКриди идут за Пайпер и Мэнни. Они не тянут руки к оружию, чтобы избежать подозрений. МакКриди не знает, получится ли, но надеется, что Пайпер удастся уговорить отдать девушку, и тогда они смогут выбраться. Если нет, то он должен быть готов.

Комплекс тесный, с низкими потолками и узкими коридорами. Камень и грязь стен обработаны столь небрежно, будто место строили второпях. Когда они спускаются, металлические лестницы дрожат.

Они останавливаются перед металлической дверью, Мэнни говорит с человеком за ней, спрашивая, как идут испытания. Тот отвечает, что объект не реагирует. Чтобы продолжить, им придётся подождать, пока он не очнётся. Мэнни выглядит довольным, когда движется дальше. МакКриди поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в маленькое стеклянное оконце в двери.

Внутри стол, по обе стороны от которого сидят люди. Одна из них — должно быть "учёный” — откинулась спиной и небрежно попивает из кружки. У человека напротив проткнуты штифтами все десять пальцев. Голова упала вниз, волосы разметались вокруг ушей. Он не двигается. Но он просто похож на человека, обычного человека.

К тому времени, как МакКриди снова смотрит вверх, остальные уходят вперёд. Один из охранников толкает его, веля догнать Мэнни. Так или иначе они не должны быть здесь.

В ушах МакКриди жужжат вопросы, переполняющие голову. На один ужасающий момент он задумывается, не скажут ли остальные? Но это невозможно. Не то чтобы это накорябано у него на лбу или вписано в вены. И даже если так, было бы это важно? Этим людям — да. То, что он спит с синтом. Иногда он забывает. Не то, чтобы он забывает Ника. Но что Ник…это настолько очевидно, что порой не осознаётся.

Но они не могут сказать. МакКриди движется за Пайпер и остальными. 

Он немного волнуется за Гарви. Как всё обернётся, если они не отдадут Амелию Стоктон. Если они столкнутся с необходимостью пробивать путь назад? МакКриди и сам не знает, как отреагирует. Это…неожиданно. Вставать на линию огня ради кого-то, кого он не знает. Неважно, говорит он себе, синт она или нет, он её не знает. 

Но если бы в той закрытой комнате был Ник? Вжатый лицом в стол, уязвимый, одинокий. Он бы вступился за Ника?

Да.

Да. Он не смог бы оставаться в стороне.   
Не тогда, когда речь заходит о ком-то, за кого он переживает. 

Он волнуется за Ника. 

О.

Больше, чем волнуется.

Доктор Чамберс — внушительная женщина, пусть даже она не особенно крупная. Её седеющие волосы завязаны в свободный пучок, в ткань лабораторного халата впиталась грязь. За выдающимися гогглами МакКриди не может прочитать её взгляда. Кроме того, человеческие штучки — специальность Пайпер. Его больше волнует лучшая позиция при перестрелке. Расчёт, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы добраться до камеры Амелии. Он слышит, как на верхнем уровне девчонка всхлипывает в клетке. Гарви мог бы добраться до неё быстрее — более длинные ноги, более сильное тело. Но МакКриди не знает, насколько быстро Гарви сможет взломать замок. Он или Пайпер справятся быстрее. Гарви слишком честный тип, чтобы иметь большой опыт в проникновении в места, где находиться не должен. 

— Разве ты не видишь? — Объясняет Чамберс Пайпер. — С тестом SAFE мы сможем раз и навсегда научиться обнаруживать синтов среди нас. Силовое воздействие оказалось эффективнее любого другого применённого физиологического теста.

— Ваши методы варварские! — возмущается Пайпер. — И ради чего?

— Истребление всех синтов, конечно. Как ещё мы можем себя обезопасить? 

Пайпер тычет пальцем прямо в лицо Чамберс.

— Это геноцид! Нет, мы не можем позволить Институту использовать нас как лабораторных крыс, мы не можем позволить ему похищать наши семьи, наших друзей. Но убивать сбежавших синтов, которые просто пытаются выжить? Это не ответ. Это кошмар в понимании каждого человека, синта или нет.

МакКриди опускает руку, сжимая пистолет. Если напряжение взорвется, у него не будет времени целиться из винтовки. Взглянув на Гарви, он полагает, что тот примет если не сторону синтов, то Пайпер. Его рука также возле оружия.

— Пожалуйста, — спорит Пайпер. — Отдайте нам Амелию, позвольте отвести её домой, к отцу. Она ничем это не заслужила.

Чамберс непоколебима.

— Она — синт, и останется здесь.

— Вы собираетесь пытать эту девочку, — голос Пайпер затихает.

— Я собираюсь защитить человечество. Больше никто не станет.

МакКриди ожидал, что выстрелит первым. Но нет. Пайпер выхватывает пистолет из набедренной кобуры, выстреливая прямо в живот Чамберс. Но оружие Пайпер не затихает, по комплексу разносятся звуки выстрелов. 

МакКриди направляет пистолет на Мэнни и дважды стреляет ему в грудь. На выстрел покрасивее нет ни времени, ни пространства. Обшарив упавшее тело Мэнни, МакКриди вытаскивает у него из кармана ключи и кидает их Гарви. Тот не стреляет.

— Забери Амелию, — выкрикивает МакКриди. Пусть делает что-то, во что безоговорочно верит. Помощь слабым. А не маринуется в своих мыслях, которые ставят под сомнение нравственность поступка Пайпер. 

В лабораторию начинают врываться охранники. Пайпер и МакКриди должны задержать их, пока Гарви не освободит Амелию. МакКриди опрокидывает один из столов, химическое оборудование с него падает на пол. Пробирки, мензурки и банки усеивают грязный пол осколками стекла и керамики. Он тянет Пайпер за стол. Тот тяжёлый и металлический. Не остановит больший калибр, но у большинства охранников только пистолеты. И на расстоянии должен замедлить выстрелы.

У МакКриди уходит чуть больше времени, чтобы прицелиться, и первый охранник падает с дырой в черепе. Пайпер тратит втрое больше пуль, но выстрелы легче — в грудь и живот. 

— Вытащил её! — кричит Гарви возле клетки на втором уровне.

— Хорошо! Подожди, — только в шоу Пайпер слова могут быть оружием. Теперь ему нужно подняться. — Слушай, беги прямо в следующий коридор. Не пытайся вернуться тем же путём, что мы пришли, он будет забит охраной.

Он думает о каждом человеке, которого убьёт, чтобы войти в тот узкий проход. В конце есть двер, которая приведёт их ближе к входу. Она закована цепями, и это будет стоить дополнительного времени. — Первой идёт Пайпер, Гарви и Амелия следом, я последний. 

Не лучший план, но пока Гарви наверху, выбора нет.

Следующий охранник прорывается сквозь дверь, и МакКриди максимально быстро устраняет его. 

— Пайпер, беги!

Она слушается, со всё ещё опущенным пистолетом взбираясь на стол. МакКриди может только догадываться, что ранее заставило её выстрелить. Прямо сейчас он не может задерживаться, может только попытаться вытащить их всех из этой передряги живыми.

— Амелия, мне нужно, чтобы ты была храброй, хорошо? — Гарви сжимает плечи девушки перед тем, как они начинают бежать по пандусу. Волосы Амелии развеваются за её спиной, рукой она закрывает рот, чтобы непреднамеренно не выпустить ни единого звука. Она напугана. 

МакКриди следует прямо за Гарви, стараясь оставлять как можно меньшую дистанцию. Пересеча порог лаборатории, он поворачивается к Гарви спиной и движется задом наперёд, чтобы следить за приближающейся следующей волной охраны. Он слышит эхо топота их ботинок в коридорах. 

Убрав пистолет в кобуру, МакКриди сдёргивает со спины винтовку, надеясь убрать охранников до того, как они приблизятся. Прежде чем свернуть за угол, он стреляет в проход. Первый выстрел МакКриди не убивает охранника, поймавшего лицом пулю. Тот, схватившись за лицо, мучительно кричит. Второй выстрел приканчивает его. 

— Открыто! — выкрикивает Пайпер. МакКриди знал, что она быстрее всех сможет разобраться с цепями. МакКриди поторапливает всех в следующий коридор. 

***

Когда они, наконец, выходят в озеро, тяжело дышащие и насквозь мокрые, Амелия срывается. Никто ей не мешает. 

— Я не синт! — всхлипывает она.

Охранники, врачи, все они мертвы. Рыдать — безопасно. Но, возможно, в Амелии тоже что-то умерло. Даже сейчас некоторые дети защищены. Некоторым везёт. Она больше не столь удачлива.

Они по голень стоят в глубокой тёмной воде. Здесь небезопасно. Болотники — реальная угроза, и неважно, большое озеро или маленькое. Это достаточно велико. Однако, есть нечто странно успокаивающее в том, чтобы наблюдать за движениями облаков в небе, пока ноги мокрые, даже при том, что МакКриди ненавидит воду.

— Почему ты выстрелила, Пайпер? Не думал, что тебя настолько волнуют синты?

Пайпер склоняет голову набок.

— Я против несправедливости. Люди объединились и создали поселение? Хотят сделать мир лучше? Это здорово. Толпа фанатиков решает похищать людей по одному только подозрению, что они синты? Построить сраный подземный комплекс, чтобы их мучить? В каком мире это приемлемо? — Она вздыхает. — Я в таком жить не хочу. 

МакКриди не может с этим спорить. 

Гарви помогает Амелии выбраться из воды. Когда они оказываются на суше, она отчаянно его обнимает и благодарит за спасение. В Альянсе они передадут её Честному Дэну. Что они сделают с поселенцами, всеми теми людьми, что хотят истребить синтов? МакКриди не уверен. Никто не знает, как они отреагируют.

— Думаешь, она одна из них? Синт? — спрашивает МакКриди. 

Пайпер отвечает:

— Не уверена, что это важно. 

***

Они встречаются с Дэном по пути к Альянсу. На его плече, там, где пуля прорезала броню, рана. Он прижимает к ней тряпку, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— Поселенцы, они вроде как получили сигнал? Потом открыли огонь, — объясняет он. Когда Амелия бросается вперёд, чтобы показать себя, Дэн мягко улыбается, говоря, что пора отвести её домой к отцу. Ей хватит переживаний на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

МакКриди протягивает руку за крышками, которые ему задолжали. Пайпер усмехается, но МакКриди — наёмник, как и Дэн, и они заслужили эти крышки за выполненную за него работу. Мир не держится на благотворительности. Почти мило, что Пайпер и Гарви могут позволить себе совершать хорошие поступки и не требовать ничего взамен. Какая роскошь. 

— Что насчёт Альянса? — спрашивает Пайпер.

— А что насчёт него?

— Мы не можем просто… они сделают это снова. Ты знаешь, что сделают. 

Он знает. Потому что людей не так легко изменить.

— Это действительно наша проблема? Мы нашли девушку.

— А что насчёт следующего каравана, или последующих? Сколько людей они собираются обвинить вслепую? Не им решать, что лучше для Содружества.

— А нам? — спрашивает МакКриди.

— Мы должны спросить генерала, — вставляет Гарви.

— К чёрту Вишну! — огрызается Пайпер. Её руки дрожат. Но она тут же успокаивается. — Да. Да, мы сами решим. Ты, я, Ник, Вишну. Разве ты не видишь? Мы собираемся сделать это. Вместе. Мы собираемся сделать этот мир лучше.

— Откуда ты знаешь, Пайпер? — МакКриди не знает, какими словами она может его убедить. — Откуда тебе знать, что мы сделаем мир лучше, а не хуже? 

— Потому что мы не скрываем правду. Мы знаем, что несовершенны, но одновременно и красивы. Я знаю, что мы сделаем лучше мир, потому что всё ещё беспокоимся о вещах, которые могут сделать хуже.

***

МакКриди задаётся вопросом, действительно ли он хороший человек, пока вытаскивает из Альянса трупы и скидывает их в кучу. Или может ли надеяться на что-то большее. Он зажигает костёр и наблюдает как, словно маяк в тьме, горят тела. 

Гарви подходит к нему. Они сидят вместе возле огня. Пайпер должно быть всё ещё за стенами. Когда всё закончилось, и последний поселенец умер, она разрыдалась. МакКриди оставляет Гарви утешать её. 

— Думаешь, то, что мы тут сделали, правильно? — Его глаза тоже влажные.

МакКриди не уверен, что должен сказать.

— Нельзя быть точно уверенным, кто синт, а кто нет. Чамберс была неправа. Её тест бы ничего не дал. 

— Эти люди, — Гарви смотрит на огонь, — они думали, что поступают правильно. Что заботятся о народе Содружества.

— Да, а мы — кучка заблудших, следующих за отмороженным наркоманом. Если употреблять простые термины, то смахиваем на плохих парней.

***

Гарви идёт вместе с ними в Даймонд-сити, стремясь доложить Вайсу о произошедшем в Альянсе. МакКриди хочется, чтобы им больше никогда не пришлось говорить о нём снова. Чтобы эта тайна осталась между ними тремя. Но нет. Торговцы, радио — все заговорят о происшедшем. Перебито целое поселение, кажущееся безопасным. Но они не знают всей истории. Нет, если только Пайпер не напишет об этом. МакКриди думает, упомянет ли она о том, что плакала.

Он хочет пойти прямиком в агентство. Сообщить Нику, что вернулся, и не рассказывать о произошедшем в Альянсе. Потому что, честно говоря, не знает, как может измениться о нём мнение Ника. Если его нет, то он мог бы обдумать возможную реакцию Ника. Но возле дверей редакции стоят два костюма силовой брони. Вайс вернулся. Они втроём заходят в “Общественные события”.

Вайс сидит с зажатой в зубах сигаретой, закинув ноги на стол Пайпер. Паладина Данса нигде не видно. 

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись. Слышал, ходили на разведку? — он спрыгивает со стула. — Всё прошло хорошо? — пауза. — У Вёрджила и правда была зацепка об Институте. 

— Так Вёрджил настоящий, — глаза Пайпер расширяются. — Расскажи мне всё.

— Он из отдела бионаук. И начнём с того, что этот парень превратил себя в супермутанта. Вот как он выживает в Светящемся море. Дико, да? Дико. Парень огромен. Но все ещё умён. Так или иначе, мы должны убить институтского охотника. 

— Убить охотника? — Пайпер, кажется, настроена скептически. — Одного из посланных Институтом супер-синтов? Ни за что.

— Да, именно, — Вайс улыбается. — Вёрджил объяснил мне, как отследить одного через пип-бой. Всё, что нам нужно сделать — это выследить его и прикончить.   
— Они ведь даже не реальны, — мямлит МакКриди.

— Достаточно реальны, чтобы убить одного, — поправляет Вайс. 

Гарви кивает.

— Я с вами. 

Вайс улыбается.

— Как насчёт тебя, МакКриди? Сколько хочешь за другую работу? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошёл.

МакКриди думает о крышках. О Дункане. И о том, как побыстрее выбраться из этой петли.

— Нет, — он сжимает кулаки. — Не в этот раз, извини. 

Это невозможно. Всё, что делает Вайс, невозможно. И всё же он продолжает добиваться своей цели.

Улыбка Вайса потухает.

— Хорошо, конечно, — он переводит взгляд на Гарви. — Ты, я, Данс, Вэл.

— Нет! — внезапно МакКриди осознаёт, что скорее пошёл бы сам, чем послал Ника. Отправить его выслеживать охотника? Безумие. Ник сказал, что Институт его выкинул, но если нет? Что, если он сбежал? Разбитый и потрепанный, один. Что если всё это время они просто не могли его найти? А теперь он пойдёт прямо в их распростёртые объятия. Нет.

Вайс кривится. Будто начинает что-то понимать. 

— Тогда Пайпер. Вчетвером мы сможем это сделать. 

— Серьёзно, — усмехается Пайпер. — Мне наконец поручили боевую миссию. Когда вариантов больше не осталось?

— Да, — цедит Вайс сквозь зубы. Его настроение продолжает ухудшаться. — Так и есть, Пайпер. 

Он встаёт со стула Пайпер, отодвинув его с такой силой, что тот врезается в стену. Пайпер ничего не говорит, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. 

— Если идешь со мной, то встречаемся завтра в семь у ворот. В противном случае просто отьебись, думаю.

— И куда ты, чёрт тебя дери, собрался, Вишну? — У Пайпер ноги короче, чем у Вайса. Но выглядит она готовой заехать ему прямо в череп.

— На рынок. Увидимся завтра, Пайпер. — Он хватает свой рюкзак у двери, прежде чем убежать.

МакКриди не знает, должен ли остаться или уйти. Ему отчаянно хочется просто уйти.


	16. Видеть насквозь.

Роберт стучится. У него есть грёбаный ключ от агенства, но он всё же стучится. Валентайн находит жест скорее милым, чем раздражающим. Прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как он вернулся в Даймонд-сити без ключей, потому неудобств было немного, его впускала и выпускала Элли. Но мысль о том, что Роберт считает, будто может его потревожить, по-милому смешна. Вроде как очаровательна, хотя Роберт на самом деле никогда не обаятелен умышленно.

— Привет, — Валентайн открывает дверь и прислоняется к косяку. Роберт подныривает под его рукой и заходит в агентство. Его глаза покраснели, под ними тёмные круги. — Ты в порядке?

Роберт не отвечает, ослабляя узел его галстука одной рукой и хватая воротник рубашки другой. Притянув Валентайна вниз, он целует его с утихающей к концу уверенностью. Валентайн обхватывает руками его тощее тело, кладя их на спину.

Дыша, Роберт снова наполняет его тело циркулирующим воздухом, рвущимся сквозь разломы в шее. Но поскольку Роберт всё тянет и тянет, Валентайн чувствует колыхание воздуха и в груди, там, где покрытие сохранилось. Прижавшееся к нему тело Роберта тёплое. Валентайн переводит температуру к пальцам ног, нагревая половицы. 

— Почему я так странно себя чувствую с тобой? — спрашивает Роберт, когда отстраняется. Но он не слишком отдаляется, его губы всё ещё достаточно близки для поцелуя. — Почему забываю? Что ты делаешь со мной?

Валентайн не смеет выпрямиться, его лицо на одном уровне с лицом Роберта.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

— Но ты — синт.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — ухмыляется Валентайн. — Когда моя рука была у тебя на члене, не беспокоило. — Он убирает одну руку со спины Роберта, проводя кистью по промежности. — И не похоже, что беспокоит сейчас. 

— Нет, — отвечает Роберт. — Но должно. 

Они снова целуются. Роберт дышит, его руки поднимаются к пуговицам рубашки Валентайна, отодвигая в сторону галстук и расстегивая по одной. Когда Роберт ненадолго отстраняется, Валентайн хватает его за бедра, подталкивая к лестнице. Им придется прерваться, чтобы подняться наверх. Но на этот раз Валентайн хочет воспользоваться моментом. Им никуда не нужно идти завтра утром. Чёрт, он не будет спать всю грёбаную ночь, если столько времени потребуется, чтобы довести Роберта до черты. Заставить его забыть, если он этого хочет. Так кажется Валентайну. Он сильнее, чем необходимо, сжимает руки, пока дыхание Роберта не сбивается у него во рту.

— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Валентайн.

— Нет.

— Хочешь пойти наверх?

— Да.

Валентайн толкает Роберта первым, любуясь его задницей, пока он поднимается по лестнице. Позорно, что все его штаны слишком свободны. Когда Роберт оказывается наверху, он следует за ним, перепрыгивая сразу через каждые две ступеньки.

Выключив электричество, Роберт зажигает лампу. Было бы неплохо видеть больше, но Валентайн не собирается занудствовать, он предпочёл бы потратить энергию на то, чтобы ощупать всё тело Роберта, мягкое и тёплое, целое и совершенное. Он скользит руками под края рубашек Роберта, намереваясь разом стянуть их все. Что и делает, взлохматив его наэлектризовавшиеся волосы. 

— Ты чертовски прекрасен, знаешь? — он обхватывает руками лицо Роберта, как всегда внимательный с острыми углами металлической руки. Вылизывает, исследуя, его рот и получает взамен стон наёмника. Руки Роберта на поясе его штанов, расстёгивают пуговицу, тянут вниз язычок молнии. — Чего ты хочешь, Бобби? 

Роберт засовывает руку в штаны Валентайну, поглаживая плоский пах. Это приятно, но не более, чем в любом другом месте, где ещё цело покрытие. И всё же он расставляет пальцы так широко, как может, и трёт. Блядь, это хорошо. 

— Хочу сунуть член тебе между бёдер. Так будет хорошо? — Прямолинейность Роберта, его откровенность, до сих пор так неожиданны, словно это не в его характере, его в других обстоятельствах тихое присутствие в гомоне других людей. Но Валентайну нравится, грёбано нравится.

— Да.

Руки Роберта стаскивают с Валентайна штаны, стягивая вниз по испещрённым проплешинами бёдрам. Осторожно, чтобы не зацепить тканью края искусственной кожи. Когда штаны падают на пол, Валентайн перешагивает через них. На нём всё ещё рубашка и болтающийся на шее ослабленный галстук. Пока что он их оставляет.

Эрекция Роберта чётко просматривается сквозь штаны. Он рассеянно поглаживает себя через ткань. 

— У тебя есть что-то, чтобы ну, скользило?

— Хочешь поменять мне масло?

Роберт стонет.

— Я думал, что шутка слишком очевидна, но конечно. Просто не хочу член натереть. Мне так будет лучше. Тебе, возможно, тоже, не знаю.

— В ящике. 

Роберт тянется к ящику, беря из него тюбик и кладя на тумбочку. Валентайн, не сдержавшись, хватается за пояс брюк Роберта и расстёгивает их. Без одежды он выглядит таким чертовски маленьким. Хрупким. И это напоминает Валентайну о временах, когда защиты ожидали не от него. Где не он поставил бы своего партнёра на не его колени, не своими ладонями держа его бёдра, чтобы насадить его не на свой член. 

Стягивая брюки Роберта, Валентайн держит его возбужденный член в ладони, ритмично поглаживая, пока Роберт не откидывается на него. Когда наёмник заканчивает с пуговицами на рубашке и избавляет его от галстука, Валентайн сидит на краю кровати, подталкивая Роберта к себе на колени.

Сумрачно и тихо. Наедине и обнаженные. Прежде этого не случалось. Роберт соединяет их губы и дышит. Время замирает.

— Хочу сделать это лицом к лицу, ладно? — спрашивает Роберт. 

— Согласен, — неестественно улыбается Валентайн. Он довольно хорошо себе это представляет, но раньше не делал. Не был с кем-то, кто хотел, или по крайней мере мог попросить. 

Они возятся на постели, пока Валентайн не ложится спиной на матрас. Он слегка раздвигает ноги, позволяя Роберту просунуть между ними руку. Хватает с тумбочки бутыль, согревая, растирает смазку в руке, прежде чем снова сунуть её между бёдер Валентайна. Тот снова перераспределяет тепло между ногами, грудью и покрытой плотью рукой. 

Роберт нежен и точен, распределяя смазку по его бёдрам и паху. Только уже это одно ощущается приятно — сосредоточенность на давлении и прикосновениях. Роберт отводит взгляд только на мгновение, чтобы вылить на ладонь больше смазки и размазать её по члену.

— Если можешь, держи бедра сжатыми.

— А если будет слишком туго?

— Не будет, — он делает паузу, как будто что-то обдумывая. — Я скажу тебе.

Обхватив своими ногами плотно сдвинутые Валентайна, Роберт переносит вес на одну руку, второй толкая свой член между его бёдер. Он движется и движется, пока их тела не соприкасаются. Убрав ладонь, Роберт опирается на обе руки и опускает голову, чтобы коснуться губ Валентайна. Поцелуй короток; Роберт отдёргивает голову и начинает неглубоко толкаться в созданное телом Валентайна мягкое тепло. Кожа члена Роберта трётся о его синтетическую плоть, почти раскалённую, почти мучительно твёрдую.

Валентайн водит рукой по его груди, прочерчивая линию от грудины к пупку и обратно, иногда задевая пепельно-русые волоски в паху. В ответ Роберт слегка сдержанно стонет:

— Ох, Ник.

Его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Может посмотришь на меня, пожалуйста? — спрашивает Валентайн. 

Роберт открывает глаза, и даже за расширенными зрачками Валентайн видит, насколько они насыщенного синего цвета. Лампы и подсветки его собственных глаз достаточно, чтобы высветить их. Он проводит пальцами по бедру Роберта, прежде чем яростно впиться, помогая трахать своё тело. Он такой костлявый, что Валентайн чувствует как при каждом точке в него врезаются тазовые кости.

— Что насчёт тебя? — скрипучим голосом спрашивает Валентайн. — Нравится, когда царапают?

— Да, пожалуйста, — тяжело выдыхает Роберт.

Металлической рукой Валентайн осторожно чертит линии от центра спины Роберта к бёдрам. Тот вздрагивает и замирает, кончая между бёдер Валентайна. Глаза открыты, рот влажный. Он выдыхает: "Ник", и ощущение прекрасно. На нём останутся красные линии. Он не был достаточно осторожен, на коже Роберта выступают нити крови.

Руки Роберта трясутся. Валентайн притягивает его к груди, медленно целует, не переставая ласкать, пока плечи не замирают. Между ног липко и влажно, но он не возражает. Уйдет мгновение, чтобы отмыться. Пальцы Роберта порхают по его груди, два опускаются в грудную впадину, задевая провода.

— Могу я что-то для тебя сделать? — спрашивает Роберт. 

Валентайн смеётся.

— Ты всё время это спрашиваешь, — он заводит руку за плечо Роберта, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.

— Ты же не можешь кончить, да? — его голос сонлив. — Так что я хочу убедиться.

— Нет, не могу. Не могу, — Валентайн вздыхает. — Но мне приятно. Очень.

Пальцы Роберта замирают.

— Мы ходили в поселение. Альянс. 

— Ох?— Валентайн боится задавать слишком много вопросов.

— Они похищали людей, если думали, что те — синты. Пленили девушку. Пытали людей. Планировали уничтожить всех синтов в Содружестве. 

Его волосы такие мягкие. Валентайну легко забыть, насколько он молод, учитывая, каким изнурённым выглядит его лицо. 

— Если бы кто-то спросил меня, имеют ли право синты жить среди нас, я не знаю, что бы ответил.

Валентайн прекращает двигать рукой.

— Месяц назад я бы ответил "нет, никогда". — Он должен знать, что подразумевает Роберт. — Но мы, Пайпер, Престон и я. Мы. Мы убили тех людей в Альянсе за то, что они собирались сделать с синтами.

— Бобби? — он не может больше молчать. Какой-то части его страшно.

— Вайс идёт к развалинам Института искать охотника. Им нужно от него что-то, чтобы попасть в Институт. Он хотел, чтобы ты пошёл с ним. Я сказал "нет".

— А ты?

— Нет. — Роберт прижимается носом к груди Валентайна. — Я боялся за тебя. Что охотник тебя увидит.

— Я говорил тебе, — рука Валентайн снова зарывается в его волосы. Он не хочет останавливаться. — Я — институтский мусор.

— Я не мог позволить тебе пойти.

Роберт молчит так долго, что Валентайн думает, что он заснул.

Но потом:

— Ник, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Валентайн поворачивает голову, целуя Роберта в лоб.

— В чём?

Он делает рваный вздох.

— Мой сын. Он болен. Это... у него синие фурункулы по всему телу. Он мучается от боли. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он едва мог ходить. Потом я встретил того парня, Синклера, он рассказал о своём приятеле с теми же симптомами. Они узнали о лекарстве в Мед-Тек Рисёрч. Оно старое. Не может быть совпадением. — Роберт всем весом опирается на плечо Валентайна. — Я пытался заработать достаточно крышек, чтобы нанять поддержку. Я имею в виду, я хорош, — Роберт слабо улыбается. — Но недостаточно, чтобы самостоятельно справиться с толпой диких гулей.

— Вот почему ты так мало тратишь, — понимает Валентайн.

— Да, и я должен отсылать крышки домой, так что Дункан получит их и сможет... я отказался от дополнительных крышек от Вайса. Они мне нужны. Но я не могу. Мне нужно достать это лекарство. Не знаю, сколько ещё протянет Дункан.

— Хорошо. 

— Хорошо?

— Да. Когда остальные уйдут выслеживать охотника, мы отправимся в Мед-Тек и добудем лекарство для твоего сына. 

— Правда? Я надеялся, но... слушай, просто... прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кто-то обо мне заботился.  
“Да”, — думает Валентайн. — “И обо мне тоже”.

— Но я ничего не сделал.

Валентайн улыбается, думая о том, как ошибается Роберт.

***

Вайс, к своей чести, не выглядит расстроенным тем, что Валентайн и Роберт не присоединятся к нему в поисках охотника. Он широко улыбается, показывая ряд пожелтевших от кофе и сигарет зубов, но всё ещё куда более привлекательных, чем у среднестатистического жителя Пустоши. Валентайн помнит времена, когда у всех были красивые зубы и не кровоточащие дёсны. Не воспоминание, а образ.

 

— Просто стыдоба, что вы не идёте, — Вайс забрасывает руку на плечи Пайпер, но их бёдра не соприкасаются. Между ними дистанция. — Хотя, похоже, у МакКриди на тебя есть планы. — В его предположении различим намёк на непотребство. Ну, он не ошибается на этот счёт.

— Да, — Валентин вытаскивает сигарету изо рта. — Они не займут много времени. Ко следующему этапу я вернусь в агентство. 

Валентайн боится строить догадки насчёт Роберта. Возможно, после этого он вернётся в Столичную Пустошь, закончив свой бизнес в Содружестве. Валентайн не хочет этого, но он бы понял. У Роберта есть ферма и ребёнок. Другая жизнь. Та, где он не проводит ночь в постели синта, где он — человек, которым всегда себя считал, а не стал по необходимости. 

Херня. Все они марионетки. 

— И, МакКриди, — Вайс обращает внимание на него. — Я надеюсь увидеть тебя снова. — Он говорит это так, будто знает, что пора прощаться. Он не ожидает увидеть Роберта вновь, как только он получит то, что нужно.

Роберт пожимает Вайсу руку, но не отрицает его предположение.

Они выходят за ворота вместе, разделяясь на две группы, как только покидают Фенс.


	17. Преступления против доброй воли других.

Снаружи Мед-Тек — просто ещё одно здание. Теперь в Пустошах зданий больше, чем людей, которые могут их обслуживать. МакКриди задаётся вопросом, будет ли когда-нибудь мир снова полон. Как до бомб. Мир Вайса и Валентайна был населён достаточным количеством людей, чтобы заполнить все эти здания. МакКриди едва может это вообразить. Все эти руины не только были нетронуты, но и приумножались.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

Гули снаружи уже мертвы, лежат там же, где упали на асфальт. И в каком-то отдаленном смысле, понимает МакКриди, мир всё ещё полон людей. Только теперь их не вполне уместно называть людьми. С другой стороны, хорошо бы перестать оплакивать мёртвых, чьих имён он не знает. Иначе как можно выжить?

Ник ждёт его. Ждёт, пока он, как предполагается выработает отличную тактическую схему по проникновению внутрь и захвату лекарства. Но МакКриди не будет знать наверняка, пока они не попадут внутрь, потому что сейчас ему точно известно только о гулях. И снаружи их достаточно легко прикончить: много свободного пространство плюс время прицелиться. Но в закрытом помещении, в тесноте? Гули собираются в стаи, рвут, мечутся и рычат. И МакКриди чувствует дурноту. Он не создан для ближнего боя, как и Ник. Но у него есть только он сам и Ник, а у Дункана заканчивается время. Потому они должны идти.

— Ладно, хорошо. — МакКриди готовится. — Нужно заходить. Я займу передовую позицию, — он перекидывает винтовку за спину, доставая вместо неё пистолет. — Всегда начинай с дальнего гуля. Я начну с ближайшего. 

Ник держит его за руку, подушечкой большого пальца мягкой руки потирая по впадине между костяшек МакКриди. 

— Встретимся посередине?

— Нет, — улыбается МакКриди. — Я с пистолетом всегда справляюсь быстрее. Столкнусь с тобой где-то на двух третях пути. 

— Ты и правда хранишь у себя всю эту информацию о людях, не так ли?

— Считаешь себя наблюдательнее меня, да?

Ник улыбается в ответ.

— Только в твоих мыслях. 

МакКриди осторожен с дверью. Иногда, если повезёт, гулей можно застрелить тихо и быстро, до того, как они зашевелятся. То есть, если они ещё могут. Раскрыв дверь, он вместе с Ником заходит внутрь, стараясь избежать щелчка закрывающихся створок. 

Его глазам нужно несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к полутьме приёмной. Самое яркое тут — глаза Ника. Гули, когда бодрствуют и волнуются, чувствительны к свету, как мотыльки. МакКриди может использовать это в своих интересах. Гули могут сфокусироваться на Нике в отдалении, не заметив впереди его. Могло бы сработать. 

МакКриди крадётся к стойке регистрации, обходя мусор на полу. Он не хочет, чтобы тот хрустел под его ботинками. Но он лёгок, быстр и не устраивает слишком много шума. Ник пятится назад к двери.

В углу куча иссохших тел. МакКриди не может быть уверен, живы они или нет, пока не подойдёт ближе. Они могут покинуть комнату, не потревожив их, но тогда будет риск, что они подберутся со спины, если в следующем зале раздадутся выстрелы.

Так или иначе риск есть, так что МакКриди подходит ближе, достаточно, чтобы заметить, как вздымается и опадает грудь гуля, прежде чем дважды стреляет в голову. Шипение проходящих сквозь глушитель пуль кажется громким по сравнению с безмолвием комнаты. Гуль прекращает дышать. МакКриди снова останавливается.

— Остальные мертвы, — его голос чуть громче шёпота, поскольку он немного придвигается к Нику. — Нам нужно найти терминал управления, чтобы снять блокировку с лаборатории, — он бесцельно щёлкает по клавиатуре терминала на стойке регистрации. — Посмотри, может найдёшь что-нибудь.

— Что мне искать? — Ник ставит поваленный стул, чтобы сесть за компьютер.

МакКриди напрягается, переживая, что они слишком шумят. Но из следующей комнаты никто не выбегает.

— Расположение терминала. У меня есть пароль к нему, но я не знаю, где он. 

Ник кивает, его пальцы двигаются по клавиатуре. МакКриди не спускает глаз с двери, готовый защитить их обоих, если прорвутся гули. Только иногда его взгляд возвращается к терминалу. Ник, кажется, просматривает личные сообщения администратора. 

— Слева наверху. — Ник отключает терминал. — Готов?

— Да, МакКриди касается пальцами шва плаща на плече Ника, прежде чем отнимает руку. — Вперёд.

***

В конце концов гули не берут верх над ними. Они не сбиваются в кучу, вытягивая из МакКриди жизнь, не завершают то, что начали несколько лет назад. Он не заканчивает изломанным телом на полу. Он не заканчивает, как Люси.

Они с Ником систематически отстреливают гулей, когда те приближаются. Они добираются до терминала, Ник забирает из рук МакКриди бумажку с паролем, чтобы снять режим изоляции. Это — заключительный шаг.

Они спускаются по лестнице — МакКриди — перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. В здании до жути тихо, в конечном итоге многовековым страданиям исследователей положен конец. Ник идёт позади него в более медленном темпе, пока они не добираются до герметичной лаборатории. 

МакКриди слышит их ещё наверху ведущей в лабораторию лестницы. Ниже ещё больше гулей. Запечатанные внутри учёные, которые не смогли выйти. Они стонут и шипят, вероятно разбуженные раскрывающимися дверями. МакКриди задерживает дыхание. Руки Ника останавливаются на его плечах. Они стоят вместе и ждут, когда услышат движение заметивших присутствие МакКриди и Ника гулей. За углом целая стая, и МакКриди видит их сквозь большие стеклянные окна лаборатории — их, но не дверь. Они вынуждены столкнуться с ним в коридоре.

— Я их выманю, будем стрелять по мере приближения. — МакКриди меняет пистолет на снайперскую винтовку, хотя в комнате едва ли достаточно места для манёвров. Ник скользит рукой вниз по спине МакКриди, прежде чем берётся за карабин. МакКриди не может разобрать, сколько там гулей.

Он не может рисковать и использовать гранату, не зная, насколько прочно стекло. Есть шанс по неосторожности уничтожить лекарство. Вместо этого он выхватывает из коробки с хламом мензурку.

— Три, два, — на "один" он бросает её в стену, осколки брызгами осыпаются на пол. Гули затихают, а потом рычат, бросаясь за угол и к лестнице.

МакКриди снимает первого, оставляя второго Нику. Из-за перезарядки лазера ему потребуется больше выстрелов. Но винтовка МакКриди медленнее. Он поправляет её после отдачи, готовый к следующему гулю.

Де... нет. Появившийся из-за поворота третий гуль светящийся — раздутый, яркий и полный радиоактивных изотопов. МакКриди делает первый выстрел в гуля, от свечения которого поднимаются упавшие двое. Четвертый, круто развернувшись, присоединяется, взбешённо оскалившись от высокой радиации. Ник стреляет в светящегося шесть раз, но тот до сих пор не упал, а ему ещё нужно время на перезарядку.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, — руки Ника работают быстро и точно, загружая в карабин лазерные заряды.

МакКриди делает следующий выстрел. Светящийся должен упасть, или у них проблемы. Он стреляет, целясь гулю в голову. Тот пошатывается, снова вспыхивая, рассеивая свою боль с облаком радиоактивного тумана. МакКриди чувствует, как он тёплым бризом ползёт по коже. Покалывание причиняет боль. 

Ник сбивает светящегося ещё восемью выстрелами.

Но на это уходит слишком много времени, один из других гулей уже карабкается по лестнице. Он бросается на МакКриди, повалив его на спину и прижав к лестничной площадке. Он пытается освободить руки, чтобы вывернуться и оттолкнуть гуля. Но радиация словно резкие помехи просачивается между их телами. Душащий его гуль намного тяжелее. Он снова и снова пытается освободиться. Но гуль не двигается. МакКриди пытается вдохнуть, но тот давит ему на грудь, выбивая из лёгких воздух. 

Он рассыпается пеплом, словно снег оседающий на лицо, забивающийся в глаза, и теперь МакКриди снова может дышать. Ник без ожиданий направляет карабин на следующего гуля. 

МакКриди поднимается, на этот раз вытаскивая пистолет. На то, чтобы перезарядить и нацелить винтовку, уходит слишком много времени. Он опустошает обойму в очередного гуля, прежде чем загнать новую и продолжить стрелять. Бок мокрый, разорванный, но всё ещё не болит. Ему помогает адреналин. Он стреляет снова и снова, слыша, как пули проходят сквозь иссохшуюся плоть. Когда они стреляют в одну и ту же цель, лазерные заряды Ника проносятся быстрее его пуль, уничтожая прежде, чем они успевают подойти слишком близко.

Когда последний гуль падает, МакКриди опускается на колени, сжимая бок. Боль начинает просачиваться сквозь живительный туман. Стимулятор. Ему нужен стимулятор. Но он не может добраться до сумки, не когда тело так скрутило. Слишком больно. 

— Дерьмо. — Ник тоже падает на колени рядом с МакКриди. Засунув руку в карман, он вытаскивает два шприца, раскрывая один зубами. — Убери руку, — бормочет он с крышкой во рту. 

МакКриди отнимает испачканную кровью руку. Ему не обязательно смотреть, чтобы знать, насколько глубока рана. На фоне остальной боли резкий укол стимулятора выделяется пульсацией. Вколов препарат, Ник проводит мягкой рукой по его лицу. 

— Тебе нужен антирадин. 

— Подождёт, пока мы не закончим. — Его рана затягивается. Процесс не особенно приятный, и ему всё ещё больно. Но кожа стягивается и пытается сцепится. Так сильно, что кажется, будто из него снова вышибли дух. Или, может быть, это радиация. — Дункану нужно лекарство.

Ник помогает ему встать на ноги. Дверь в лабораторию за углом. Внутри всё разложено и промаркировано — то, что не снесли гули. МакКриди держит руку на боку, ещё чувствуя действие стимулятора, когда они расходятся, чтобы прочитать этикетки на пузырьках. 

Руки трясутся, когда он хватает нужный. Он едва верит. Это оно, лекарство, которое может спасти Дункана. Внезапно ему хочется кричать, плакать и бить стены. Потому что это оно. С Дунканом всё будет хорошо. На этот раз он не облажался.

— Это оно? — Только от голоса Ника МакКриди понимает, что уставился на стеклянный флакон в руках. 

— Да, да, оно.

— Как твой сын его получит? — Ник опускает руку к бедру МакКриди, чуть ниже места, где его порвал гуль. Он ещё на шаг ближе.

— Дэйзи из Добрососедства. Она знает караван, — МакКриди сглатывает. Он тоже должен быть в том караване. Но он не уверен. Дункану нужно лекарство. И нужен отец. Но вопрос в том, нужен ли лучший мир? — Она удостоверится, что оно доберётся до него.

Ник кивает.

***

Дэйзи, к своей чести, не слишком удивлена, когда МакКриди говорит, что ему не нужно место в следующем до Столичной пустоши караване. Он просто отсылает лекарство вместе со столькими крышками, сколько смог достать. Она обещает, что пузырек попадёт в надежные руки, или же она удостоверится, что караванщики никогда больше не смогут работать вновь. Она мягко улыбается, когда он отворачивается от прилавка, но подзывает Ника о чём-то поговорить.

МакКриди не подслушивает, выходя на улицу и садясь ждать на обочину. Его это не касается, не касается. Опустив лицо на ладони, он пытается отдышаться. Он понемногу успокаивается, сердце замедляет свой темп. Но он принял решение остаться. Это было нелегко. Тем не менее он думает, что это правильный выбор.

Ник подходит сзади, садясь на некотором отдалении от него, вытягивая длинные ноги. Похлопав по нагрудному карману, он вытаскивает сигареты и зажигает одну.

— Что дальше?

МакКриди не ожидает вопроса.

— Думаю, продолжу работать на Вайса. Он — наш лучший шанс, верно?

— Я был удивлён, что ты не захотел уйти с караваном.

МакКриди смеётся.

— Я тоже. Я хочу уйти. Но хочу и помочь. 

— Верно, — Ник стряхивает пепел. — Верно.

— Думаешь, он правда это сделает? — спрашивает МакКриди. — Попадёт в Институт?

— Чёрт меня дери, если знаю. Но он по крайней мере попытается.

Их бёдра почти соприкасаются, они долгое время просто сидят, и Ник выкуривает дотла свою сигарету. МакКриди не знает, что ещё сказать, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Возможно, ему ничего не нужно говорить, потому что это, просто это — приятно. Он опускает руку на колено Ника, радуясь, когда тот кладёт свою ладонь на его и сжимает. 

Уголком зрения МакКриди видит проносящуюся по мостовой черноволосую девочку. Кожаная куртка на её плечах слишком велика. МакКриди больше не думает о ней, пока не видит зелёную отметку на спине куртки.

— Быть того не может, — он вскакивает, оставляя Ника, и бежит за ней. Теперь он ясно видит эмблему на куртке. Она знакома ему с детства. — Эй! Стой! — догнав девчонку, он хватает её за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе. Её глаза тёплые и голубые. — Где ты взяла эту куртку?

Она усмехается. 

— У отца! — Она достаточно легко выворачивается из хватки МакКриди и снова собирается убежать, но он должен её остановить. Ему нужно знать. 

— Туннельные змеи рулят! — Он не может придумать ничего другого, что могло бы заставить её остановиться.

Девочка застывает как вкопанная.


	18. Более или менее того, чем это кажется на третий взгляд.

Черноволосую девочку с голубыми глазами зовут Клара Альмодовар-Гомес, ей девять лет, она уже умеет стрелять из десятимиллиметрового пистолета (и скоро мама научит её держать винтовку) и “откуда ты знаешь про мою банду?”. Она топает ногой по растрескавшейся брусчатке и ждёт ответа Роберта.

Он замешкивается на мгновение, затем приседает, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. Коснувшись отворота её наброшенной на плечи куртки, он говорит:

— Давным-давно я знал парней, которые носили такие же. 

— Нет, не мог, потому что это — куртки моей банды, — уверенным тоном поправляет она. — И мы пришли в Содружество только год назад. 

— Да? — парирует Роберт. — Я тоже. И, держу пари, я знаю, откуда у тебя эта куртка.

— Я сказала, от папы, — не признаётся она.

Валентайн смеётся. Жёсткая девчушка. Она не хочет играть в игру Роберта. Вероятно, думает, что для детских игр уже слишком взрослая.

— Сто первое? — спрашивает её Роберт со всем возможным очарованием.

Её глаза расширяются.

— Да! Там мы жили раньше! — восклицает она, внезапно куда более заинтересованная тем, что говорит Роберт. — Я родилась под землёй, но потом мы поднялись выше, и всё тут так ярко и красиво. О, но я скучаю по дому. 

— Да? — Роберт улыбается. — Парни, которых я знал, говорили, что жили под землёй. В Убежище 101, должно быть, было хорошо.

— Да! Было! Но мама сказала, что пришло время уйти. Что на поверхности происходит нечто важное.

— Клара? Клара? — женщина, на вид не старше тридцати, выходит из отеля «Рексфорд». Она невысокая и худая, с падающими на плечи вьющимися каштановыми волосами и карими глазами. — Вот ты где! Что я тебе говорила?

— Пойти к мисс Дэйзи и вернуться назад. Но, мама! — она активно жестикулирует в сторону Роберта. — Он знает о сто первом!

Роберт поднимается, протягивая женщине руку. 

— Хм, привет? Я узнал эмблему на куртке? — говорит он в качестве оправдания.

Женщина сужает глаза. 

— Подожди, — потом они распахиваются. — О, — её рука дёргается ко рту. — Как?

— Я раньше жил в Столичной пустоши. Кхм, не в Убежище, но рядом с ним. Это было десять лет назад. — Он чешет затылок, отставив локоть. — Я тогда был просто ребёнком. Но тот парень, Тейт, в Убежище ему что-то было нужно.

— Ты знал Тейта, — она выглядит так, словно хочет заплакать. Но вместо этого протягивает ему руку. — Амата Альмодовар, смотритель Убежища 101 с 2278 по 2286. Но сейчас? Полагаю, что я — просто Амата.

— Роберт Джозеф МакКриди, — он смеется. — Полагаю... мэр Литл-Лэмплайта с 75-ого по 80-ый. — он поворачивается к Валентайну. — Это мой друг, Ник Валентайн. 

Друг, верно. Валентайн думает, что альтернативы слишком странные. Парень — чересчур по-юношески, любовник наводит на лишние размышления, партнёр — слишком неоднозначно. 

Амата тоже смеётся. 

— Так Литл-Лэмплайт — не просто слух, да?

Валентайн понятия не имеет об этой хрени с мэром или Литл-Лэмплайте. Ему приходит в голову, что у Роберта всё ещё есть тайны, которые он не хочет раскрывать. Возможно, он не должен даже находиться здесь, втянутый в разговор, который его не касается.

— Нет, он реален. И да, я встречал Тейта и позже его, гм, друга, Буча. Клара, она…

Глаза Аматы вспыхивают, и похоже, что она собирается врезать Роберту по лицу. Но вместо этого она обрывает:

— Клара, твой отец внутри, иди к нему, уверена, он тоже хотел бы встретиться с Робертом.

Девочка без протестов убегает. Как только она скрывается в отеле, Амата снова заговаривает:

— Она очень любит своего отца. 

Роберт качает головой.

— Она выглядит точно как он.

Амата сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

— Думаю, ты не видел Тейта в последнее время? 

— Ох, нет, — он мотает головой. — Как я и сказал, это было десять лет назад.

Из отеля выходит мужчина возраста Аматы, Клара крепко сжимает его руку. Если Клара предположительно похожа на отца, то этот человек не может им быть. Хотя у него тёмные волосы, как у неё, черты лица и глаза не те.

— Любимая?

— Фредди, — Амата улыбается. — Это — Роберт и Ник Валентайн. Роберт знал Тейта и Буча, когда они покинули Убежище.  
Фредди тоже улыбается, пожимая Роберту руку с той мёртвой хваткой, на которую была неспособна Амата.

— Правда? Сожалею, что пришлось через это пройти.

Амата пихает его в бок. Фредди смеётся в ответ.

— Серьёзно, правда знал? Мы так и не смогли узнать, что случилось с этим, предположительно известным парнем после того, как он покинул Мегатонну. 

— Я познакомился с ним не в Мегатонне, — поправляет Роберт.

— Эй! Вам двоим правда стоит с нами пообедать, — предлагает Фредди. Кажется, ни его, ни его жену не пугает, что Валентайн — синт. По меньшей мере подозрительно, что их это не волнует. С другой стороны выходцы из Убежищ по своей природе немного рассеянны. Чёрт, только взгляните на Вайса. — Сможешь рассказать нам, каким стихийным бедствием был Тейт. Эти истории никогда не устаревают.

— Ты слишком к нему жесток, — отвечает Амата.

Целуя её в макушку, Фредди извиняется:

— Знаю, знаю. Возможно, мне стоит поблагодарить его за доставленные неприятности. Иначе мы не были бы здесь. — он оставляет руку перекинутой через плечи Аматы. — Но, а, — обращается он к Валентайну. 

Валентайн ожидает по крайней мере замаскированного презрения. Даже при том, что сказал он "вам двоим", его он в виду не имел, потому что очевидно хочет пригласить только Роберта. Не потасканного синта. 

Но если Роберт хочет провести время с этими людьми, которые напоминают ему о доме, Валентайн не собирается стоять у него на пути.

— Если это не слишком самонадеянно, мистер Валентайн, мы хотели бы спросить, можем ли надеяться на некоторую помощь с кое-чем, что нас беспокоит?

Этого достаточно, чтобы его заинтересовать.

***

Валентайн и Роберт видят "беспокойство" перед ужином. Наверху, в номере Альмодовар-Гомес, Мисс Няня играет с темноволосым кареглазым мальчиком лет шести. Он стоит на кровати, и Няня летает перед ним. 

— Саймон сказал коснуться носа! — говорит мальчик.

— Боюсь, petit* Мишель, для меня это невозможно!

— Майкл, что я говорил насчёт кровати? — Его отец подхватывает его, ставя обратно на пол. Он гладит мальчика по волосам, пока Амата объясняет:

— Это Кюри. Мы нашли её в Убежище 81. — показывает она на Мисс Няню. — С тех пор она путешествовала с нами. Её запрограммировали как лабораторного исследователя.

— Oui*, и я так много изучила с момента выхода из Убежища. Мир такой захватывающий, — голос Кюри полон жизни, но он не может передать истинной экспрессии.

— Она хочет узнать больше о Пустоши, собрать больше данных, открыть новое лекарство. Это в её кодировке. Но никто из нас не учёный, — продолжает Амата.

— О! Я не могла просить о лучших попутчиках, — настаивает Кюри.

— Она хочет быть человеком, ну, иметь человеческое тело.

— Это позволило бы мне лучше взаимодействовать с окружающей средой. Судя по всему, это, как вы выразились, препятствие для моих исследований. И я думаю, что чувства, ощущения и эмоции позволят мне совершить прорыв.

— Я сожалею, если это самонадеянно, — Амата потирает руки. — Но большинство синтов, они, кхм... их не распознаешь, пока они не умрут. Но, возможно, вы знаете способ, Ник? Перенести сознание Кюри в тело человека?

Роберт рядом с ним напрягается, но ничего не говорит. Это блядски точно его нервирует.

— У меня нет никаких связей в Институте, если ты это имеешь в виду.

— Нет! — восклицает Амата, размахивая руками. — Мы только надеялись, что, возможно, вы знаете кого-то, ученого или инженера, который мог бы помочь?

— Я, — Валентайн колеблется, — дай мне немного времени поспрашивать. 

По правде говоря, ему хорошо известно, кого можно было бы спросить. Но от этой темы Роберту некомфортно, и так или иначе он не собирается давать обещание, которое не сможет сдержать. Так что да, он может поспрашивать.

— Ах! Спасибо, спасибо, мёсье!

Валентайн надеется, что не пожалеет о предложении, каким бы безобидным оно ни казалось.

***

Они ужинают на нижнем этаже "Рексфорда". Когда Фредди предлагает ему стакан виски, то даже не задумывается, что Валентайн не может его ощутить. И, увлёкшись нормальным взаимодействием, Валентайн по ошибке принимает его.

— Роберт, тебе?

— О, нет, спасибо.

Роберт мало говорит за ужином, но все съедает. Двое детей более чем заполняют тишину, спрашивая Валентайна сначала о том, каково быть синтом, а после — детективом. Он пытается улыбнуться и дать подходящие их возрасту объяснения о смелости спасения и нераскрытых однажды делах. Он не упоминает чего-либо, что может вызвать у детей кошмары.

Клара устаёт и натягивает куртку на голову. Отец одёргивает её, говоря, что это не вежливо. Она говорит, что ей надоел болотник и то, как он застревает между зубов. Вместо него она хочет "Сахарные бомбы". Брат начинает таскать с её тарелки остатки кекса. 

Когда Валентайн переводит взгляд обратно на лицо Роберта, оно нечитабельно. Возможно, перспектива нахождения тела для Кюри напомнила ему, что Валентайн тоже не состоит из плоти и крови. Возможно, он скучает по своему сыну или дому. Валентайну жаль, что он не знает.

Фредди предлагает Валентайну ещё виски, хотя он даже не коснулся предыдущего. Но в этот раз его берёт Роберт. 

***

К концу ужина Роберт слишком пьяный, чтобы безопасно вернуться в Даймонд-сити. Им придётся провести ночь в Добрососедстве. Валентайн выкладывает крышки за номер, пока Роберт цепляется за его бок. Он достаточно лёгок, чтобы без проблем затащить его вверх по лестнице. Его язык так мило заплетается.

— Извни.

— Не переживай, Роберт. — Валентайн отпирает номер, пинком закрывая за ними дверь. 

Он укладывает Роберта на матрас, прежде чем стянуть с него обувь. Оказавшись без ботинок, Роберт шевелит пальцами.

— Ник?

— Роберт?

— Не сердшся на мня?

Валентайн не может понять, что могло бы натолкнуть его на такую мысль.

— Мне казалось, наоборот.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Роберт мгновение смотрит на него. Мягко блестящие глаза, тени на лице, рубленая линия носа. Потянувшись вперёд, Роберт хватается за галстук, дергая его, пока он не падает сверху. Они двигаются вместе, пока их губы встречаются. Роберт целует его со всем развратом пьяного энтузиазма — слишком много зубов и слишком много слюней. Валентайну нравится. Блядь, ему так сильно нравится.

— Не знаю, что со мной случилось, — бормочет Роберт сквозь поцелуи. — Не знаю, не знаю.

— Ничего с тобой не случилось, Бобби.

Он мотает головой, разметав волосы по простыне. 

— Случилось.

— Почему ты это говоришь? — у Валентайна есть пара идей. Устроившись поудобнее, он вставляет ногу между ногами Роберта. Роберт поощряющее вжимается в него.

— Мне слишком легко в тебя влюбится.

У Валентайна нет разумного ответа. По крайней мере такого, который не разобьёт Роберту сердце. Просто Роберт пьяный и одинокий, нуждающийся в близости. Валентайн запускает руки под его рубашку, поглаживая бока, пока он не изгибается.

— Бл... ооох, — Роберт толкается бёдрами, прижимаясь твёрдым членом к животу Валентайна 

Валентайн с ухмылкой поддразнивает:

— Всегда готов, не так ли?

— Я не виноват, — его пальцы обвиваются вокруг рук Валентайна. — Кое-кто продолжает меня провоцировать.

— Опиши мне пару деталей, и я найду преступника.

Роберт стонет.

— Ты ужасен. 

Валентайн только немного приспускает штаны Роберта с бёдер и берёт в руку его член. Несколько быстрых движений, и Бобби кусает себя за язык, сдерживая хныканье и рваные вздохи. Когда рука Валентайна проезжается по его животу, Роберт обмякает на казённый матрас. Быстро, грязно и привычно. Валентайн может к этому привыкнуть. Ему нужна сигарета.

Роберт ещё не спит, когда Валентайн заползает на кровать. У них есть второй матрас, но Валентайн предпочёл бы остаться здесь, обняв Роберта и ощущая давление его тела на своей груди. Роберт ворочается, пока не прижимается к нему, и закидывает руку Валентайна к себе на талию. 

Он задаёт себе десятки вопросов, пытаясь докопаться до сути вещей, о которых Роберт до сих пор не рассказал ему. Опять же, у него тоже есть секреты.

— Бобби?

— Хм, — теперь он кажется расслабленным, натянутое как струна беспокойство ушло. — Что такое, Ник? 

— Ты сказал Амате, что был мэром Литл-Лэмплайта. Но те даты? Тебе было…

— Да, с десяти до пятнадцати. — Роберт переворачивается лицом к нему. Ну, к его груди. — Это было, кхм, место в Столичной пустоши, куда уходили брошенные дети.

Валентайн с самого начала признал в Роберте сироту — он не эмоционален, тих и выпаливает первое, что приходит на ум. Как он сдерживается, не выкладывая все карты. То, что ненавидит зависимость от других, считает себя слабым только из-за того, что человек. Но Валентайн определённо не ожидал, что он был лидером какого-то поселения для потерянных детей, хотя это объясняет несколько других вещей.

— Почему ты ушёл?

— Пришлось. Таковы правила. Как только тебе исполняется шестнадцать, ты уходишь. И я ушёл. Люси тоже, хотя у неё было в запасе несколько месяцев. Она была врачом... Знаешь, — он смеётся. — Меня годами пугало небо. Но Люси сказала, что это глупо. Мы не родились в пещере. Хотя я не знаю, где родился.

— Но Литл-Лэмплайт был твоим домом?

Роберт вздыхает: 

— Типа того. Он никогда тебя не покинет.

Валентайну знакомо чувство вины. Он чувствовал его до того, как стал металлическим, и сейчас всё ещё может помнить его отголоски.

_*Petit (фр.) — маленький, малыш  
Oui (фр.) — да_


	19. Никогда не был хорош в хитроумных словесных оборотах.

Вайс ёрзает, сидя на краю рабочего стола Пайпер. Пайпер вынуждена вытягивать шею, чтобы взглянуть за него, потому что он слишком рассеян, чтобы понять, что загораживает обзор. Его нога стучит о металлическую ножку, тряся весь стол. Ручка на нём дребезжит. Но Пайпер его не останавливает. 

— Итак, мы должны вернуться к Вёрджилу, — Вайс сжимает в ладонях незажённую сигарету. 

Нат в лофте наверху, вручную копирует завтрашний выпуск. Они вшестером — Пайпер, Вайс, Данс, Гарви, Ник и МакКриди — вытеснили её. Однажды она уже жаловалась, что они слишком громкие. Мешают ей сконцентрироваться.

Они уже достали чип охотника. У Вайса на шее глубокая рана, уходящая куда-то под воротник рубашки. 

Возвращение к Вёрджилу означает ещё один поход через Светящееся море. Что означает ещё одну неделю без Вайса, Данса и Ника.

— У него должна быть нужная нам информация, — Вайс касается незажжённой сигаретой задника ботинка. По крайней мере он больше не трясёт стол. От вибрации у МакКриди болит голова. — Нам всё ещё будет нужен кто-то, кто сможет построить чёртову штуку. 

— Может Стурджес взглянет? — предлагает Гарви.

Вайс кривится.

— Великолепно, потрясающе. Конечно, конечно, — он зажимает сигарету в зубах. Когда он на автомате достаёт зажигалку, Пайпер склоняется над столом, чтобы вырвать её из его губ.

Данс в углу не говорит ни слова, несомненно имеющий своё собственное правдивое мнение. Но когда он наконец соизволяет включиться в разговор, энергия Вайса вырывается наружу.

— Проктор Инграм могла бы…

— Нет! — рявкает Вайс. — Сколько раз ещё я должен это повторить?

В ответ Данс сужает глаза.

— У неё есть необходимые материалы и специалисты…

Вайс спрыгивает со стола, и МакКриди готов свалить из офиса. Возможно, даже из Фенса, потому что в последний раз он видел Вайса таким злым, когда тот размазывал по стенам Форт-Хагена самого опасного наёмника, которого когда-либо видело Содружество. Разрывал его на части голыми руками. Так что не имеет значения, что в Дансе, вероятно, на сорок фунтов больше сплошных мышц, и он действительно солдат, а не довоенный сюртук, физическая форма которого осталась в прошлых, лучших временах. Вайс взвинчен и напряжён.

Валентайн придерживает его за бицепс, вероятно, ощущая инстинкт МакКриди сбежать. Он не думал, что настолько очевиден.

И всё же Вайс не душит Данса. Он действительно кладёт руки по обе стороны от его шеи — достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться кистями его кожи. Он по максимуму использует небольшое преимущество в росте, нависая над Дансом, который всё ещё неподвижен под пристальным взглядом Вайса.

— Они убьют моего сына.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — твёрдым голосом отвечает Данс.

Остальная часть комнаты, затаив дыхание, ждёт катастрофы. Ни Данс, ни Вайс, кажется, не помнят, что не одни.

Только Пайпер достаточно храбра, чтобы их остановить. Встав со стула и схватив Вайса за руку, она отводит её от горла Данса. 

— Достаточно, Вишну. Просто скажи ему валить, и давай выясним, что делать. 

Вайс смотрит на Пайпер, затем опять на Данса. 

На этот раз его голос мягок, больше утешающий: 

— Им на него плевать. И на тебя тоже, Данс. Ты не на той стороне. 

— А правильная — ты? — спрашивает Данс.

Вайс опускает руку и хватает ладонь Пайпер. 

— Если не согласен, то уходи. Иди и расскажи им всё, если думаешь, что всё так просто.

Данс отталкивается от стены. Он выходит наружу, и ни у кого из них нет желания его остановить. Дверь с грохотом закрывается. Вайс отпускает руку Пайпер.

— Вэл, ты пойдёшь со мной к Вёрджилу, — начинает он раздавать указания. — МакКриди, ты тут ищешь новую работу, или для моральной поддержки? — Вайс мягко улыбается.

— Да, ищу.

— Хорошо, могу я заплатить тебе столько же, как за последнюю?

Ему больше не нужны крышки, не за это. МакКриди качает головой.

— Не как наёмник. Я в деле как друг.

МакКриди вздрагивает, когда Вайс кидается к нему. Но заканчивается это дробящим кости объятием и поцелуем в щёку.

— Спасибо.

***

Ужинают они в лапшичной на крышки Вайса. Еда тёплая и сытная, так что МакКриди не жалуется. Ник сидит рядом с ним без собственной миски, иногда тыча его в бок тупым концом деревянных палочек. Потом улыбаясь и изображая невинность. МакКриди использует для еды вилку, никогда не умел делать это палочками. Вайс единственный тут с изяществом управляется с ними.

— Уходим на рассвете, да, Вэл? — он хлопает Ника по плечу, направляясь в "Скамью запасных". Не "Общественные события".

Ник убирает руку от бедра МакКриди. 

— Конечно, Вайс.

Пайпер и Гарви уже ушли, видимо, обратно в редакцию. Как только МакКриди приканчивает вторую порцию, они готовы уйти. Он вытирает рот рукавом рубашки.

В агентстве нет света, сегодня Элли тут не было. МакКриди снимает плащ, вешая его на крючок рядом с тренчем Ника. У них начали появляться привычки. Стол Ника всё так же не прибран, по нему разбросаны папки с делами. Но ещё кофейная кружка МакКриди — он не потрудился помыть её утром.

— Я уйду приблизительно на неделю, — Ник со спины обхватывает его за талию. — Будем надеяться, на этом всё.

— Да, ну, у нас с Пайпер тоже будет куча дел. 

Их попросили найти электросхемы, много. Пока у них ещё нет точного плана от Вёрджила, но они знают, что как минимум понадобятся электросхемы, сталь и много проводки. Если смогут найти, то ещё кристаллы. Вместо того, чтобы просто ждать, МакКриди с Пайпер собираются охотиться за материалами, пока Гарви расчищает землю в Сэнкчуари. 

МакКриди разворачивается в кольце рук Ника, лицом к нему. Глаза Ника разрезают тусклый свет комнаты. Если бы кто-то спросил МакКриди, как ему удается забыть, что Ник — синт, он не уверен, что смог бы найти ответ. Кроме того, никто не спрашивал. Хотя, к настоящему времени все должны знать. Возможно, он дал бы расплывчатый ответ об очаровании Ника, или его улыбке, или что он по прежнему делает глупости вроде изображения звука запущенной процедуры самоуничтожения, когда не хочет отвечать на вопросы Пайпер.

Но ничто из этого действительно не является ответом на вопрос.  
Потому что в глубине он пугает МакКриди.   
Ответ: нет ничего особого в том, чтобы быть человеком. Нет. Вся его жизнь была разделена на "мы" и "они". Жители Литл-Лэмплайта и дылды. Обитатели Пустоши и Братство. Люди и синты.

Его семья и все остальные.

И Ник пересёк эту черту между "они" и "мы". Даже не пытаясь пробиться. И та нестабильность проходящей между ними границы? Это пугает его. Кто ещё сможет через неё пройти? Оболочка его безопасности уже был проколот его теплотой, прикосновениями и добротой. Любить Люси всегда было легко, так же осторожно, как она относилась к нему. Мы. Любить Ника тоже легко. Граница не проведена так чётко.

Но МакКриди не может ясно сформулировать то, что он имеет в виду, словами, потому что он никогда не умел правильно их соединять. По крайней мере так, как удовлетворило бы такого человека как Ник. С воспоминаниями о колледже, процедурах и абстрактных рассуждениях. Вместо этого он тянет Ника за рукав.

— Пошли в постель.

Они пробираются вверх по лестнице, срывая с друг друга одежду. У Ника много одежды стандартного размера, соответствующего его неизменному телу. МакКриди больше не нужно так сильно затягивать пояс.

Ник тянет их в постель, наваливаясь сверху металлическим торсом. Он целует его, и теперь МакКриди знает, как дышать сквозь него, вдыхать окрашенный запахом табака воздух и позволять ему наполнить собственные лёгкие. 

Он вскидывает бёдра, чтобы Ник мог стащить с него штаны. От рубашек он избавляется сам. Ник копирует движения, которые помнит ещё другое его тело — это настолько очевидно, что тяжело не догадаться. Он расстёгивает ремень, вытаскивает его из петель, прежде чем свернуть и игриво ударить МакКриди по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Эй!

— Что, — ухмыляется Ник, — слишком для тебя смело?

— Сними это. — Потянувшись вперёд, МакКриди хватается за его штаны, расстёгивая пуговицу. Он гол за исключением боксеров, а Ник до сих пор полностью одет. Кажется ужасно несправедливым.

Ник слушается, снимая штаны и позволяя им упасть на пол, прежде, чем навалиться на МакКриди сверху. МакКриди скользит руками под рубашку Ника, цепляясь за более чувствительные истёртые края внешнего покрытия корпуса. Но если он будет слишком мягок, Ник не почувствует. 

— Я хочу, — стонет МакКриди. — Хочу…

Ник проводит ладонями по его эрекции поверх тонких серых боксеров с истрёпанной кромкой. Сквозь ткань просачивается тепло его руки. Нечестно.

— Чего ты хочешь, Бобби?

— Хочу твои пальцы в себе, — просит МакКриди, не уверенный, что Ник ответит. Он выгибается под ним, двигая руками по дырявой груди. — Пожалуйста.

— Блядь, хорошо, да. — Ник отстраняется, возясь с пуговицами рубашки, пока она не расстёгивается. Сев, МакКриди открывает ящик тумбочки, в котором Ник держит смазку. Тот заканчивает раздеваться. Его корпус состоит из участков покрытия и проводов, поврежденных и удивительно красивых.

МакКриди роняет бутыль на простыни, так как Ник обхватывает его тело, кусая шею.

— Дай мне быть сверху, — настаивает МакКриди. 

Ник с улыбкой переворачивает их в постели, пока МакКриди не седлает его узкие бёдра. Он целует торс Ника, при помощи зубов вырывая из него мягкие стоны. Выхватив бутылку из-под простыни, он раскрывает её одной рукой, держа вторую на груди Ника.

— Дай мне руку, — просит он.

Ник протягивает руку. 

— Я начинаю думать, что раньше ты это уже делал, Бобби.

От имени МакКриди улыбается. Ему нравится, как оно звучит — по крайней мере когда Ник произносит его полным любви тоном. 

— И ты обвинял меня в несмелости. 

Выдавив немного смазки в подставленную ладонь Ника, МакКриди откидывает бутыль обратно на тумбочку. 

— Не согреешь?

Ему приходится перекинуть ноги, чтобы снять боксеры, высвободившийся член прижимается к животу. Поглаживая себя, он ждет, пока Ник скорректирует температуру. Металлические пальцы Ника потирают его сосок.

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что невероятно выглядишь, — выдыхает Ник.

— Да, но это само собой. Сам-то ты не особо.

Он приподнимает бедра, так что Ник может скользнуть рукой между его ног. Его теплая рука мягко поглаживает бедро, прежде чем по костяшку ввести первый палец. МакКриди шипит, наслаждаясь ощущением проникновения. У Ника длинные пальцы, и МакКриди насаживается на первый. 

— Нравится? — спрашивает Ник, полный самодовольного удовлетворения даже при том, что это было идеей МакКриди.

— Да, ох, — он снова вскидывает бёдра. — Ещё. 

Ник подчиняется, и они выравнивают ритм своих рук и бёдер. МакКриди не трогает себя, вместо этого водя пальцами по груди Ника, наслаждаясь ощущением порванной искусственной плоти. Почти похоже на кожу, а движение компонентов ощущается подобно сердцебиению, но по разному пульсирующему на разных участках кожи. Почти живой гул. Но где-то вдоль границы он прекращает быть для МакКриди синтетической заменой, и не только потому, что он забывает.

Его кожа трётся о корпус, оба они реагируют на движения и касания.

— Ох, Ник.

Металлические пальцы переходят от одного соска к другому, сжимая и слишком резко и болезненно врезаясь острой гранью. Ему приходится убрать руку от Ника, потому что давление внутрь и снаружи — это слишком. Ему нужно кончить прежде, чем он утонет в этом состоянии. Поглаживая себя, он отпускает напряжение, тяжёлыми каплями изливаясь на грудь Ника. 

Когда он приходит в себя, то понимает, что Ник устроил его на боку и уже вытер сперму со своей груди. Грудь МакКриди слегка саднит. Скорее всего, потому что Ник воспользовался рукой без покрытия. Но МакКриди нравится жжение.

Они засыпают в объятиях друг друга, потому что завтра им придется поцеловаться на прощание, и это не в последний раз.

***

Они впервые пересекают рынок, держась за руки. Вокруг нет никого, кроме службы охраны, и МакКриди сомневается, что они заметили. Большинство всё ещё следят сквозь пальцы и наполовину спят — смена только началась. МакКриди держит пальцы сцепленными с пальцами Ника. Удобно.

Вайс ждёт возле "Общественных событий", но не один. Рядом стоит Данс, свежевыбритый и без силовой брони. Он нервно запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Да ну нахер, — Ник закрывает лицо руками. — Конечно, он вернулся. Будто никогда и не уходил. 

— Полагаю, технически так оно и было.

МакКриди не может сказать, что в восторге от такого поворота событий. Слишком опрометчиво было бы надеяться так легко избавиться от Братства. Данс запустил в Вайс когти с первого дня их знакомства. Тот тоже. И однажды они порвут друг друга в клочья.

Вайс пускает в небо сигаретный дым.

— Как раз вовремя. Необычно для тебя, Вэл.

Ник пожимает плечами.

— Вложился в более надёжный будильник. 

Действительно, только МакКриди встаёт рано утром.

Данс смотрит на них, вглядываясь в Ника, затем переводя взгляд обратно на МакКриди. Он не знает, только ли сейчас тот понял.

— Тогда нужно идти. МакКриди, увидимся, — Вайс шутливо отдаёт честь.

— Хорошо. — МакКриди хватает Ника за отвороты плаща, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы его поцеловать — дольше, чем обычно. Данс так громко выдыхает, что МакКриди слышит его сквозь звуки оживающего рынка. — Буду скучать, будь осторожен.

Ник улыбается в ответ, нагибаясь, чтобы в последний раз быстро коснуться его губ.

— Ты тоже.


	20. Красивый мусор.

По крайней мере они покидают Даймонд-сити в нормальное время, а не глубокой ночью. Но Валентайн считает, что это больше заслуга Данса, чем Вайса, или же скорее их обоих. Им потребовалось время, чтобы стать дружелюбнее друг к другу. Валентайн сомневается, что кто-то из них спал. 

Данс мало говорит по пути к Светящемуся морю. Он не спускает глаз с дороги впереди. Не единожды называет Валентайна "синт", но, с другой стороны, заговаривает он редко.

Задает темп Вайс, но он куда медленнее, чем в прошлый раз. Он на последнем издыхании. Валентайн чувствует ответственность, потому что есть вещи, которые он должен был заметить раньше. Вайс сильно похудел. Валентайн может заметить измождённость на его лице. Этого не скроет силовая броня. Но его голос всё равно слишком громкий, слишком весёлый, хотя ни один из его попутчиков не пребывает в хорошем настроении.

К тому времени, как солнце появляется из-за горизонта Пустоши, Вайс слишком устал, чтобы спорить продолжать путь или нет. Но нигде поблизости нет поселений. Им придётся спать на земле. Вайс и Данс выходят из брони, оставляя её словно стражей их временного лагеря.

Валентайн роется в сумке Вайса, когда тот отходит отлить, и этот козёл Данс наконец находит что сказать.

— Что ты делаешь?

Валентайн не заморачивается ложью.

— Ищу его чёртовы таблетки.

Данс качает головой.

— Они ему нужны, ты знаешь, — он сам кажется неуверенным.

— Все мы знаем. — Он насчитывает две упаковки, одна всё ещё запечатана. Валентайн раскрывает её, высчитывая дозы. Он пытается оценить, сколько уже сегодня принял Вайс. Бьёт себя ладонью по лбу, когда понимает. — У него ещё одна в кармане. 

— Вероятно. 

Валентайн едва не орёт на Данса: “почему бы тебе что-нибудь не сделать?” Но опять же, почему он ничего не делает?

— Он принимает большие дозы. — Валентайн швыряет жестяные банки обратно в сумку Вайса. Его не ебёт, если Вайс узнает, что он рылся в его дерьме. Может тогда его гнев обратится на Валентайна и они наконец смогут со всем разобраться. — Он хочет себя убить.

— Нет, — говорит Данс так, будто за всю свою жизнь не был так сильно в чём-то уверен. — Он хочет найти своего сына.

Валентайн смеётся, но молчит. Что бы Вайс не говорил, он очень мало переживает о сыне. Но его всё ещё заботит то, чтобы остальные думали иначе. Вместо того, чтобы спорить с Дансом, Валентайн тычет в груду веток, прежде чем поджечь её зажигалкой. От листьев и веток поднимается дым. Данс ничего не говорит, но помогает ему разжечь огонь. 

Когда Вайс возвращается, со стеклянными глазами и улыбкой, он плюхается рядом с Дансом. Забросив руку ему на плечо, он целует его в шею. Данс не вздрагивает, но и не улыбается.

Пока люди симулируют сон, Валентайн караулит, усилив слух и приглушив свет глаз, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Костёр теперь превратился в тлеющие угольки. Ему жаль, что он не может не слышать ведущийся позади разговор. Пусть ему и не нравится Данс, беседы между ним и Вайсом — это личное.

— Ты меня ненавидишь.

— Не говори так.

— Ненавидишь. 

— Нет.

Звук движения тел.

— Ненавидеть меня — это правильно.

— Вишну.

Теперь Валентайн обязан не слушать. Он пытается прислушаться к мягким шагам рад-оленя вдалеке, характерному шуму бегущих рысью четырёх ног по утоптанной земле, а не ко влажному звуку целующихся в темноте мужчин.

Рад-олень бежит, заслышав хруст, но это просто ворона, пытающаяся отодрать кору от хрупкой ветки. Потом раздаётся шелест крыльев, когда ворона улетает со своей добычей в клюве. Но рад-олень к тому времени уже далеко. Ветер становится вторым по громкости шумом, когда он бежит по траве. Самый громкий появляется, когда Данс засыпает. 

Вайс подходит и садится рядом с Валентайном, согнув колени и обхватив их руками.

— Я бы сказал, что он того не стоит, — Валентайн протягивает ему пачку. Вайс закуривает сигарету и передает её обратно. — Но тебя это никогда не убедит.

— Ты уже пробовал раньше, — улыбается в темноте Вайс. — Такой вот ночью.

— Это было не так давно, Вайс. Пару недель назад.

— Ну, извини, если я испытываю некоторые затруднения с хронологией.

Валентайн смеётся. 

— Не такая уж проблема. 

Улыбка Вайса спадает с лица, прежде чем он делает ещё одну затяжку.

— Ты меня не помнишь?

Валентайн качает головой.

— Что?

— Забудь, я несу бред. — Он чешет у виска.

— Ты знал Ника Валентайна? — раньше эта мысль приходила ему в голову.

Возможно, они знали друг друга. Не этого его, прошлую версию. Из плоти и костей. Но, честно говоря, Валентайн не уверен, что хочет, чтобы Вайс продолжил. Объяснял, как узнал другого Валентайна. Может у человека и нет инстинкта самосохранения, но у Валентайна есть. И прямо сейчас он говорит ему бежать. Но Вайс нервный и испуганный, поэтому Валентайн решает не делать каких-либо резких движений.

— Сказал же, забудь. — Вайс выкидывает сигарету только затем, чтобы прикурить новую.

***

На этот раз Вёрджил не заставляет их оставлять заложника перед турелями. И Данс вылезает из своей силовой брони без уговоров со стороны Вайса. Однако он заметно нервничает, не желая проводить с супермутантом больше времени, чем абсолютно необходимо.

— Мы должны как можно скорее заполучить эту инженерную информацию, — кричит Данс с другого конца комнаты. Он отказывается отходить от выхода из туннеля.

Вайс сидит за одним из терминалов Вёрджила, самостоятельно просматривая файлы. Нет ни единого шанса, что он сможет что-то понять. Валентайн тоже. Им нужен кто-то, владеющий серьёзной вычислительной мощью и навыками. И то, на что смотрит Вайс, даже не является данными охотника, просто планы на телепорт, который всё ещё должен правильно взаимодействовать с чипом.

Вытащив голодиск из терминала, Вайс засовывает его в сумку Валентайна. Его голос тише, чем мог бы услышать Данс с противоположной стены.

— Ты позаботишься об этом, не так ли?  
Валентайн уже знает, куда он клонит.

— Дай угадаю, тебе нужно позаботиться о чём-то ещё?

Ему приходится говорить немного громче: Вайс не может настроить слух. Тупое мясное тело.

— Как наблюдательно, — он хватает из пепельницы свою сигарету. Он выглядит так, будто мудрость, которую он собирается поведать Валентайну, имеет космическое значение. — Так или иначе Братство узнает, когда мы войдём в Институт. 

— Потому что твой ручной тостер им всё растреплет, — аргументирует Валентайн. 

Вайс качает головой. 

— Он не станет. Потому что неизбежно расскажет кто-то другой. Прежде, чем у него даже будет шанс.

— Они следят за тобой? Зачем? Когда их главный информатор рядом с тобой двадцать четыре на семь?

— Как ты не понимаешь? — Вайс качает головой. — Они уже подвергли сомнению преданность Данса.

— Мне не кажется, что он даёт повод.

Вайс пожимает плечами.

— Они так не считают. Так или иначе, он — всё ещё мой пропуск на тот корабль. Мне нужно попасть туда, пока его не отменили. — потушив сигарету, Вайс встаёт и отряхивает брюки. 

— Пропуск. Верно, вот в чём причина.

— Одна из них, — Вайс отворачивается. — Ты готов идти, Данс?

Данс кивает, не спуская глаз с Валентайна.

***

Валентайн вынужден идти до Сэнкчуари один. Он подумывает остановиться на пути в Даймонд-сити, но уверен, что там некого будет повидать. Роберта и Пайпер отправили налаживать в поселении линии снабжения, чтобы заполучить весь хлам, который может потребоваться, чтобы построить сраный телепорт. Гарви расчищает для него площадку в Сэнкчуари.

Там его приветствует Гарви. Говорит, что Пайпер и Роберт только вчера ушли на новое задание, проблема в Тенпайнс. Валентайн вынужден признать, что путешествовать в одиночку грустно. Но Гарви хлопает его по спине и говорит, что приятно увидеть его целым и справляется о Вайсе.

— Другое поручение, скоро должен появится. Но у меня есть данные, — он похлопывает по сумке.

Вместе они идут к Стурджесу. Возможно, Вайс по другой причине не хотел присутствовать, пока в списке дел будет ставиться эта конкретная галочка. Он знает, что эти двое поругались. Также знает, что в это был втянут секс, так что не удивлён. Чего он не знает — что именно сделал Вайс. Или не сделал. Но зная Вайса? Определённо сделал. И он не собирается спрашивать что. 

Стурджес встречает его улыбкой и рукопожатием. Он никогда не нервничал из-за синтов. Спросил раз или два с самыми лучшими намерениями, может ли покопаться в Валентайне. Не стал резко реагировать, когда Валентайн вежливо отказался. Гарви и Валентайн следуют за ним в дальнюю часть дома, где у него есть несколько настроенных терминалов.

— Ну, я посмотрю, что могу сделать.

Валентайн уже догадывается, что этого будет недостаточно. Терминалы в пещере Вёрджила были почти так же хороши, как и Стурджеса, и всё, что они смогли — открыть данные, но не анализировать их. И хотя Стурджес может быть хорош с силовой бронёй и разрушенными зданиями, он не специалист по компьютерам. Это точно. Он чешет затылок, пока читает.

— Я не уверен, — он копирует фрагмент кода, и терминал зависает в ожидании отклика на команду. Проходят секунды, и текст выделяется, но когда он пытается вставить его в отдельный файл, машина снова виснет. — Не думаю, что получится... — признаёт Стурджес. — Я просто хотел сравнить два отрывка. Но имеющиеся у меня компьютеры просто не справляются с нагрузкой.

Гарви качает головой. 

— Так что нам делать?

— Нам нужен кто-то, у кого есть терминалы, обладающие большей мощностью. Или кто-то, кто лучше разбирается в кодах, — объясняет Стурджес. — Возможно, они могли согласовать данные, оптимизировать их?

— И лучше нам придумать план до того, как вернётся Вайс. — они не могут оставить лазейку Братству. — Подземка.

Гарви хмурится. 

— Подземка?

— Если они умеют копаться в мозгах синтов, то, возможно, и из чипа охотника смогут что-нибудь вытащить. У них должна быть мощная техника.

— Точно ты не знаешь? — спрашивает Стурджес. 

— Я не их агент, если ты это имеешь в виду. Но я возможно знаю, откуда начать. 

— Тогда давай доберемся до них, — Гарви тушит сигарету о стену, роняя окурок на пол.

Валентайн вздыхает.

— Прозвучит странно, потому что я, ты знаешь, — он жестами показывает на себя. — Но, думаю, что мне нужно настроится, или вроде того. День или два.

Может быть, и правда нужно, или, может, он просто эгоистично хочет увидеть Роберт, прежде чем отправиться обратно к центру.

— О, — озадаченно произнёс Гарви, — конечно, я не подумал.

Он слишком неконфликтен. Валентайн улыбается, пытаясь вернуть непринуждённость. Гарви — из тех, кто всегда ставит людей на первое место, но не собирается ради этого перешагивать через синтов. В нём просто нет места жестокости. 

***

Большую часть времени Валентайн проводит, выкуривая пачку сигарет, потому что это — его понятие "техобслуживания". Он наблюдает за закатом и восходящей луной, сидя на вершине холма. Ему больше нравится смотреть на дикую Пустошь, чем на Бостон. В обе свои жизни он достаточно насмотрелся на Бостон.

Вороны начинают исчезать, затихая, поскольку с неба исчезает свет. Бостон всегда был ярок, загрязняя окружающую тьму. Огни Сэнкчуари за его спиной излучают слабый свет, не перебивая тусклые звёзды. В десять они переключаются на прожектора. 

Он стряхивает пепел в кучку рядом с собой, выкладывая в грязи выкуренные до фильтра сигареты в форме цветка. Ещё сотня лет, и, возможно, снова появятся деревья. Он сможет функционировать достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как растут почки и утолщаются стволы. Но он не уверен. Он может чувствовать слабость в суставах, как разрушается корпус, барахлят двигатели. Он не будет работать вечно, но сможет продержаться ещё сотню лет. Возможно, потеряет зрение, слух или датчики давления. Возможно, это станет ещё одной причиной уйти. Его не волнует это тело. Не очень-то заботился и о последнем.

Последний фильтр он кладёт в центре цветка, там, где должна была бы располагаться сердцевина. Это — всего лишь красивый мусор.

Он переходит в режим ожидания на следующие нескольких часов, прямо там, где сидит, не потрудившись вернуться в поселение. Но даже притом, что его стальные кости невозможно съесть, вокруг всегда есть хищники. Поэтому он находит в себе силы встать ноги, выгибая колено больше, чем следовало бы. В ломкости есть нечто комфортное. Что он не останется в полном одиночестве на этой скалистой планете. Жизнь его переживёт.


	21. Топливо кончается почти у самой станции.

У поселения Тенпайнс-Блафф проблема с рейдерами. И Пайпер, не колеблясь, заверяет, что они рады помочь. МакКриди закатывает глаза. Помощь, если она дается слишком легко, лишь порождает нереалистичные ожидания. Пайпер собирается повернуться и уйти, но МакКриди хватает её за плечо.

— Нам нужны припасы.

— Что? — переспрашивает Пайпер. — Это займет всего пару часов.

— И пару десятков патронов. Нам нужно как минимум выйти в ноль.

Пайпер качает головой.

— Мы не можем просить у этих людей боеприпасы. Мы должны помочь им.

Она порой так наивна. 

— Мы поможем. И убедимся, что не обнищаем в процессе. Дай мне пять минут.

МакКриди засовывает руки в карманы плаща и бредёт вверх по холму. Он просто собирается посмотреть, смогут ли они на чём-то сэкономить, чтобы облегчить себе работу. Просто мыслит практично. Никто из них не знает, когда Вайс вернется. Если вернётся. И если он проиграет, что им делать дальше? Не раздавать бесплатно свои таланты. Не за улыбки и искренние благодарности. Они не могут съесть благодарность. Не смогут убить одичавших гулей добротой. Вся добрая воля в мире не вложит пищу в их желудки и патроны в их оружие.

Мэй, поселенка, которая рассказала им о проблеме, выглядит недовольной, но не удивлённой. Она оставляет мотыгу в грязи, прислонив ручку к боку.

— Передумали насчёт тех рейдеров?

Маккриди качает головой.

— У вас есть десятимиллиметровые патроны? Для оружия моей напарницы, — жестом он показывает на пистолет на поясе Мэй. — Этот тридцать второго калибра, так что не знаю, будут ли у вас излишки? — Спрашивает он, не ходя вокруг да около. Прямота подходит ему лучше всего.

— Так теперь минитмены занимаются вымогательством? Типично, — она идёт обратно к хижине, перекинув мотыгу через плечо.

МакКриди следует за ней. Могло быть и лучше, но по крайней мере он получит пули.

— Предположим, больше мы о вас никогда не услышим? Тогда нам всё ещё останутся рейдеры, — Мэй открывает запертый ящик для инструментов, заполненный перемешанными разнообразными пулями. — И мы тоже теряем патроны.

Не имея желания с ней спорить, МакКриди только бормочет "спасибо" перед тем, как наклонится, чтобы перебрать неаккуратно хранящиеся боеприпасы. Он находит шестнадцать патронов для Пайпер, пихая их в карман. Есть и .308 калибр, но он о нём не просил, так что оставляет в коробке.

— Мы сообщим, когда устраним рейдеров.

Мэй отмахивается, без сомнения полагая, что никогда больше не увидит его вновь. 

У основания холма Пайпер сидит на краю глубоко увязшей в земле бетонной плиты, вытянув перед собой ноги. Носки её ботинок покрыты коркой засохшей грязи, портя тёмную кожу. Она поворачивает голову, когда МакКриди спотыкается, бредя вниз по склону.

— Получил что хотел?

Он протягивает ей кулак, полный пуль.

— Возьми.

Отвернувшись, она отвечает:

— Не хочу.

— Речь не о том, что ты хочешь. Мы сейчас пойдем стрелять в тех рейдеров. Используй эти патроны, чтобы помочь поселенцам. Так устроен мир, Пайпер.

Отталкиваясь от плиты, она выплёвывает ему в лицо:

— Я знаю, как устроен мир, Роберт. В случае, если ты не заметил, мы пытаемся сделать его лучше.

— Убивая людей, — вздыхает МакКриди. — Забудь. Позже я их продам. — Он запихивает патроны обратно в карман. — Сколько сейчас у тебя патронов? 

— Двадцать восемь, — не проверяя говорит Пайпер. МакКриди верит ей на слово.

Их место назначения — дальше на север, на спутниковой станции "Оливия". Рейдеры приблизились, и поселенцы беспокоятся, что они могут напасть на ферму. Маккриди нужно будет хорошо осмотреть лагерь издалека, прежде чем продумать план. Но спутниковая станция означает высоту, а рейдеры не полные идиоты, и это значит, что у них будет преимущество.

Пайпер некрупная и хорошо прикрывает. Её пистолет достаточно точен, и она всегда целится в самую заметную часть тела, обычно грудь. Она предсказуема. МакКриди это нравится: с ней легко работать. Если позже у них будет время, он бы хотел посмотреть, как она управляется с винтовкой. Ей бы подошло. Если дать ей хорошее место для стрельбы, то отдача не будет помехой.

Но когда они приближаются, МакКриди просит её подождать. Он рассматривает в прицел винтовки рейдеров, делящих сигарету на лестнице. Как только он сделает первый выстрел, у них с Пайпер будут проблемы. Он не видит, есть ещё кто-нибудь за антенной, но замечает вершину деревянной лачуги позади бетонного здания. В бункере тоже может быть много рейдеров. Жаль, что он не может рассмотреть лучше.

— Ладно, тут ловить нечего, — вздыхает МакКриди. 

— Каков план? — спрашивает Пайпер. 

— Стреляй, пока все не умрут.

Иногда только это и может сработать.

***

Обратный путь до Сэнкчуари проходит нормально. Пайпер в хорошем настроении, потому что они победили. Они помогли поселению, Мэй довольна и, кажется, считает, что, возможно, забранные МакКриди пули были потрачены с пользой. Позже он их продаст.

С заходом солнца земля начинает окрашиваться желтым. Раньше была об этом песня, не так ли? Об Америке, что янтарна, как застывшая смола, но красива. И ещё пурпурна. МакКриди не уверен. Ему не нравились книги по истории, лежащие дома.

Он идёт, перекинув руку через плечи Пайпер, потому что она заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Пусть она и не всегда с ним соглашается, но не ненавидит. Просто признаёт, что они разные. Ему не нужно производить на неё впечатление.

К тому времени, когда они возвращаются в Сэнкчуари, большинство уже легли спать. Солнце снижается, и включённые турели жужжат, следя за спящими поселенцами. Машины распознают его и Пайпер и позволяют им пройти мимо, так что они направляются в мастерскую.

В полуразрушенном доме больше никто не спит. По периметру выстроены верстаки, придвинутые к наружным стенам. И внутри у Стурджеса есть компьютерная сеть. Крыша полна дыр, и большинство из них закрыто. В зданиях поновее этого теперь много кроватей. Но рабочий холодильник и плита всё ещё находятся в этом доме, самом первом что заняли Престон и Стурджес, когда начали отстраивать поселение вместе с четой Лон и Матушкой Мёрфи. 

Пытаясь соблюдать тишину, Пайпер роется в холодильнике, выискивая что-то завялявшееся, чтобы им не пришлось снова есть "Наливные яблоки". Она приходит с полной тарелкой холодного мяса, которое МакКриди не может идентифицировать. Перед тем, как протянуть тарелку МакКриди, она откусывает большой кусок от одного из ломтей. Сначала опробовав на зуб, он хватает два куска того, что вероятно было кротокрысом.

Пайпер слишком быстро закрывает дверцу, в тишине ночи скрип кажется громче. Со всё ещё полным ртом она пытается заглушить смех.

— Идиотка, — улыбается МакКриди. 

— Неа. Просто сегодня у меня хорошее настроение. 

— Да, и почему? — он откусывает ещё кусок.

Пайпер прислоняется к стене. 

— Ты не относишься ко мне как к чёртовому ребёнку, — она вгрызается в своё мясо.

— Пайпер, ты, — он не может придумать тактичный способ это сказать. — На два, три года старше меня? — Несомненно МакКриди считает, что её взгляд на мир более позитивен, чем его. Но всё сводится к обстоятельствам. Он не думает, что кто-то из них бы отрицал, что Пайпер бы запросто сбежала, если бы узнала все подробности детства МакКриди. Но оба выжили в мире, который всегда пытается их убить.

Она парирует:

— Вишну всегда пытается отослать меня в противоположном от действий направлении. Он не понимает, что я на этой Пустоши уже повидала больше, чем он увидит до конца своих дней.  
МакКриди проглатывает мясо. Холодное тяжело жевать. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Но он это делает, потому что заботится о тебе.

— Он заботится обо всех нас. Ко мне он относится по-другому, — она засовывает последний кусочек кротокрыса в рот, надувая щёки. Ее настроение только слегка подпортилось.

Снаружи раздаются шаги. Ник просовывает голову в кухню.

— Вы могли бы быть чуть погромче, думаю, в Нью-Гэмпшире ещё остались гули, которые вас не слышали.

— Какой ещё Нью-Гэмпшир? — подшучивает МакКриди. 

Ник вздыхает.

— Хорошо сходили?

Пайпер отвечает: 

— Да, убили кучу рейдеров на "Оливии". И Роберт считает, что у меня хорошо получится управляться с винтовкой.

— Он просто хочет заставить тебя тащить всё его барахло, — говорит Ник, заходя внутрь и прислоняясь к стойке позади МакКриди. Он заводит руку МакКриди за спину, скользя по ткани плаща. 

МакКриди закатывает глаза.

— Теперь ты на меня запал.

Рука Ника сползает до бедра, слегка забираясь под плащ и рубашку со стороны, невидной для Пайпер.

— Уже некоторое время, Бобби, — В интонации Ника не ошибешься.

— Ладно, — Пайпер прижимает сейчас пустые руки к лицу. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что пора отсюда сваливать. 

Она в последний раз украдкой заглядывает в холодильник, чтобы захватить бутылку очищенной воды.

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — виновато говорит Ник.

— Не ври мне, Ник, — она уходит со своей водой.

МакКриди морщится.

— Ты не должен был заставлять её чувствовать себя неуютно.

Но Ник изворачивается так, что тело МакКриди оказывается прижато к столешнице.

— Да, должен. 

Опустив голову вниз, он прикасается губами к губам МакКриди, покусывает и полизывает, уговаривая открыть рот, ожидая, пока МакКриди начнёт дышать.  
Маккриди отодвигается, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, руки Ника забираются под его рубашку, массируя его грудь. Его затянутая покрытием рука восхитительно греет замёрзшую кожу, отгоняя проскользнувший под свитер холод.

— Я так понимаю, ты скучал по мне? — дразнит МакКриди. 

— Что-то вроде. Привык, что ты ворочаешься ночью. — Он щиплет МакКриди за ухо, заставляя его втянуть ртом воздух. — И это тоже, я скучал по издаваемым тобой звукам.

— Тебе ужасно хочется сломать смеситель, да? 

— У нас есть приблизительно три часа до утренней смены, и ты хочешь провести это время, отпуская милые шутки о приборах?

— Полагаю, нет, — смеётся МакКриди. 

— Тогда двигайся. — Ник выталкивает его из кухни в пустую спальню. Там всё ещё стоят раскладушки. Стурджес и остальные сделали кровати получше для новых зданий, оставив эти до того момента, как поселение расширится. Ник начинает расстёгивать свой плащ, скидывая его на пол прежде, чем заняться свитером МакКриди. 

МакКриди ворчит:

— Если все предположительно должны спать, — Ник снимает с него рубашку. От засвистевшего в отверстии в потолке ветра МакКриди дрожит, — не значит, что они будут.

— Так значит мы обязаны устроить охуительное шоу, если они будут достаточно тупы, чтобы войти, — его руки уже на поясе МакКриди, стягивают штаны и отбрасывают в кучу. Совместными усилиями они освобождают и от одежды Ника.

Вместе они падают на кровать, МакКриди лежит на Нике. Он трётся о него бёдрами, впитывая тепло корпуса, пока они целуются. Его рука скользит в щель на талии Ника; внутри, где металл не защищен изоляцией, он даже теплее.

— Осторожно, не обожгись.

МакКриди кивает, прижимаясь губами к Нику, его пальцы лишь слегка касаются и держатся подальше от мест, что могут их опалить. Его эрекция прижимается к бедру Ника; он бы удовлетворился только этим или рукой Ника на своем члене. Чем угодно, правда, пока ещё может дышать.

МакКриди смутно помнит, что, напившись в Добрососедстве, признался Нику в своих чувствах. И он знает, что Ник не чувствует то же самое, встретив простые слова молчанием. Даже не признавая их существования. О, но теперь он интуитивно чувствует их, потирая компоненты Ника. Потому что это не так легко проигнорировать. Ник — синт. Он любит Ника. Эти два утверждения могут сосуществовать.

Он любит глупые шутки Ника и то, как он целует его, он — воздух, в котором Ник не нуждается, но несомненно хочет, впитывая своими проводами. И он любит то, что Ник настолько глуп, что испортил отношение к себе Пайпер только чтобы затащить его в постель. Любит то, что Ник заботится о нём достаточно, чтобы можно было точно сказать: он тоже любит МакКриди.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — рычит Ник ему на ухо. 

— Бл... — МакКриди вздрагивает. — Ладно.

Он не уверен, как это будет происходить, но последует за Ником.

— Вот, ложись на кровать, на спину. — Ник целует МакКриди в плечо перед тем, как сползти с кровати.

Сделав, как он сказал, МакКриди плюхается на спину и ждёт возвращения Ника. Он рассеянно поглаживает свой член, проводя пальцами по теплой коже. Подняв голову, он пытается посмотреть, что делает Ник. Хотел бы он не смотреть.

— Ты пьешь масло?

Раздаётся мягкий булькающий звук, когда Ник опрокидывает в горло бутылку с маслом. 

— Ты же вроде наблюдателен? — Ник роняет несколько опустевшую бутылку в груду их одежды. — Я не вырабатываю слюну. 

МакКриди на мгновение задумывается об этом.

— О, верно. 

— Скажите мне, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, — Ник заползает обратно на кровать. Схватив МакКриди за бедра, он забрасывает его ногу себе на плечо, опуская голень. — Дай мне ту подушку.

Вытащив подушку из-под головы, МакКриди передает её Нику. Тот сгибает её пополам, прежде чем пропихивает под бёдра МакКриди, чтобы немного их приподнять.

— У меня нет рвотного рефлекса, так что не волнуйся об этом.

— Да... о-ох!

Ник заглатывает внезапно, до самого конца. О, это странно, странно, странно. Мягко, тепло и гладко с одной стороны, и полностью открыто воздуху с другой, где шея Ника сломана. Его горло не сжимается, но скользкие от масла губы плотно сжимают член. Ник без колебаний опускается вниз, снова и снова. Нога МакКриди инстинктивно дёргается на спине Ника, пока тот сосёт его член.  
Давление и тепло нарастают в животе, стягивая желание в спираль. Рука Ника задевает его живот, царапая тонкими гранями металлических пальцев. 

МакКриди сжимает пальцы, пытаясь схватиться, схватиться, схватиться хоть за что-то. Поэтому его рука опускается на лицо Ника, к его горлу. МакКриди чувствует подушечками пальцев пульсацию собственного члена в горле Ника. 

Ох. Ох.

— Ник! — он не сдерживает крика, когда, дрожа, быстро кончает. Под веками белеет, пальцы всё ещё подрагивают на шее Ника. Он всё ещё ощущает его сливающиеся органические и неорганические части. Ник медленно выпускает его изо рта, и МакКриди расслабляет руку, позволяя ей упасть на матрас.

Ник мягко смеётся, его голос звучит слегка иначе.

— Хорошо? — Он целует внутреннюю часть бедра МакКриди.

МакКриди не уверен, что голос ему принадлежит.

— Да.

— Дай мне секунду, нужно привести себя в порядок.

Склонив голову, в тусклом свете МакКриди замечает, что имеет в виду Ник. Его сперма просачивается сквозь шею Ника, начиная стекать на ключицу.

— Подожди. — МакКриди приподнимается на локтях. — Лежи. Позволь мне это сделать.

Ник мотает головой, но опускается на кровать. Натянув свои боксеры, МакКриди скрывается на кухне. Он мочит чистую тряпку, не зная, что ещё ему понадобится. В конце концов он просто возвращается к Нику.

Он сидит возле изголовья кровати. Глаза Ника — самая яркая вещь в комнате. 

— Скажи, если будет больно.

— Не будет.

Прежде чем начать, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Ника, долго и медленно, пробуя вкус спермы, смешавшейся со смазкой и никотином, постоянно окрашивающим губы Ника. Странно ощущается во рту. Это — они.

Он осторожен с тряпкой.

— Начинай изнутри, — инструктирует Ник. — И продвигайся к краям. 

МакКриди послушно вытирает сначала внутренние соединительные провода, прежде чем переходит к краям кожи. У него не получается вытереть всю смазку, но Ника кажется больше беспокоит липкость спермы. 

Он мягко очищает Ника; ему нравится эта интимность. И как Ник улыбается в процессе, смотрит на него оценивающе. Когда он заканчивает, то он проводит по шее Ника пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что она суха.

— Даже если ты не чувствуешь того же, — он ощущает, что должен сказать это. Сейчас, пока он трезвый, а Ник выглядит счастливым. Если Ник может быть счастлив, то может и любить. Так что это не проблема. — Я тебя люблю. Не жду, что ты будешь чувствовать то же, но люблю. 

— Иди сюда, — Ник тянет его на кровать, обнимая, когда их тела прижимаются друг к другу. Свет глаз тускнеет. — Хочу кое-что тебе сказать.

Сердце МакКриди бьётся быстрее в темноте.

— Хорошо.

— Знаешь, когда я очнулся, то не знал, что был синтом. Я считал, что всё это ещё до бомб. Что может быть, я просто выпил слишком много, или что какой-то преступник меня догнал, но не смог закончить дело. — Ник делает паузу. — Что говорить, для меня это всё ещё нелегко. Перебирать воспоминания. Какие чувства и мысли мои, какие — его, и если так или иначе я это разберу, то есть ли разница?

Сжав руки на груди Ника, МакКриди спрашивает:

— Так о чем ты сейчас думаешь?

— О том, что у меня есть незаконченное дело... я... он... Ник Валентайн, довоенный, работал над этим делом. Гангстер по имени Эдди Уинтер. Он хотел жить вечно. Ник Валентайн не добрался до него.

МакКриди действительно не понимает, причём тут призрак незаконченного дела. 

— Если это было до войны, то, значит, он уже мёртв?

— Нет. Он подвергся... экспериментальной лучевой терапии. Облучился от и до. Вероятно, превратился в первого в мире гуля. Нет, он жив. И я это знаю. Но я должен найти код доступа в его бункер. 

Ник объясняет, как ему нужны старые голозаписи из полицейского участка. Возможно, больше одной. Но он знает, что записи существуют. Своего рода код, выработанный агентами Уинтера. Тогда, возможно, он сможет попасть в штаб-квартиру Уинтера. Они были близки к разгадке, когда его воспоминания прервались. След остыл. Но Ник хочет снова поднять дело. Он должен его закончить. Но МакКриди действительно не понимает, какое отношение гангстер Старого Мира имеет отношение к синту этого. 

— Хорошо, давай найдём эти записи.

Ник проводит пальцем по щеке МакКриди.

— Спасибо.


	22. Тяжело сдать, если не явился на экзамен.

Валентайн не говорит Роберту о Дженнифер. О почти-его жене, которая была у почти-него. Не потому что это кажется слишком личным, а из-за низко нависшего тумана чувств. Не это тело её любило. И определённо не этот разум. Потому что в этом разуме много электрических путей и химических реакций, смешанных с социализацией и опытом. Так что этот Ник Валентайн — не тот Ник Валентайн, пусть даже иногда Валентайну жаль, что нет, потому что это сделало бы всё куда легче.

Более того, Валентайн не хочет, чтобы Роберт считал это непременным условием его любви. Потому что, если Валентайн знает, что поимка убийцы Дженнифер и привлечение его к ответственности не станет каким-то магическим заклинанием. Абра-блядь-кадабра! Это не снимет проклятие. Не превратит его в сказочного принца, покорившего Роберта в тот же миг, как всё закончится. Валентайн знает, что он не был таким человеком до того, как стал металлическим, и он не уверен, что является этим человеком теперь.

***

Они на пути к БКОАНТОЛО*. Вайс до сих пор отсутствует на радаре. У них нет способа узнать, перешёл он на другую сторону или нет. Они не смогут узнать, пока не станет блядски поздно, и вышибающее дверь Братство будет не остановить. Но Валентайн всё ещё верит, что в сердце Вайса живы интересы Содружества. Только иногда он всё портит, думая членом, а не своим якобы гениальным мозгом. 

— Рейдеры, — ухмыляется МакКриди, когда они приближаются к офису. Теперь Валентайн знает, что он предпочёл бы драться с рейдерами. Даже если гулей по большей части пристрелить не труднее, чем дутней. 

Чтобы защитить вход, многого не требуется. Снаружи только две курящие женщины. Роберт снимает одну выстрелом из укрытия, вторая в страхе роняет сигарету, и Валентайн убивает её тремя выстрелами в грудь. Они не достаточно громки, чтобы предупредить всех, кто внутри.

Здание всё ещё довольно целое, и, кажется, в холле нет рейдеров. Возможно, те двое снаружи должны были стоять на страже здесь. 

— Где могут быть эти записи, Ник?

— На терминале шефа, следуй за мной.

Ник знает планировку здания, он он буквально видит вспышки, где поворачивать, побуждение следовать   
проторенной дорогой. Это не его участок. Но он бывал здесь прежде. Исследование улик, возвращение отчётов.

Они соблюдают тишину, когда приближаются к двери. За ней слышно, как болтают рейдеры. Возможно, четверо. Жестом он показывает это Роберту. Тот кивает, вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры. 

Как только дверь откроется, они должны начать стрелять, эффект неожиданности продлится секунду или две. Поскольку он знает это здание лучше, чем МакКриди, то пойдёт первым.

Когда дверь распахивается, рейдеры подпрыгивают. Валентайн может только надеяться, что они слегка пьяны или обдолбаны. Что-то, что замедлит их реакцию. Но Роберт проносится мимо него, расстреливая двоих, что до этого прятались за столом. Ну, раньше Валентайн их не видел. Возможно, потому что они зашли вслепую.

Валентайн прячется за другой стол, но рейдер уже подскочил к нему с занесённым ломиком. Он в трех шагах от него, когда появляется Роберт, выпуская ему в челюсть два десятимиллиметровых патрона. Валентайн отбрасывает мёртвого рейдера и начинает стрелять в следующего, женщину, нетвердо стоящую на ногах с гладкостволом в грязных руках.

Роберт спешит приблизиться, и когда третий рейдер пытается подобраться к ним, Валентайн стреляет в него. Роберт тоже. И три в последнего человека. Он бросается в бегство, напуганный смертью своих дружков. Роберт укладывает его, разрывая пулей шею.

Валентайн ищет нужный терминал.

Пока Валентайн ждёт, когда загрузится машина, Роберт пинком переворачивает одно из тел на полу. Присев на корточки, он обыскивает карманы рейдера, доставая несколько крышек и пачку сигарет. Он переходит к следующему телу, распростертому на одном одним из столов.

Когда терминал загружается, Валентайн начинает искать нужные файлы или место, где они могут быть. Он не вполне уверен, что все голозаписи буду в этом офисе, они были развезены по разным районам во время расследования в связи с краткосрочным лишением свободы приспешников Уинтера. Но некоторые записи несомненно будут здесь.

Он запускает отчёт операции «Смерть Уинтеру». Это — просто короткий зелёный текст на чёрном фоне. Валентайн чувствует, как что-то щёлкает в мозгу, когда он читает собственное имя. Детектив Николай Валентайн, главный следователь группы «Смерть Уинтеру». Как указано в тексте, холост, правда, Уинтер обвиняется в убийстве невесты детектива Валентайна, Дженнифер Лэндс.

Ник не знает, как выглядит её лицо. Неважно как он старается, её черты никогда не сольются в одно целое. Какое-то время он сомневался, что она вообще была реальна. Но этот отчёт доказывает иное. Она была реальна. Уинтер убил её. Боль, которую он иногда чувствует, родилась в другом теле, теле того, что прижал её к себе и обещал защитить. Того, кто не сдержал своих обещаний. 

— Нашёл что искал? — Роберт склоняется над плечом Валентайна, прижимаясь к его спине. Ник кликает на следующую страницу. Он находит что искал, когда вынимает из терминала голозапись. На это требуется восемь секунд. Эти машины никогда не были быстры.

— Да, заберёшь это? Ради меня, — просит Валентайн. 

Роберт ворчит, но забирает запись, засовывая её в сумку.

— Нашёл что хорошее? — сидя за столом, Валентайн зажигает сигарету. Квинси далеко, и там последняя из записей. Но там многие месяцы как база Стрелков. Он не вполне уверен, как они её заберут. Так много открытого пространства, контролируемого Стрелками — это всё равно что ходить по измельчителю мусора, готовому порезать тебя на кусочки. Надо надеяться, Роберт сможет придумать какой-то план.

Роберт протягивает ему найденную ранее пачку сигарет, любимая марка Валентайна. Он сидит на краю стола, закинув ноги на подлокотник стула Валентайна. 

— Ты тут раньше работал? Я имею в виду, твоя человеческая версия.

Валентайн качает головой.

— Нет, но я знал это место.

Он знал много того, что может вспомнить лишь наполовину.

Схватив Роберта за лодыжку, он потирает большим пальцем по ткани. Ему нравится, когда он улыбается. 

***

Они приближаются к Квинси по южной дороге, широкой дугой обвивающейся вокруг города. Роберт использует все возможности, чтобы засечь расположение снайперов. В колокольне, над крышами, в маленьких хижинах бывших жителей, которые строили по мере роста поселения. Теперь они по большей части мертвы, за исключением маленькой горстки выживших, что стала ещё меньше по пути к Сэнкчуари. Столь немногие спаслись. Но Гарви сделал всё что мог. Он — хороший человек, куда более сильный, чем думает.

— Их там слишком много, чтобы вступать в драку. — Роберт сбрасывает сумку на землю. Они скрываются за разбитым прицепом приблизительно в четверти мили от Квинси. В голове Роберта крутятся шестерёнки, пока он пытается придумать план нападения. — У нас недостаточно боеприпасов, и они хорошо укреплены. — Он снимает плащ, набрасывая его поверх сумки. — Я собираюсь пробраться туда и забрать твою запись.

Погодите, что?

— Этот план ничем не лучше! — Встревает Валентайн. Если кому-то и надо подвергать себя риску, то это ему. 

Роберт качает головой. 

— Мы подождём, пока не сядет солнце, и я пойду. Я меньше, тише и быстрее. Это должен быть я.

В словах Роберта есть логика. Она всегда есть в его планах.

Но иррациональная часть Валентайна, человеческая часть, которую ему никогда не вытряхнуть, хочет встряхнуть его, закричать, что Роберт — идиот. Эти Стрелки могут знать его. Если его поймают…

— Я не могу позволить тебе так рисковать. Не за мой счёт, — спорит Валентайн.  
Роберт переодевается, оставив сверху тёмно-синюю рубашку. Без плаща ему будет не очень тепло, но бежевый слишком заметен в темноте. Плащ Валентайна не лучше.

— Давай что-нибудь съедим, прежде чем я уйду.

Они сидят на земле, Роберт опирается на плечо Валентайна. Он ест "Наливные яблоки", предлагая кусочки Валентайну. Тот берет один, потому что так он может обхватить губами пальцы Роберта, пока тот его кормит. Переменив температуру, Валентайн нагревает себя так сильно, насколько возможно.

Как только солнце заходит за горизонт, Роберт засовывает пистолет за пояс штанов. Пули берёт только те, что уже есть в обойме. 

— Если начнётся стрельба, то не будет иметь никакого значения, сколько у меня патронов.

— Это должен быть я, — повторяет Валентайн.

— Но не можешь, и ты это знаешь, — Роберт улыбается. — Ты жутко шумный. — Роберт приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Его рука лежит на щеке Валентайна, мизинец опускается внутрь. — Люблю тебя.

Он уходит прочь быстрее, чем Валентайн успевает сказать то же самое.

Блядь.

***

Для Валентайна нет ничего хуже ожидания. Но он ждёт. Ждёт час, потом второй. Единственное, от чего ему спокойнее — из Квинси не доносится никаких звуков. Ни выстрелов, ни криков. Но это не гарантия безопасности Роберта. Возможно, его оглушили, подкравшись сзади. Или заставил замолчать выстрел снайпера или малокалиберный пистолет. Против него могли использовать его собственный десятимиллиметровый. Валентайн кладёт голову на руки и пытается не думать и бесчётном количестве способов, которыми могли убить Роберта. 

Он вспоминает кое-что ещё. Что-то от другого Валентайна. Руку на обнажённом бедре следователя. Шёпот:

_— Всё хорошо._

_— Это ничего не значит, если ты того не хочешь._

_Всё хорошо._

_— Я знаю, тебе ещё больно._

Валентайн слышит шорох травы до того, как видит появившегося Роберта. Он дрожит. Теперь, когда он достаточно далеко от Квинси, он срывается на бег, волосы колышатся с каждым шагом, шляпа исчезла. Когда Роберт подходит к Валентайну, видно, как тяжело он дышит. Тот делает шаг навстречу с накинутым на руку плащом. С момента его ухода температура понизилась на семь градусов.

Когда они приближаются друг к другу, Валентайн набрасывает на плечи Роберта плащ, затем обнимает, притягивая так близко, как может, чтобы передать тепло.  
Он не может сказать наверняка, дрожит Роберт от холода или от страха. Задавать вопрос кажется слишком личным, слишком интимным. Так что Валентайн просто держит его, пока прижавшийся к его груди Роберт не перестаёт дрожать.

— Я их нашёл, — бормочет Роберт ему в рубашку. — Нашёл записи. Теперь нам нужно выяснить код.

— Спасибо, — говорит Валентайн, целуя его в макушку. — Спасибо. 

***

Валентайну не нужно дышать, но иногда приходится это имитировать. Потому что на уровне инстинктов это ощущается нормальным. Как прижавшийся к его телу Роберт или зажжённая сигарета. Это привычка того, кто состоял из плоти, хотя он узнал Роберта уже будучи в помятом теле синта. Даже если у него нет химической зависимости, она заставляет его тянуться за сигаретой. Даже если ему не нужен кислород.

Валентайн стоит перед дверью, которая приведёт его к Эдди Уинтеру, и он дышит. Рука Роберта лежит на его спине.

Он набирает код левой рукой, чувствуя, как поддаются кнопки. Тактильно он ощущает, что код подходит. Каждая кнопка издает звуковой сигнал, резкий в тишине тоннеля. За ним теряется тихий шум капающей воды. Он задаётся вопросом, может ли Уинтер слышать его изнутри.

Дверь с щелчком открывается, и Валентайн тянет за ручку. Внутри стоит Уинтер, его рука сжимает пистолет. Он это сделал, ублюдок это сделал. Первый в мире гуль. Валентайн качает головой. Как он жил в этой комнатушке пятнадцать на пятнадцать, полной благ цивилизации: телевизор, когда больше не существует передач, радио, которое прокручивать какие-то двадцать песен. Двести десять лет. Валентайн думаем, что нет пытки хуже, но Уинтер заслуживает большего.

— Дерьмо, — Уинтер вытаскивает изо рта сигарету, бросая её в пепельницу. Увидев Валентайна, он, кажется, не особо озабочен своей личной безопасностью. — Так вот что случилось с этим миром? Грёбаные роботы правят балом. Дерьмо, всё хуже, чем я думал, — смеётся он, качая головой.

— Я здесь из-за... — начинает Валентайн, но Уинтер обрывает его.

— Деньги? Припасы? Машинное масло? Что тебе нужно? Чтобы я мог тебе это дать, и ты смог продолжить свою весёлую прогулочку. Взломать мой код адски сложно. Но, полагаю, для компьютера это не сложно? — Уинтер отклонятся в сторону, заметив за Валентайном Роберта. — О! Так там есть люди, да? Похоже, только костлявые. Так кто из вас главный? Потому что мои деньги уйдут, — Уинтер проходится по ним взглядом снизу-вверх. — повелителю роботов и его ручной шлюшке?

Валентайн бросается вперёд, хватая Уинтера за грудки и толкая его в стену. Прижав его к ней, Валентайн кричит: 

— Заткнись нахуй и слушай, Уинтер!

— О, так ты знаешь моё имя? Спустя всё это время я всё ещё известен. Всегда знал, что слишком велик для этого города, для целой истории.

— Ты, блядь, меня знаешь, Уинтер, — парирует Валентайн. — Я не смог прикончить тебя тогда, но прикончу теперь. — вырвав пистолет Уинтера из его трясущейся руки, Валентайн приставляет его к виску гуля. — Я так долго этого ждал.

— Воу, воу, давай будем разумны. Что ты хочешь? Серьёзно, что ты хочешь? — дрожь распространяется от рук на все конечности Уинтера. Его сердце колотится в груди, Валентайн может чувствовать каждый удар.

— Хочу, чтобы ты предстал перед судом, сукин сын. — Валентайн переводит дуло пистолета от виска Уинтера к его горлу. — Я пиздец как хочу тебя убить, но лучше бы тебе перед этим вспомнить моё имя.

Что-то щелкает в голове Уинтера, его лицо мрачнеет.

— Ты тот детектив, как тебя звали? С симпатичной цыпочкой. Из здания суда. Я её помню. Но не кусок металлолома.

— Пошёл ты, — Валентайн оттаскивает Уинтера от стены, с силой швыряя о неё снова. Фальшивая стенка перед перегородкой из бетона и стали дрожит, со стола падают никчёмные безделушки Уинтера. — Я детектив Валентайн. Ты убил Дженнифер Лэндс! — Его резкий голос срывается.

На мгновение он — больше не он. Он — другой он. И он видит лицо Дженнифер, которое так часто ускользает от него. Её милую улыбку, короткие волосы, падающие на карие глаза. Она смеется и говорит, что так сильно любит его. Что не может дождаться свадьбы. Пусть это и не обязательно, она собирается надеть белое. Прикусывает язык. Валентайн уверяет, что она будет прекрасно выглядеть в белом. Она будет прекрасно выглядеть в чём угодно.

— Я многих убил, — но его бравада испаряется. Он должен знать, что ему конец. Тот детектив Валентайн собирается закончить то, что начал. — Но я помню её.

Валентайн не хочет ничего больше слышать. Он нажимает на курок, когда дёргается адамово яблоко Уинтера. Пуля крупного калибра, и она разрывает челюсть, выходит через макушку и врезается в потолок. Кровь гуля. Почему-то Валентайн даже не думал о ней, пока красные пятна не окрашивают серебро правой руки, стекая, пока не впитываются в ткань плаща. Куски костей отлетают на рубашку Уинтера. Его тело резко падает на пол, когда Валентайн отпускает его. Он смотрит вверх, на нарисованный на белой штукатурке потолка нимб из крови.

Блядь.

Это должно означать конец. Но он уверен, что грёбано его не чувствует.

_— Ты просто сногшибательна, Дженнифер. Тебе нужно найти мужчину с лицом посимпатичней. Похудее и не столь истрёпанного._

_— Ник, ты ужасный лгун, знаешь. Как будто тебе не нравится симпатичная девушка под рукой._

_Она стоит перед зеркалом в его ванной. Когда они поженятся, он купит что-то побольше. Достаточно большое для двоих. Она выпрямляет плойкой волосы, её ноги на плитке ванной босы._

_— Как и ты ужасная лгунья, — он улыбается ей с кровати, — я просто знаю это. Мне за тобой не угнаться. Не в моем возрасте._

_Дженнифер целует его, прежде чем уезжает к зданию суда. Помощники начинают рано. Она говорит, что ему может быть пятьсот, и она всё равно хотела бы его обкатать. У молодых просто нет того же рода жалоб. Её смех ужасен, но он любит его._

_— Люблю тебя, Ник._

Валентайн снаружи, высоко в небе солнце. Немного за полдень. Они долгое время были в подземелье. Да, полагает он, были. Подобное всегда занимает больше времени, чем кажется. Возможно, в нём что-то сломалось, деталь, отвечающая за ощущение времени. Он не уверен, где искать.

— Ник? — Это Роберт. Роберт.

Роберт видел всё. И он всё ещё здесь, ждёт реакции Валентайна. Обе их сумки перекинуты через его плечо, голубые глаза широко раскрыты. Как давно это было? Когда он стрелял в Уинтера? Дерьмо. Он не помнит, как вышел наружу.

— Да, прости, мой разум куда-то отошёл.

— Всё хорошо, — Роберт качает головой. — Хорошо.

Валентайн дышит, даже если не должен.   
— Я должен рассказать тебе кое-что, — он вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет, поджигая одну. — Другой Валентайн, тот, довоенный…

Роберт кивает. Он всё ещё держится на расстоянии, наверное, тактический выбор. Валентайн не винит его.

— Есть воспоминания, о которых я тебе не говорил.

— Полагаю, ты мне о большинстве не рассказывал. 

— Но эти важны, — Он затягивается. — У Ника Валентайна была девушка. Дженнифер. Они собирались пожениться. Блядь, он так сильно её любил.

— Так значит и ты её любишь, — Роберт произносит это как утверждение. — И она погибла из-за Уинтера. 

Валентайн качает головой. 

— Большую часть времени я даже не могу вспомнить, как выглядело её чёртово лицо. Так что нет, она не была моей девушкой, и я не люблю её.

— Но должен? — Роберт роняет сумки на землю. — Ты... мне казалось, что да.

— Когда я взглянул на грёбаную рожу Уинтера, то так ясно увидел её лицо. Но уже не могу вспомнить его снова. Суть в том, что я думал, что будет так. Что это принесет мне облегчение, или, по крайней мере... я не знаю. Глупая была затея. Что найдя его, закончив то, что начал Ник Валентайн, я буду чувствовать себя... целым.

Губы Роберта приоткрываются, будто он не знает, что сказать. Это нормально, впрочем. Валентайн его любит не за шарм. Не в традиционном смысле. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Валентайн давит сигарету ботинком.

— Честно говоря, точно так же. Но спасибо. Ты не должен был это делать, Бобби.

— Ты такой идиот, — Роберт улыбается. — Да, действительно, не должен был, но всё нормально. — однако он остаётся стоять на месте. — Но так или иначе, почему?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что почему?

— Хм, ох, — он менее уверен. — Почему ты не... знаешь... де... неважно.

Валентайн чувствует себя козлом. Но Роберт не ошибся. 

— Почему я не знаю, люблю ли тебя?

— Да.

— Да.

Наконец, Роберт шагает ближе, его руки в карманах плаща. Вблизи Валентайн может сказать, что он пахнет кровью. Он должно быть пахнет ей же.

— Думаешь, мы должны с этим покончить? Серьёзно? Что ты думаешь?

Валентайну не нужно дышать, но так или иначе он это делает.

— Нет, я этого не хочу.

— Я тоже, — Роберт хватает его за отворот плаща, вторая рука поднимается к шее. Некрупная тонкая ладонь ложится на горло Валентайна, но пальцы не погружаются внутрь. — Как ты выглядел, пока не стал таким? 

— Ужасно, — Валентайн шутит лишь наполовину. Он не был красив. Не так, как Роберт. Со всеми своими выбитыми зубами, костлявостью, нечёсанными волосами и грязными по локоть руками Роберт грёбано по-довоенному красив. Возможно, он как один из тех симпатичных мальчиков, которые всегда попадали в неприятности, потому что никогда не могли найти работу. Рабочие места закончились.

— Так значит, как я понимаю, — Роберт улыбается. — Ничего не изменилось.  
Валентайн смеется.

_*Бюро Контроля за Оборотом Алкоголя, Наркотиков, Табака, Огнестрельного и Лазерного Оружия_


	23. Круги на воде.

МакКриди много врёт самому себе. В первую очередь о том, что его не волнует, что Ник не может его полюбить. Потому что на самом деле это была его ошибка.

На обратном пути в Сэнкчуари они держатся за руки. Пальцы переплетены. Солнце начинает опускаться, и Ник говорит, что они должны остановиться. От путешествий по ночам пользы нет. И если Вайс вернулся, то “он может подождать ещё один грёбаный день”.

МакКриди забывает поесть, потому что маленькая заброшенная столовая с матрасом находятся за стойкой. Им приходится обезвредить разбросанные мины, но после того, как дело сделано, он, не сдержавшись, притягивает Ника вниз, разводя ноги и удерживая бёдра Ника между ними.

У них нет сменной одежды, и МакКриди не особо возбуждён, но он хочет, чтобы Ник потёрся об него, заставил ощутить тепло во всём теле. В конце концов наступит весна. Но на данный момент всё ещё холодно. Он целует горло Ника, потом его губы. И говорит себе, что ему неважно.

Неважно, потому что даже если это не любовь, или что-то подобное, по крайней мере для Ника, ему хорошо. Он чувствует заботу, когда Ник просовывает руку под его рубашку и невнятно что-то бормочет.

***

Когда они добираются до Сэнкчуари, Вайс там. И Данс. Восхитительно. Вайс улыбается и хлопает Ника на спине. Говорит, что рад видеть их обоих. Но ему действительно нужно "минутку поговорить с Вэл, так что могли бы вы пойти прогуляться". 

МакКриди остаётся с Дансом. Что за невезение. 

— Мне нужно, эм, проверить наши запасы, — он пытается найти предлог. 

Руки Данса засунуты в карманы джинсов. Волосы зачёсаны набок.

— Да, кхм, я, — Он качает головой. — Мне надо одеться.

Но он полностью одет. МакКриди думает, что это как-то связано с силовой броней. Будто без неё он раздет. Но МакКриди не собирается спорить и позволяет им разойтись. Не хочет он оставаться с Дансом наедине.

МакКриди направляется к гаражу, раскрывая свою сумку. Сумка Ника всё ещё перекинута через плечо. Ему пришлось взять обе. Кто знает, сколько времени он будет с Вайсом. Что там им надо обсудить наедине.

МакКриди перерывает стенд с боеприпасами в поисках дополнительных пуль. Он находит несколько десятимиллиметровых взамен растраченных, но не .308. Посчитав имеющиеся, он решает не отливать новые. Процесс трудоёмкий, и он не слишком в этом хорош.

Пайпер появляется из-за дома, её лицо измазано грязью.

— Роберт! — восклицает она, обхватывая его плечи. — Я столько дней пробыла тут в компании одного только Вишну. Это было ужасно.

МакКриди смеётся. 

— Где Гарви?

Она морщит нос.

— Минитменские дела. Он не взял меня с собой.

— Его потеря, — МакКриди держит руку на её талии. — Хотя, думаешь, это действительно связано с минитменами?

Пайпер пожимает плечами.

— Престон не кажется лжецом, не так ли?

— Думаю нет.

— Суть в том, что ты здесь, чтобы спасти меня от скуки.

— Что нам делать дальше? У нас до сих пор нет никого, кто мог бы построить телепорт. 

— Я так понимаю, именно об этом сейчас говорят Ник и Вишну. — Она делает паузу. — Погоди, где Данс? — Она роняет руки по швам.

МакКриди отвечает:

— Он сказал, что должен одеться. 

Он обхватывает руками её талию, приподнимая с земли, хотя не слишком долго может удерживать её на весу. Она единственная из его знакомых, кто достаточно мал, чтобы он мог её приподнять, хотя она ненамного тяжелее его.

— Идиот! Ты должен был следить за ним!

МакКриди никто об этом не сказал.

Они с Пайпер бегут в направлении, где он в последний раз видел Данса, и МакКриди осознаёт свою ошибку. Силовая броня Данса в гараже вместе с бронёй Вайса. Данс возвратился к холму, где, предположительно, находится вход в Убежище 111. Если его задачей было держать Данса подальше от Вайса и Ника, то он её провалил, потому что они втроём стоят возле ручья. Ну, Вайс, закатив штанины по середину икры и взяв в руку обувь и носки, стоит в холодной воде. Ник и Данс остались на берегу.

— Веди себя естественно, — шипит Пайпер.

Вайс машет им, жестом предлагая МакКриди и Пайпер присоединиться. Он зажигает сигарету, зажав обувь подмышкой, чтобы освободить руки. Ник уже закурил.

— Как раз вовремя, — сообщает Вайс. — Я собирался отправить Данса вас найти.

Вот грязный лгун. Данс до сих пор в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке. 

— Пайпер, — Вайс протягивает ей руку, но она остаётся твёрдо стоять на сухой земле. — Ты, я и Вэл собираемся увидеться с кое-какими людьми. Помощь Гарви. 

МакКриди это не нравится. Ему не нравится этот тон.

— МакКриди, вы с Дансом пойдёте в Грейгарден. Что-то насчёт водоснабжения. Управляющая Уайт вам всё объяснит. Полагаю, вы справитесь вдвоём. — Вайс сжимает руку Пайпер. — Я знаю, ты сможешь с ним справиться, — он улыбается.

То есть быть его нянькой. Да, определённо, в настоящий момент его задача — быть нянькой. Более того, это означает снова быть вдали от Ника. И МакКриди точно может сказать, что раз Данс не идёт, то их задание никак не связано с Гарви. Напрашивается вопрос, что такого должны делать Пайпер и Ник, но не он? Но не ему спрашивать.

— Хорошо, — кивает МакКриди. — Сходим. — От него не скрывается выражение лица Данса — нарочито спокойное, с едва сдерживаемым страданием. Да, МакКриди тоже не нравится его эпизодическая роль. Ему жаль, что он не курит, потому что тогда он мог бы чем-то занять рот и руки, а не просто вздохнуть и сказать: — Можешь на нас рассчитывать.

***

Управляющая Уайт волнуется по поводу воды. Она боится, что посевы не взойдут из-за загрязнения почвы. Было бы намного лучше, будь вода чистой. 

Ни МакКриди, ни Данс не горят особым желанием исполнять поручения Мистера Помощника, но их попросил Вайс. И МакКриди понимает, как Грейгарден вписывается в большие планы минитменов относительно Содружества. Совершенно независимое поселение, производящее продукты питания, которому не требовалось человеческое вмешательство последние двести лет. Все взращенные культуры пропадали зря в течение многих лет, и теперь они имеют возможность воспользоваться преимуществом. Так что когда управляющая Уайт просит их очистить водоочистительную станцию и посмотреть, что получится, МакКриди морщится, но знает, что они должны просто пойти и сделать так, как говорит робот.

Дансу ещё более дискомфортно, он сжимает лазерный карабин и переступает с ноги на ногу. У МакКриди нет очарования Вайса (и он этого не хочет), так что нет ни единого шанса заставить Данса вылезти из силовой брони с эмблемой Братства Стали на груди. Роботы, кажется, не против, но МакКриди ещё более неудобно. Он не знает, это немного похоже на... Братство было похоже на водящихся вне пещер монстров вроде когтей смерти или яо-гаев. Они были монстрами, которые похищали детей, ломали им кости и превращали во что-то иное. Жители Литл-Лэмплайта знали, что взрослые так же опасны, как и любые другие звери.

В Братстве есть оруженосцы. Некоторые из них — их собственные, родившиеся во фракции дети. Но не все. Не у всех есть выбор.

МакКриди немного знает о Дансе. Был ли он одним из тех детей. Почему он носит эмблему глубже, чем на нагрудном щитке. Кажется, что он безнадежно предан Братству, но и Вайсу тоже, и это разорвёт его пополам.

Не то чтобы МакКриди это волновало. Они молча идут к водоочистительной станции. МакКриди скучает по запаху дыма, к которому столь привык за время их путешествий.

Он не уверен, будет ли Данс слушаться его. Вероятно, нет. Но МакКриди должен попробовать, потому что он уверен, что не хочет в итоге умереть. 

Он хочет сделать это по-другому: сказать Нику, что по-прежнему любит его, и не услышать ничего в ответ. Он хочет снова взять Дункана на руки и не врать, когда скажет, что помогал миру, и тот стал лучше благодаря ему. 

— Яйца болотников, — замечает Данс, стоя на краю водоканала.

МакКриди использует свою оптику, чтобы сфокусироваться, наблюдая за линией воды и проверяя двери установки.

— Её затопило, наверное, их там полно.

— Целься в голову, выстрел в панцирь ничего не даст.

МакКриди закатывает глаза.

— И без тебя знаю.

— Да? — усмехается Данс. 

МакКриди направляет винтовку вниз, впритык придвигаясь к Дансу. В броне он невозможно огромен, не меньше чем на восемь дюймов выше МакКриди. И он здоровенный даже без брони — не слишком высокий, но всё же крупный. Но МакКриди не собирается позволять подобным ему себя запугать. Он не даст над собой издеваться.

— Да, знаю, потому что я тут уже давно, так что, может, тебе стоит заткнуться и прислушаться. Возможно, узнаешь что-то интересное.

— Твоя тактика несколько раз едва не убила Вайса, я это видел. Вы двое опрометчивы и недисциплинированны.

— Да-да, выдавай все свои трехкрышечные слова, которые ты знаешь, все их я уже от тебя слышал. И продолжу выслушивать, потому что благодаря мне в живых останемся мы оба. — МакКриди снова всматривается, пытаясь решить, через какой вход идти. — Ладно, мы пойдем через парадный. Ты первый, потому что в костюме тостера.

Данс не выглядит удивленным.

— Я за тобой.

— Нужно использовать взрывчатку, против болотников она, вероятно, эффективнее всего.

Это парень думает, что всё знает…

— Нет, станция должна быть в рабочем состоянии, когда мы уйдём. Нам, наверное, просто нужно её осушить. Если начнём бросать гранаты, то что случится, если мы заденем оборудование?

Данс затихает, раздумывая.

— Тогда что нам делать?

— Как ты и сказал, стреляем в морды. — МакКриди отсоединяет от пистолета глушитель. В нём нет никакого толку, если карабин Данса наведёт шума, пусть лазер и тише, чем обычные пули. — И всегда сначала отстреливай молодняк. Всегда.

Данс качает головой. 

— В этом нет никакого смысла. По сравнению со взрослыми особями наносимый ими ущерб минимален.

— Пока на тебя не набрасываются двадцать штук. Так что отстреливай их первыми. И помни, у меня нет брони.

— А должна бы, — наставляет Данс таким тоном, будто МакКриди — идиот.

— Делай свою работу, и тогда это не будет иметь значения.

***

Внутри станция кишит болотниками: полные яиц кладки, взрослые особи, они сбегаются стаями и, умирая, сваливаются кучами. МакКриди немного жалеет, что они не использовали взрывчатку. Это сократило бы то время, что он провёл в промокшей одежде и покрытый мясом и осколками панцирей. 

Он смутно осознаёт, что замерзает. Ступни, колени, руки. Вода слишком холодная, и все дополнительные слои одежды тяжелеют от влаги. Пока что вода доходит только до колен, но из-за поднятых болотниками брызг он промок до костей. 

Данс всегда чуть-чуть промахивается, слишком отклоняясь влево, прежде чем исправляется и добивает цель. Снова и снова — сначала берёт чересчур левее, потом убивает. МакКриди задаётся вопросом, что не так с его зрением, балансом или что бы то ни было, раз он регулярно совершает одну и ту же ошибку. Возможно, один глаз видит лучше другого. Или вроде того. 

По мере зачистки станции от болотников они открывают и закрывают шлюзы, отправляя воду из одной части здания в другую, пока уровни не стабилизируются. Когда уровень воды падает, появляется ещё больше болотников, не спящих, готовых защищать молодняк. Данс давит яйца ботинками. Он следует указаниям, сначала убивая детёнышей, прежде чем приняться за визжащих родителей.

Пистолет МакКриди едва ли полезен, если он не может нацелиться на их глаза. Их морды настолько мелкие и хорошо бронированные. Он снова переходит на снайперскую винтовку, отходя дальше и дальше, так что у него есть время и пространство стрелять вокруг Данса. Так намного лучше. 

Как только аппаратная очищена от болотников, они должны удостовериться, что всё готово к эксплуатации. Ни один из них достаточно хорошо в этом не разбирается, но всё же. 

— Так значит тебе не давали уроков в Братстве? — МакКриди вытирает с пульта управления тину. По крайней мере он может очистить его от грязи. Может не просто стоять и тупо пялиться на циферблаты. 

— Я — солдат, а не учёный. — Данс водит пальцами по кнопкам и переключателям, но также ничего не нажимает. У них проблема. В их мозгах. Убить болотников было легко. А это? Они для этого не созданы.

И ни один из них правда не хочет этого признавать.

— Ну, ладно, — МакКриди трёт глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Итак, мы должны заставить станцию работать. Это важно, потому давай искать большую кнопку. Да? Да. 

Здесь есть три больших кнопки и рычаг. Если когда-то и были обозначения, то они размокли. 

— Обычно, — ворчит Данс. — Важные объекты располагаются... в центре.

Так что ещё хуже может произойти? Непохоже, что водоочистительная станция оборудована ядерным оружием или чем-то подобным, верно? МакКриди нажимает центральную кнопку на пульте, она большая и красная. Три штуки, которые так и кричат "важно!".

Турбины оживают, начиная откачивать воду, на поверхности которой возникают водовороты. МакКриди облегчённо вздыхает, Данс — тоже. 

— Видишь, — МакКриди кусает губу. — Легко.

***

Управляющая Уайт в восторге. Она говорит, что вода чище, чем когда-либо. Ну, в первые несколько лет после падения бомб вода была очень прозрачной и чистой. Но наполненной радиацией. Сейчас она немного мутновата, но растения не обращают внимания на цвет.

Возвращаться в Сэнкчуари слишком поздно, и МакКриди уверен, что Вайса не будет по крайней мере несколько дней, если не больше. Поэтому он решает остаться в Грейгардене, хотя бы на ночь. Значит, ему придётся удержать тут и Данса, и не факт, что тот хочет остаться.

— Я приготовлю ужин, — предлагает МакКриди, уже направляясь к костру.

Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда Данс идёт за ним, потому что если бы он начал убегать, варианты МакКриди были бы очень ограничены. Он не смог бы пробить броню даже патронами .308 калибра. И он не может так быстро бегать. И не может красивыми словами убедить Данса остаться. Так что у него остаётся лишь предложение горячей еды и, возможно, пары часов сна. 

Разводя огонь, МакКриди молчит. Он собирается поджарить немного тошки и, возможно, моркови. Если порезать, приготовятся быстрее. Но сначала ему нужно снять мокрую одежду. Он переодевает рубашку, достав сухую из сумки. Других штанов нет, но у него есть боксеры.

Данс смотрит на него. Это странно и нервирует. Кстати он едва двигается.

— Тебе тут не бесплатное шоу, — рявкает он. И Данс отворачивается.

Как только МакКриди переодевается, то принимается за еду. Он вынимает из сумки нож, так что теперь может нарезать овощи.   
Данс наконец выходит из брони. Та стоит, будто металлический труп. МакКриди она не нравится.

Сидя у костра, Данс обхватывает колени руками, пока МакКриди готовит, бросая в котелок морковь, тошку и арбузные корки. Корки просто дадут немного сладости. Но не стоит их есть.

— Как думаешь, где они? — спрашивает Данс.

МакКриди автоматически отвечает:

— В каком-нибудь поселении, которое послал разведать Гарви.

Он надеется, что достаточно хорошо врёт.

Данс склоняет голову набок.

— Я так не думаю.

— Это имеет значение? У нас своё задание. — Он проверяет котелок, не желая, чтобы овощи пригорели, но так он ещё и может чем-то заняться.

Данс вздыхает. 

— Я не понимаю, почему он меня оставил.

Это не тот разговор, который хочет заводить МакКриди. 

— Он знал, что мы можем позаботиться о проблеме с водой. И мы это сделали. Думаешь, что иная комбинация была бы лучше? Ника бы заклинило от влаги, Гарви рядом не было, Пайпер ему посылать не нравится…

— Он её любит?

Вопрос застаёт МакКриди врасплох. Потому что какое-то время ему тоже было болезненно любопытно. Но он признаёт, что это не его дело.

— Не думаю. 

Он старается выглядеть очень заинтересованным ужином, выкладывая его на жестяные тарелки и вручая одну Дансу перед тем, как сесть самому. Может, если их рты будут полны еды, Данс перестанет задавать неудобные вопросы.  
Но Данс только устраивается в углу.

— Я знаю, что он любит Нейта.

— Да, — МакКриди мог солгать, но сейчас не время. — Любит. 

— Он делает всё это для мертвеца.

МакКриди жует так громко, как только может.

— Да, наверное.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Данс напрямую. 

— Хочу сделать мир лучше. Разве не для этого мы все здесь?

Данс качает головой, но отвечает:

— Да.

Они молчат достаточно долго, чтобы МакКриди доел. Если Данс не был голоден, то мог бы что-то сказать хотя бы из вежливости.

— Что у тебя с синтом?

Теперь МакКриди отчаянно хочет соврать.  
Потому что Данс огромен. С мощными руками и тяжелым лазерным карабином. Но так же он невероятно сломлен, гоняясь за каждым обрывком знаний, которые могло предложить ему Братство. Вшивая их в рукав так, чтобы он не чувствовал себя словно голым на морозе. По той же причине он следует за Вайсом, даже при том, что, возможно, ни один из них не должен. Но такая преданность не распространялась на МакКриди. 

Так что инстинкт самосохранения МакКриди велит ему соврать. Но он снова не может.

— Я люблю его.

— Он не человек. Он — машина.

— Мне плевать.


	24. Переход от состояния существования к состоянию между жизнью и смертью

Лидер Подземки заявляет, что они могут пристрелить Вайса и его спутников на месте. Но человек в тёмных очках уверяет, что всё круто — они круты. Он шпионил за ними целую вечность, они — те, кого Подземка хотела бы назвать друзьями.

— Кроме того, — мужчина улыбается, подойдя к Валентайну и положив руку ему на плечи. — Кто бы мог сказать "нет" такой-то роже?

За исключением одного прожектора в помещении темно, низкорослая мускулистая женщина с пепельными волосами и тёмной кожей пристально рассматривает трио Пайпер, Вайса и Валентайна. Земля под ногами мокрая, а когда кто-то шагает, звук отражается от кирпичных стен.

У Подземки есть все основания для осторожности. Валентайн только жалеет, что они не могут стоять на сухой земле вместо того, чтобы мочить штанины.

Светловолосая женщина отводит сигарету.

— О чём ты, Дьякон?

— Дез, я рассказывал тебе о своём особом проекте. Ну, таком высоком и нервном, вот он.

Вайс машет рукой, лучезарно улыбаясь.

— Вишну Вайс, рад знакомству.

Её губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Так значит, это — человек, который вышел из Убежища?

— Вижу, моя репутация меня опережает. — он вытаскивает сигарету из пачки. — Можно здесь закурить?— Он жестом показывает на сигарету в её руке.

— Валяй, — она стряхивает с неё пепел.  
Дьякон наклоняется вперёд, едва не утаскивая за собой Валентайна.

— И ты в жизни не поверишь. Ходит слух, что они убили институтского охотника.

Глаза Дездемоны расширятся.

— Это правда?

— Своими глазами убийства не видел, — признаёт Дьякон. — Но видел, как они выходят из развалин института с горсткой синтетических кишок.

— Как ты узнал об этом? — Вайс должен быть более подозрительным, но нет, он только обнажает зубы в понимающей улыбке. Они не такие белые, как раньше. С розовым оттенком.

Дьякон отмахивается, наконец-то отпуская Валентайна.

— О, у меня свои способы.

— Так скажи, что я сделал? Убил охотника. Сколько это для тебя стоит? — Вайс играет с ними, но нет никакой необходимости. Подземка готова к игре с момента смерти охотника.

— Эй, — Дьякон вскидывает руки. — Я тут не один. Я — просто посланник.

— Следуй за мной, — говорит Дездемона, жестом показывая им подняться по короткой лестнице на сухую платформу.

Низкорослая женщина не расслабляется, её глаза по-прежнему прикованы к Вайсу, когда тот проходит мимо. Он улыбается в её сторону. Она идёт позади процессии, едва не наступая на пятки Пайпер. Ясно, что она вышибала.

— Добро пожаловать в Подземку, — Дездемона заходит в большую, открытую комнату. Потолок низок, и всё доступное пространство заполнено столами, станками, старыми терминалами и запчастями. Ни дюйма комнаты не осталось неиспользованным, по ней снуют мужчины и женщины, сосредоточенные на своих задачах, а не новичках. — Поймите, мы берём на себя риск. 

— Говорю тебе, Дез, — Дьякон качает головой, — они круты. Я проверил. Я имею в виду, — он по-волчьи улыбается. — У волтековца есть ручной паладин, но он прекрасно знал, что не стоит его приводить.

Вайс резко поворачивает голову, впиваясь взглядом в Дьякона. На мгновение Валентайн переживает, что он закатит сцену. Вот здорово будет так по-королевки облажаться, потому что Вайс не сможет сдержать истерики. Но он сдерживается и не бьёт Дьякона, вместо этого сжимая губами всё ещё тлеющую сигарету. 

— Он не самый непредвзятый человек, я признаю. Но он хотел как лучше. 

Дьякон или не особо хорошо читает Вайса или же просто хочет умереть.

— Уверен, ты держишь его на коротком поводке.

Дездемона привлекает их внимание.

— Могли бы мы затронуть более неотложные дела? Том, — зовёт она. — Есть кое-что, на что тебе стоит посмотреть.   
Долговязый человек, одетый в комбинезон и самый странный шлем, который когда-либо видел Валентайн, петляющей походкой подходит к ним. Несмотря на непринужденную позу, он кажется, довольно напряжённым, потирая руки, пока Дездемона представляет его.

— Это Техник Том, наш постоянный эксперт во всех технических вопросах. Если кто-то в Содружестве и сможет расшифровать чип, то это Том. 

— Какой чип? — Он заглядывает Вайсу в лицо. Том высок, но не столь же, как Вайс, который оставляет руки в карманах и улыбается с сигаретой во рту.

Докурив её, Вайс тушит окурок в ближайшей пепельнице, протягивая Тому руку. 

— Чип институтского охотника. Я пытаюсь построить телепорт.

— Телепортация! — Том хлопает ладонью по лбу. — Чувак, теперь всё это имеет смысл, — он смеётся. — Телепортация! Конечно. Вот почему ни один из моих сканеров никогда не находил вход. Дико, просто дико.

Вайс вынимает чип охотника из своей сумки, протягивая его так, что Том может его выхватить. Инженер крутит деталь в руках. 

— Думаешь, сможешь построить что-то подобное? — спрашивает Вайс.

— Я чертовски уверен, что собираюсь попробовать! — лучезарно улыбается Том. — Хорошо, хорошо, пошли со мной.

Вайс спешит за Томом, всё ещё держа руки в карманах. Он не просит Пайпер или Валентайна следовать за ним, но Пайпер так или иначе это делает. Валентайн предпочел бы потратить своё время на разговоры с другими членами Подземки, получив лучшее представление о том, чем они занимаются. А судя по выражению лица Дьякона, тот также не прочь покопаться у Валентайна в мозгу. Он уже привык к этому.

— Ладно, чёрт меня подери, если ты не самый странный синт, которого я видел, — Дьякон наклоняется к его талии, затем смотрит на лицо Валентайна, словно пытаясь прочесть его снизу вверх. — Скажи, тебе не сквозит?

— Предпочитаю думать об этом как о хорошей вентиляции, — он протягивает Дьякону свою пачку сигарет, предлагая взять одну.

Тот отказывается. 

— Я и сам не на сто процентов натурален. Не хочу, чтобы лицо обвисло. Потратил слишком много времени и крышек, чтобы оно стало таким симпатичным. — Он поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что Валентайн хорошо оценил его инвестиции. 

— Так у тебя была пластика лица? — спрашивает Валентайн. Он слышал, что это не редкость для поздних моделей синтов. Что Институт особенно интересуется восстановлением. Это добавляет безопасности — их нельзя выявить визуально. 

Дьякон улыбается.

— Парочка. Но не похоже, что ты ложился под нож, по крайней мере в этом смысле. 

— Добавляет мне индивидуальности, — возражает Валентайн.

— Итак, ты не один из спасённых нами. Такую морду я б запомнил. Так что появляется вопрос, как ты выбрался? — он кажется по-настоящему заинтересованным. Для подшучивания он недостаточно снисходителен, просто старается поддерживать серьезный тон разговора.

Валентайн долго молчит, обдумывая ответ.

— Сам не знаю. Очнулся в куче мусора. Полагаю, меня выбросили. 

Дьякон качает головой, его глаза за линзами очков нечитаемы.

— Институт так просто не выбрасывает синтов. По крайней мере не на поверхность. Кто-то облажался. Либо так, либо ты сбежал сам.

— Я очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь. — Распутывать замысловатый клубок его воспоминаний — немного слишком для первой встречи. — Возможно, они решили, что я неисправен. Может, я…

— Эй! — Вайс зовёт его с другого конца комнаты. — Вэл, можно тебя на секунду!

Пайпер облокотилась на плечо Тома, смотря на строчки кода. Кажется, что от восторженных криков Тома у Валентайна разболится голова. Но она не может. Вайс стоит прямо, не потрудившись посмотреть на экран.

— Что это?

— Тех, кажется, верит, что расшифрует его в ближайшее время.

— Верю, парень. Это — золотая жила. Мне потребуются месяцы, возможно годы, чтобы всё это разобрать. Но не волнуйся. Я разработаю для тебя телепорт. Сначала вытяну эту информацию.

— Но у нас всё ещё есть проблема, как передать её Стурджесу в формате, с которым он сможет работать, — объясняет Вайс. — Чип — всё ещё чип, и я сказал Теху, что он может продолжить с ним работать после того, как мы уйдём. 

Валентайн не на сто процентов уверен, что это — тот союз, который они могут так просто заключить без каких-либо существенных последствий. Ему правда нравится идея помощи Подземке. Где-то в мыслях он чувствует напряжение, которое заставляет его хотеть помочь своим собратьям синтам. Поскольку он помнит только свободу. Рабство и отсутствие воли пугает его. Однако существует больше переменных, чем просто он и Вайс. Он сомневается, что Пайпер в конце концов стала бы возражать: всё-таки она здесь, она мила, и она — хорошая женщина, которая понимает, что в вопросе морали слишком много серых пятен, и есть и другие люди. 

— Что, если Братство узнает?

Вайс быстро отвечает:

— Они не узнают. 

— Так ты не скажешь Дансу? — Валентайн ни на секунду в это не верит.

— Я скажу ему то, что он должен знать.

Валентайн стонет: это неприемлемый ответ.

— Ладно, ладно. Братство наверняка выяснит, — признаёт Вайс. — Но эта информация не принесет им никакой пользы. Слушай, парни в дирижабле знают, что они не могут попасть в Институт. Не знают, почему. Но они узнают. Как только мы активируем телепорт, неважно, где мы его построим. Они узнают.

Это правда. Нет ни единого способа скрыть что-то подобное. Ни от Братства, ни от Подземки, ни от Института. Все узнают. Очень скоро вся Пустошь будет знать каждый клочок информации.

— Но всё же это мой козырь. Так что я должен продолжать играть за обе команды. Это единственный способ выполнить эту работу. Это единственный способ помочь.

Валентайн хочет сказать, что Вайс бредит. Что наркотики начинают разжижать его мозги. Но Валентайн долгое время был рядом. Многие люди пробовали многое, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше, и никто из них не подошёл к этому так близко, как Вайс. Поэтому, когда Валентайн смотрит в его глаза, красновато-желтые и блестящие, и видит там искренность, он решается.

— Мы сохраним схему в меня. Проблема решена.

Вайс широко улыбается, хлопая Валентайна по плечу. 

— Охуенно. Здорово.

Не то чтобы Валентайн несказанно рад использованию себя как жёсткого диска, но есть альтернативы и похуже. Информации слишком много, чтобы загружать её в пип-бой Вайса. И с Валентайном она так или иначе будет в большей безопасности.

— Ладно, отлично, — Том поворачивается на своем стуле, едва не сбив Пайпер, которая не успела достаточно быстро уйти с дороги. — Давай подключим тебя, приятель.

Сняв плащ и галстук, Валентайн садится в кресло рядом с Томом, ожидая, когда его подключат. 

***

После того, как в Валентайна загружают информацию с чипа охотника, он чувствует себя... странно. Не совсем неприятно. Том не торопился, добавляя папки, сортируя информацию на понятные фрагменты, которые можно открыть отдельно. Судя по всему, Стурджесу надо будет открыть папку под названием "Телепортация и прочая переместительная фигня".

Но там и все данные об охотнике. Страховка Вайса на случай, если что-то случится с оригинальным чипом. Теперь Валентайн — резервная копия. У него нет привычки просматривать собственные внутренние файлы. В первый раз, как он это попробовал, его так дезориентировало, будто Ник Валентайн прорвался сквозь программу синта. У него болела голова. Фигурально выражаясь. Однако он хочет знать, что там. На что он подписался, дав загрузить себе ещё одно сознание. Он полагает, что Келлог полностью ушёл. Возможно, ему удалось перезаписать воспоминания наёмника. Но теперь внутри него институтский охотник, пусть и инертный.

Есть файлы, на которые он хотел бы взглянуть. Есть файлы, которые могли бы стать идеальной целью Валентайна. Есть папка под названием “ты”.

“Ты — Z2-47”.

Кто “ты”?

Валентайн не открывает её. Это было бы вторжением.

Где-то есть файл под названием “Ник Валентайн”. Ну, возможно не буквально. Но есть строчки кода, которые имитируют человека, который мёртв двести десять лет. По крайней мере, Валентайн предполагает, что он мёртв.

Он просматривает этот файл.

23042034_nvalentine_16022077

Он смотрит внутрь.

personnel_vweiss_08122074  
personnel_vweiss_09122074  
personnel_vweiss_24012076  
personnel_vweiss_25012076

Они тянутся дальше и дальше, в непоследовательном порядке…

Первый файл очень маленький.

Вспышка, длящаяся едва ли пять секунд. Вайс, с закатанными по локоть рукавами рубашки и зализанными, собранными на затылке волосами. Он улыбается, но в этом нет ничего необычного. Однако стоящая перед ним женщина зла, но так же, как и он сам. Дженнифер. 

— Не позволяй этому мудаку добраться до тебя, Дженнифер. 

Валентайн уводит её прочь.

Это всё. Он не смеет трогать другие файлы.

***

Гарви и Стурджес в гараже, они рады, что они вернулись. Вайс просит у Гарви отчёт о Замке, если он готов начать отправлять туда новобранцев.

— Урожай, должно быть, начнёт всходить весной. До тех пор, я бы сказал, что у нас хватит запасов ещё человек на пятнадцать.

— Хорошо, — Вайс улыбается, избегая смотреть Стурджесу в глаза. — Ну, Вэл поможет тебе с чертежами. Я лучше посмотрю, как там остальные.

Гарви не принимает поведение Вайса близко к сердцу. Поскольку теперь это уже не странно. Вайс и Стурджес едва могут стоять в десяти футах друг от друга, чтобы воздух вокруг не наполнялся напряжением и враждебностью. Кажется, ни одного из них особо не тянет говорить об этом. И возможно, что никому не требуется решение проблемы. Но они должны быть в состоянии работать друг с другом.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь, прежде чем мы начнем? — с улыбкой спрашивает Стурджес.

— Роберт здесь? — Валентайн полагает, что к этому моменту все уже знают.

— Мне позвать его? — предлагает Гарви.

Валентайн кивает. Он вытягивает кабель, который Том впихнул ему перед уходом из штаб-квартиры Подземки. 

— Да, просто приведи, если он не занят.

— Извини, что приходится делать это, — Стурджес улыбается ему, прежде чем подключить кабель к терминалу.

Валентайн объясняет, как будто это не достаточно очевидно:

— Чертежи должны быть в отдельном файле.

Роберт добирается до гаража. На нём нет плаща, но всё ещё куча рубашек. Валентайн задаётся вопросом, как он будет выглядеть весной, когда слои его одежды растают. Будет ли он всё выглядеть как тонкокостная птица. Или к тому времени его талия и руки утолщатся.

— Ты вернулся, — улыбается Роберт. 

— Думал, что нет?

— Я даже не знал, куда ты ушёл, — хмурится он.

Валентайн не может с этим поспорить. Но он всё ещё не уверен, как бы отреагировал Роберт, если бы знал правду.

— Посидишь со мной, пока мы работаем с этим?

Роберт кивает, подтаскивая к Валентайну другой стул. Забросив ноги ему на колени, он ёрзает на стуле, пока не находит комфортную позу. 

— Это надолго?

Стурджес смущённо признаётся:

— Не знаю. Но сейчас, безусловно, дело идёт быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, когда я пытался открыть файлы.

— Ты — телепорт? — спрашивает с расширенными глазами Роберт. — Ты — телепорт? — его голос становится выше.

Валентайн качает головой.

— На меня просто сохранили чертежи. Нам всё ещё нужно его построить.

Немного расслабившись, Роберт говорит:

— Ладно, ладно. — и после паузы: — Где ты был?

Ложь кажется наилучшим вариантом, но Валентайн отметает его:

— Подземка. Они нам помогают.

Роберт мотает головой. 

— Что? Почему…

— Потому что мы не смогли узнать данные охотника. Они помогли. На этом всё.

Валентайн, если это возможно, хочет избежать ссоры, когда к его черепу подключен устаревший, выскабливающий внутренности терминал.

— ...Вайс, собирается помочь им? Мы собираемся помочь им? — Роберт явно нервничает.

— Это было бы настолько плохо?

— Что, если тебя ранят? Институт постоянно их ищет. Братство тоже. Что, если тебя узнают?

О. Валентайн чувствует себя разбитым. От передачи файлов Стурджеса и обеспокоенных слов Роберта. Это будто лёгкое головокружение. Не хватает мощности, чтобы обработать всё сразу. Первые мысли Роберта — о нём, а не о том, как люди предстанут перед синтами. Он может всё ещё быть исключением, некой ошибкой в восприятии Робертом мира. Его упущение, его воспоминания. Но это — хорошая ошибка, не так ли?

— Тогда ты просто будешь меня охранять, разве нет?

Роберт хмурится.

— Все мы тут идиоты.


	25. "Неисправность" — ложь, которую мы говорим себе в оправдание за жертву.

Телепорт растёт вверх быстрее, чем МакКриди считает возможным. Все в Сэнкчуари вносят свой вклад, следуя инструкциям в записке Стурджеса. Каждому человеку отведено своё место и задачи.

Понадобилось всё, что МакКриди и Пайпер нашли за прошедшие недели. У них есть все необходимое, чтобы закончить эту работу. Теперь МакКриди занят изоляцией старых медных проводов. Так что он сидит по несколько часов, распутывая длинные шнуры и перекусывая небольшими кусачками резину. Он подозревает, что ему поручили эту работу, потому что у него маленькие руки. Пайпер занята тем, что разрезает провода на нужные отрезки, а затем передаёт команде, которой они нужны, чтобы перенаправить электричество от терминала.

Они всё ещё не пробовали включать эту штуку. Она больше, чем думал МакКриди, почти одиннадцати футов высотой в верхней точке. Три длинных опоры, тянущихся от стеклянного купола к платформе. Он подсоединен к двум терминалам, которые они успели только закрыть на ночь тяжёлыми пластмассовыми листами. Он не верит, что если пойдёт дождь, они смогут сохранить электрику сухой.

Построены три новых генератора, чтобы привести телепорт в действие, и когда все они включены, Сэнкчуари наполнен дымом. Но если такое количество энергии нужно для работы телепорта, то они не многое могут с этим сделать. Дым жжёт МакКриди ноздри.

Когда приближается "Час Х", в Сэнкчуари приходит человек, которого МакКриди раньше никогда не видел. Он высок и худощав, одет в комбинезон и шляпу со множеством линз. Вайс называет его Тех. Он много смеётся и держится поближе к Вайсу. Пытается улыбнуться Дансу.  
МакКриди возвращается к зачистке проводов. Хотя он сомневается, что им потребуется так много.

— Ты можешь остановиться, знаешь? — Ник садится рядом с ним на полу, задевая его согнутое колено локтем. Через мгновение его прижимающийся к МакКриди бок нагревается. — Думаю, у нас и так больше, чем необходимо. 

МакКриди бросает кусачки на пол.

— Он собирается включить его завтра. — МакКриди в этом уверен. 

Ник кивает и вместо того, чтобы забросить руки на колени, позволяет им нависнуть над его голенями.

— Ты пойдёшь с ним? — МакКриди переживает, что если Ник идёт с ним, то это последний раз, когда он его видит. Он не может надеяться, что кто-либо вернётся из Института. Вайс подвёл их к очень затратной, очень продуманной миссии по самоубийству. Но по крайней мере они попытались.

— Нет. Не иду. Никто не идёт. — Ник смотрит на неповоротливую конструкцию в центре Сэнкчуари. Словно кошмарное пыточное устройство. — Только Вайс.

От уверенности, что Ник не пойдёт, МакКриди дышится легче. Он не достаточно глуп, чтобы рискнуть собой. Но они так далеко зашли. Если бы Вайс попросил добровольцев, МакКриди бы не знал. Возможно, он предложил бы себя, если бы выбор стоял между ним и Ником.  
Зажигая сигарету, Ник продолжает:

— У нас уже есть подтверждение, что Братство знает.

— Конечно, знают. — МакКриди хмурится. — Им на него плевать. Они его просто используют.

— Верно, но Вайс многое знает. Знал всё это время. — Ник бросает свою сигарету в грязь. Она выкурена далеко не до конца. Он обхватывает МакКриди рукой, и они сидят вместе. МакКриди кладёт голову на плечо Ника. 

— Момент истины, я полагаю.

МакКриди выдыхает: 

— Да.

***

Трудно найти уединение. В Сэнкчуари много земли, но всё ещё мало домов. Большая часть жителей спит в одном большом общем здании на расставленных вдоль стен раскладушках. Однако там нет отдельных комнат. Всё внимание переметнулось от восстановления поселения к строительству телепорта.

МакКриди не снимает ботинки, ожидая, пока придёт Ник. Тому нужно было что-то обсудить с Вайсом. Его в разговор снова не включили. Но это неудивительно. Пусть МакКриди больше и не платят, но он всё ещё наёмник.

Пока ещё больше никто не лёг спать. Сейчас только недавно закончился ужин. Но Ник сказал, что встретит МакКриди здесь.

Наступает весна, и ему больше не нужны свитера. МакКриди теребит подол своей футболки с длинными рукавами. Потому что в Содружестве всё ещё не настолько тепло. Он не уверен, что холод этой зимы когда-либо его покинет.

— Роберт? — Ник появляется на пороге здания, обеими руками упираясь в дверной косяк. — Не хочешь прогуляться?

Обычно прогулки с Ником заканчиваются определённым образом. Так что МакКриди вылезает из кровати, оставив плащ. Они закрывают за собой дверь. Большая часть поселенцев и друзей Вайса всё мечутся между гаражом, кухней и костром. Пытаются сделать всё в лучшем виде, прежде чем она развалится на куски. Но, возможно, МакКриди просто пессимист.

Ник берёт его за руку, и они выходят к границе Сэнкчуари, туда, где возведены голые здания, но в которые ещё не было занесено ничего нового. В этом поселении на холме могли бы быть в безопасности десятки людей. Всегда будут рейдеры, мутанты и дикие гули. Всегда будут те, кто захочет их убить. Но МакКриди счастлив за тех, кто может найти здесь свой дом.

Это — не его дом.

— Спокойная ночь, — замечает Ник, сжимая руку МакКриди.

— Да.

— Тебе не холодно?

МакКриди явно не возражает попасться на такую явную приманку. Он хочет, чтобы его поймали. 

— Немного.

Ник сбрасывает с себя плащ. Накинув его на плечи МакКриди, он встаёт сзади, обхватывая его руками. От его груди исходит жар, согревая спину МакКриди. Скрестив руки, МакКриди тоже берётся за его ладони.

Они стоят, наблюдая за луной над останками Бостона. Тихие звуки, издаваемые поселенцами, сливаются воедино. 

— Хотел бы я быть лучшим человеком. — Ник вытягивает шею вниз, чтобы поцеловать МаКкриди в висок. Его голос раздаётся над ухом. — Хотел бы я быть тем, кто тебе нужен.

— Ты нужен, — МакКриди ищет нужные слова. Они слишком часто от него ускользают. — Я ничего из этого не заслужил. Но мне повезло. Некоторым людям не случается полюбить даже единожды. Я — убийца, лгун и вор — ощутил это чувство дважды. 

Не имеет значения, если Ник любит его, потому что иногда его собственных чувств недостаточно. Ник любит его, наслаждается его компанией, хочет его, удовлетворяет его. Этого достаточно, чтобы МакКриди был счастлив. Потому что, да, некоторым не дано даже это.

Ник вздыхает.

— Ты нормально поел?

МакКриди с улыбкой отвечает:

— Думаю, да. 

— Ты совсем не так ужасен, как думаешь, — говорит Ник. Не имеет значения, правда это или нет. Правда имеет смысл, только когда в неё кто-то верит. И МакКриди вполне уверен, Ник верит своим собственным словам, потому что он не склонен ко лжи. К сокрытию правды — возможно, но не к откровенной лжи. 

— А ты почти настолько же холодный.

— Да, ну, — острит в ответ Ник, — Нельзя так обращаться со своим личным обогревателем.

МакКриди осторожно поворачивается в кольце рук Ника, стараясь не уронить плащ. Глаза Ника в буквальном смысле ярче луны. Есть только два режима. “Включить” и “выключить”. Ничего промежуточного. Никакой дымки слёз. Никакой неуверенности. О, Ник может наморщить лоб, может приподнять бровь, когда удивлён. Но, хотя у него есть веки, он никогда не моргает. МакКриди никогда не видел, чтобы он закрывал глаза, только отключал их. 

— Закрой глаза, — голос МакКриди чуть громче шёпота. 

Ник качает головой.

— Так они больше не работают. Уже долгое время.

— Просто попробуй, — просит МакКриди. — Пожалуйста. 

Ник исполняет его причуду, вцепившись пальцами в бедра МакКриди и встав немного прямее. Судя по тому, как кривятся его губы, он просто хочет доказать МакКриди его неправоту. Но с поразительной естественностью веки Ника закрываются. Однако его глаза столь ярки, что МакКриди всё ещё видит в темноте ночи тёплый жёлтый свет, пробивающийся сквозь тонкий слой силиконовых век. МакКриди тянется вверх, прижимая подушечки пальцев к глазам Ника и наблюдая, как окрашивает их свечение. 

— Мы такие странные, — смеётся МакКриди. Они оба согласны с этим. По крайней мере, это что-то вроде признания.  
Глаза Ника всё ещё закрыты, губы кривит улыбка. 

— Странные, жуткие и сломленные. Что за победительский набор. — Он снова открывает глаза, ловя взгляд МакКриди.

МакКриди обещает себе, что говорит это а последний раз. Но он — лгун. Так что и этот раз не последний.

— Я тебя люблю.

Ник моргает, будто открыл о себе что-то новое. Будто нашёл способ соединения. Что это за слово? “Совокупность”? Металла, пластмассы и силикона. МакКриди не знает. О, “человек”. Потому что Ник всегда будет частично человеком.

— И я тебя люблю, Бобби.

МакКриди забывает, как дышать.

— Не ври мне. 

Единственная ложь, в которую он поверит меньше — его собственная. 

— Я люблю тебя, — наклонившись вперёд, Ник целует его, пока они дышат. Они не останавливаются, даже когда Ник скребет пальцами по животу МакКриди. Это почти заставляет его засмеяться, но вместо этого он стонет в рот Нику, распаляя их обоих.

— Здесь слишком холодно, — Ник оглядывается. 

— Нормально, — уверяет МакКриди, руками сжимая заднюю часть пояса Ника.

— Достаточно нормально, чтобы трахнуться на земле? — дразнит Ник. — Потому что внутрь я тебя не заведу.

У МакКриди краснеют уши.

— Здесь будет поуединённей. 

В поселении всё ещё бодрствует слишком много людей. И, учитывая завтрашнее большое событие, вряд ли успокоятся. Они ни за что не найдут место где смогут побыть одни. 

Ник ухмыляется.

— Помни, сам сказал.

Здесь действительно слишком холодно, чтобы раздеться полностью, но Ник стаскивает с плеч МакКриди свой плащ, расстилая его на земле. Он садится первым, выпрямив ноги, прежде чем уговорить МакКриди сесть сверху, обхватив его бёдрами. Потянув за молнию МакКриди, он умудряется вытащить его член.

Тёплая рука Ника твёрдо поглаживает член, пока МакКриди ерзает у него на коленях. Заведя вторую руку за спину, он прижимает МакКриди к себе. Ник шепчет ему на ухо: 

— Мы переживём этот шторм вместе. Я люблю тебя.

— Люблю тебя, — МакКриди трогает шею Ника изнутри в поисках новых ощущений. Он всегда находит что-то новое. Что-то удивляет, что-то заставляет пересмотреть предположения. — Люблю.

Ник улыбается, когда прижавшийся к нему МакКриди дрожит. Он им обоим испортит одежду, но неважно. Ник ощущается слишком хорошо, тепло его тела, давление руки. Он слишком твёрдый и реальный. И он любит его, даже если по этой любви пошли трещины. Как и по их жизням. Но это ничего не меняет. Поскольку все, что у них есть, является мусором. Мир разрушен. Но это также значит, что они смогут построить из обломков что-то новое, если постараются. Ничто больше не является новым. Но у старого тоже есть цена. Собранная воедино любовью.

МакКриди кладет голову на плечо Ника, пытаясь отдышаться. Ник мягко убирает его член обратно в штаны, но не заморачивается с молнией. Вместо этого он целует МакКриди в висок, возвращается к его щеке, губам.

***

Вайс берёт с собой очень мало. Лазерный пистолет. Шестьдесят патронов. Две банки ментат. Пип-бой.

Небо ясное, а воздух холоден, когда они стоят вокруг телепорта. Техник Том за одной консолью, Стурджес за другой. Видимо, нужны они оба, чтобы запустить машину. МакКриди не собирается даже притворяться, что знает, как это работает.

Данс обхватывает Вайса руками, его взгляд в равной степени полон беспокойства и гнева. МакКриди очень редко может признать, что понимает Данса. Но это может стать одним из таких моментов. МакКриди не может услышать их разговор. Но может представить по тому, как Данс выворачивает руку Вайса. Вайс отстраняется, его голос становится громче. 

— Я — единственный, кто может это сделать.

Рот Данса открывается, затем закрывается. Он говорит что-то ещё.

Подойдя ближе, Ник берёт МакКриди за руку. Но он не отстраняется. 

— Момент истины.

— Для всех нас, — соглашается МакКриди.

Вайс целует Данса на глазах всего Сэнкчуари. Под бесконечным небом. Гул запускающегося телепорта заглушает крики ворон.

На мгновение МакКриди опасается, что Данс кинется за ним в телепорт, но он остаётся стоять на месте, пока Вайс идёт к платформе, засунув руки в карманы брюк в тонкую полоску. 

Он не прощается.

Просто исчезает.

Повернув голову, МакКриди наблюдает за лицом Ника. Жёлтые глаза всё ещё устремлены туда, где больше не стоит Вайс. Он моргает.


End file.
